


Touch Me (All Night Long)

by BigMammaLlama5



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal, Body Worship, Established Relationship, F/F, Sex, Temperature Play, Toys, all that good happy healthy relationship shit, bad dad jokes, erotic asphyxiation, strap on, sub/dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 80,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigMammaLlama5/pseuds/BigMammaLlama5
Summary: A personal month-long Femslash February challenge of prompts exploring the more explicit side of Kara and Lena’s time together through different scenarios and stages of their relationship. This is exactly what you think it is.





	1. Walk Walk, Fashion Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Femlash February, my gays! I hope you enjoy what I have written for you this month, I had a lot of fun creating these. Feel free to come yell at me on tumblr if you feel the urge (Username BigMammaLlama5, same one I’ve had listed on my profile here!).
> 
> Most prompts were taken and compiled from the following two prompt lists I found on tumblr:  
> http://oh-nostalgiaa.tumblr.com/post/163795812169/smutty-prompts scenarios  
> https://jchnmulany.tumblr.com/post/166481899446/nsfw-prompt-list-1 dialogue  
> These prompts are not written in chronological order, I wrote them based off of how my lists matched up.
> 
> Each prompt will be listed clearly with a note of what to possibly expect, should you choose to skip it. I will be posting daily through the entire month in the evening Eastern time (between 5 and 7PM), but I will try to let you know if there are any changes! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Title is taken from a popular 1990 song “Touch Me” by Cathy Dennis.
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt 1: Grinding up against each other. “The only way you’re getting off is on my thigh.” Married.

###  1- Walk Walk, Fashion Baby

 

The ride home from the National City Science Guild’s annual community fundraiser gala event was growing steadily more tense in the back of the L Corp town car. The party had gone off without a hitch and with the joint effort between NCSG, L Corp, Spheerical Industries, the National Science Foundation, and numerous IV League Universities it was a very impressive turnout. The next couple of days would be packed full of lectures and demonstrations from the sponsors as well as visiting scientists. High school students from National City and other locations flocked to the convention, eager to learn and get a foot in the door. It was one of the biggest conventions National City hosted, and Lena had her hands full with her side of the event. Everything had been going well and nearly perfect until Kara arrived at the Gala.

 

A good number of guests were already in attendance, but it wasn’t anywhere near what could be considered “arriving late” by etiquette. Lena had gotten a call from Kara earlier that day to let her know she wouldn’t be able to arrive with her due to a supergirl emergency. It was disappointing to hear and Lena could hear the frustration in her wife’s voice as well. She had promised a  _ Don’t worry, I’ll make it up to you- _ before falling radio silent for the last six hours. Lena had taken it in stride like she always did, like Kara always did for her when she was pulled away for work, and put her nose back to the grindstone. Luckily Jess was by her side and helped keep her focused on what needed to be done. She had even (somewhat eagerly, Jess could never hide her excitement for parties) agreed to dress with Lena and the two of them were currently milling around the steadily filling ballroom.

 

Lena had just accepted a glass of champagne from a waitress when a familiar profile caught her attention from the entrance. It almost rivaled a cheesy romcom scene the way the people naturally parted and she finally caught sight of Kara with her back to her. Her golden-bronzed hair was twisted up in an elaborate knot, exposing the elegant line of her neck and solid build of her toned shoulders. The clean cut of the halter-top looped up and around her neck in a thin strap and the sides pulled into a simple fabric twist under her shoulder blades, leaving most of her back bare. Kara turned and caught Lena staring at her and smiled brightly, adjusting her glasses in that adorably nerdy way that made her heart melt. However she was glad she hadn’t tried to take a drink because she nearly swallowed her tongue when Kara started walking towards her.

 

The only thing she could think was  _ legs _ .

 

As Kara approached, her played-up modesty began to fall away when she saw where Lena’s eyes kept flickering to. A sway pulled at her hips and the smile tugging at her painted lips turned into a smirk. She greeted Lena with a gentle cheek bump and a  _ Hello dear _ to avoid smudging their makeup, then gave her a flash of a knowing look. When she tried to step away Lena hooked her finger into the wedding bracelet on Kara’s left wrist and tugged her back in.

 

“ _ That is completely unfair and you have a lot of making up to do.” _

 

Her hot whisper left a trail of goosebumps on tanned skin, and then, satisfied with that reaction, Lena turned away with a business smile plastered on her face and the heat of Kara’s gaze on her back. She didn’t get far when fingers gently trailed down her form fitting sleeve and danced across her knuckles. Kara’s perfume and the heat from her body gave her pause and she tried not to smirk when her other hand pressed flat to the small of her bare back for a scant moment.

 

“ _ Well this dress makes us even in unfairness. _ ”

 

With that, Kara pulled back and promised to find her again in a bit with an  _ actual _ compliment on how the mossy green made her eyes look gorgeous, then left with a grin towards Jess. Her assistant had allowed her a moment to collect herself but not before muttering a  _ Yes the backless dress was a great idea, now stop staring at your wife’s ass for two seconds _ . The comment was effective and soon Lena was back to focusing  _ not _ on Kara and on what she was  _ supposed _ to be doing. And if she had to toot her own horn a little, she was doing her job  _ quite _ well, thank you very much. The keynote speaker, Astrophysicist Margaret Geller, had given a rousing speech and energized the crowd much to Lena’s relief. Not that she had any doubt but the happier the crowd was, the bigger the donations to the many charities in attendance tended to be. Finally when Lena was satisfied an hour later, she dismissed Jess for the evening with an order to  _ Have a good time, and please make sure you’re in by 9 am tomorrow _ , and went in search of her wife.

 

A jovial wave from Jack had Lena making a beeline towards one of the sections of tables. She could spy his husband, Tom, chatting animatedly with Kara at the table and that alone put a little spring in her step. As she drew up to the group she once again nearly swallowed her tongue, her eyes locked on the ridiculous tanned expanse of Kara’s leg. Oh it wasn’t a modest pair of slits in the fabric up to the knee, or even a little more loud halfway up the thigh. No.

 

_ Oh no. _

 

Lena hadn’t realized how high the split seams went, all the way up to Kara’s hips for _both_ legs. It was a lot of toned leg and Lena was _very_ distracted. She briefly remembered taking the neat whiskey from Jack and slamming it back before walking immediately back to the bar, Kara’s pleased laugh ringing a bolt of heat down her spine to sit low in her abdomen.

 

That’s how the remainder of the Gala played out. Only Lena kept imagining entirely inappropriate things about Kara’s thighs and eventually had to make herself stay away towards the end of the evening. She had an event to supervise (not really by that point) and suitors to convince to donate (they gladly informed her they already had as she approached). For a bit, Kara accompanied her and Lena was glad that she did. She was also glad that if Kara was standing she had a better chance of not drooling over the vast amount of skin just hidden under the fabric of her dress.

 

Finally when the event began to wind down close to eleven, Lena decided she had behaved well enough and went to go collect Kara. Her feet were beginning to hurt and a different ache low in her belly was starting to become more distracting. The constant laps around the ballroom and the dances she had shared with Kara and their friends had done their job in keeping her mind off of her more base needs. Now that those distractions were over it came creeping back, pulling at the edges of her attention and gnawing at her patience.

 

Kara had readily agreed to leave, and if she had seen the flash of hunger in Lena’s eyes she didn’t react. They had made it safely to the town car and Lena was abruptly reminded of just how high the slits in Kara’s dress went and her mind screeched quite abruptly to a halt. Kara had laughed brightly as she paused just outside the car, staring blankly at where Kara had slid into the seat. Once she have gathered her wits and they started on their way home, she shifted to angle herself towards her wife, very aware of the growing slickness between her legs that had come back with a vengeance. Lena knew that  _ Kara _ knew she was excited-if the quick way she inhaled through her nose and the heated look thrown her was any indication. Lena watched the smooth muscles in her neck bob as she swallowed.

 

“That dress  _ really is _ quite unfair.”

 

Kara grinned, pleased with herself. “I might have been hiding it at Alex’s...” She shifted towards Lena and crossed her leg with a smug grin, allowing the folds of navy blue to fall open and once again her thigh was on display.

 

“...for good reason.”

 

Lena couldn’t help but reach out and smooth the pads of her fingers over Kara’s knee. “Tease.”

 

Kara cut her eyes to the partition and leaned over, her arm sliding across the back of the seat as she brought her face close to Lena’s.

 

“Have I been distracting you, Mrs. Luthor?”

 

Lena’s gaze landed heavily on the curl of Kara’s lips, her hand burning a path up the toned thigh finally within her reach.

 

“Don’t start something we can’t finish in this car, Mrs. Danvers.”

 

“Mmmmm, well you don’t seem very serious with that threat.” Kara grinned as Lena’s hand slid higher up her thigh to slip under the fabric at her hip.

 

Lena couldn’t help the soft surprised inhale when her fingers only met more smooth warm skin and Kara’s eyes darkened. “You were feeling a bit brave tonight.”

 

“I had to be with the cut of this dress. It made sitting a little dangerous, though it seems I made the right choice.”

 

Lena rocked forward and then paused, her nose brushing against Kara’s as her heartbeat roared in her ears. Adrenaline coiled tightly in the low cradle of her hips and she could feel that the slick heat had only gotten worse with that admittance. Her hand splayed flat, greedy across Kara’s hip and her thumb pressed heavily into the crease of her thigh.

 

“ _ Tease _ .”

 

Kara grinned broader, thoroughly pleased with herself. She almost let Lena kiss her but pulled back at the last second, her brow quirking at the annoyed huff she got in response.

 

“As much as I’d love to let you have your way with me, we’re home.”

 

It was only then that Lena noticed their town car was pulling up to the front of their building. She breathed in deeply through her nose and forced herself to lean back into her seat, pursing her lips in frustration. She shot a withering look towards her wife when she snorted with laughter, but the incenserity of it told Kara that she wasn’t  _ really _ annoyed with her. Lena opened the door with a  _ pop _ and gathered up her clutch.

 

“Well. We wouldn’t want to ruin the upholstery.”

 

Lena slid from the car with a snickering Kara in her wake. She waved at the L Corp driver through the front window and turned towards the entrance to the lobby. There were a few solitary paparazzi at the front of the covered awning but they kept their heads down and walked quickly into the building. The bright pops of their camera flashes sparkled on the edge of Lena’s vision but she was more focused on not running into the door when Kara’s warm hand pressed into the middle of her back. Their heels echoed across the marble foyer but Lena still only had attention for Kara’s touch guiding her to the elevator bank. Kara reached around her and pressed the call button for the penthouse elevator, her hand sliding heavily down her spine and then across to rest on her hip. Decidedly not where Lena had thought her hand was going.

 

“Thank you for behaving, I didn’t want a picture of your hand on my ass in the tabloids tomorrow.” She muttered under her breath.

 

Kara snorted softly and squeezed Lena into her side for a moment before ushering them into the elevator when it arrived. “Tonight was about the gala. Not me groping you in public.”

 

“I suppose that’s the responsible thing to do.” Lena leaned against the back wall, her shoulder brushing Kara’s.

 

They were silent for a pregnant pause, their eyes locked and communicating the familiar pull that threatened to consume them. Lena’s eyes flickered up to the security camera in the corner of the elevator car and was unreasonably annoyed that Kara had insisted on installing state of the art technology that could record not just video but audio, purely for her safety.

 

“You always know how to catch me off guard.” She murmured, her eyes falling to the slits in the dress again. She could feel that low pull in her belly ignite and she shifted her weight to try to reduce her nervous energy. Kara grinned again in the way that made Lena’s mouth go dry and she knew that Kara was probably going to tease the hell out of her for her reaction.

 

“ _ Just a few more minutes and you can touch all you want. _ ”

 

Lena bit her lip as Kara practically purred her comment in Kryptonian, the elevator quickly feeling too hot. A shiver threatened to spill down her spine and adrenaline pulsed low and heavy in her hips.

 

“ _ I would be touching NOW if you hadn’t been so adamant about the damn security cameras.” _

 

Kara laughed lowly in her chest and pushed away from the wall as the elevator rolled to a stop, her posture smug and her hips cocked to the side. She took Lena’s hand without a word, laced their fingers together with a wink, and tugged her out of the car. Lena could only describe it as a saunter, and she shamelessly stared at the flashes of skin as Kara walked backwards down the foyer to their front door. With each step Lena could feel herself become hotter, more antsy to touch and taste, but the look in her wife’s eyes meant she was probably in for something. What exactly, she didn’t know. But Lena was eager to find out.

 

Lena backed Kara into their front door and huffed at her when she didn’t move. She fished the key from her clutch and reached around her, stepping so close into her space their chests brushed. Lena felt her hands walk onto her hips and hold her steady to keep her from getting any ideas about pushing her into the door.

 

“Oh  _ honestly _ .” Lena grumbled and threw her head back in a real wave of annoyance.

 

“Cameras.”

 

Lena narrowed her eyes and leveled a heated look at Kara while she jammed the key into the deadbolt and turned it aggressively. She pressed her thumb into the discreet keypad next to the handle and a series of locks clicked inside the door. In a split second, Kara had pulled them inside and shut the door with a slam.

 

“ _ Kara-” _

 

Lena’s back hit the door with a gentle thump and Kara was everywhere. She briefly registered that she dropped her clutch and key by her feet but was too preoccupied with Kara’s lips on hers. She tasted like champaign and something sweet, her tongue laving over her lip and dipping into her mouth. Lena tugged at the back of her neck, pulling her in closer, closer, until Kara’s hips trapped her own. She gasped as strong hands smoothed up her front, thumbs swiping heavily over her nipples through the fabric of her dress. Molten heat pulsed through her core and her hips canted against Kara’s. She felt Kara grin against her and she ducked her head down to press kisses to the underside of her jaw.

 

“ _ Shoes off.” _

 

Lena sucked in a breath as teeth grazed over her pulse point and thumbs swiped heavily again. She kicked off her too-expensive heels and they clattered loudly across the hardwood floor. Kara’s hands slid hotly down her sides and started hiking up the heavy skirt of her dress. Lena was breathless as long fingers hooked into the waistband of her panties.

 

“-like this pair?”

 

Lena blinked back into reality for a minute, Kara’s breath hot on her ear. “W-what?”

 

“Do you like this pair of underwear?” She bumped her nose into her cheek.

 

“Uh. Yeah?”

 

“Okay. Didn’t want to tear them if you liked them.”

 

_ Oh. _

 

Kara smiled against her cheek and carefully pushed the garment down Lena’s hips, holding her steady as she stepped out of them. The next thing Lena felt was a smooth firm thigh fitting in between her legs. She blushed heavily as she slid easily against the hot skin, clutching at Kara’s shoulders as she pressed into her. Kara nosed her way back over to Lena’s mouth, smeared with lipstick and looking thoroughly kissed.

 

_ “The only way you’re getting off is on my thigh.” _

 

Lena’s breath hitched in her chest and heat crawled up her neck and was spared having to respond when Kara kissed her again. When she didn’t move right away, Kara’s hands splayed flat on her hips and pulled Lena bodily against her thigh. The slick friction sent heat coiling up into her belly and she couldn’t help but moan into her mouth. Kara didn’t need to urge her again and Lena rolled her hips against her flexing thigh, greedily kissing her as her hands scrabbled for better hold on tanned broad shoulders.

 

It was hard work, and part of Kara’s plan was to was to make sure she stayed true to her direction by making sure her hands didn’t wander too far. Lena set a slow rhythm against Kara’s thigh with a furrowed brow, feeling out the right angle she wanted to pursue. Each sliding movement made her tingle to the tips of her toes. She curled her arms tightly around Kara’s shoulders and rolled her hips forward, doing her best to transfer the smeared remains of her lipstick to the column of her throat. Lena had just worked her way down to the crook of her neck when she finally found what she was looking for. A hot zip of jolting heat sparked low in her belly from the slick friction of her clit rubbing against Kara’s thigh. Kara’s hands slid from her hips back around to splay across her rear, like she had refrained from doing moments before at the building entrance, and squeezed. Lena rolled her hips again more firmly and didn’t bother to muffle her breathy moan as she found that friction again, heat coiling low in her belly.

 

Kara murmured words of encouragement into her neck as she let her head loll back onto the front door, her hips finally keeping pace. Lena only had the attention to focus on the push and pull of her hips and the right angle for her clit to drag across the thigh she had been staring at all night. The muscles in her stomach and thighs ached in effort after a few long moments and she could feel her skin starting to feel too hot. It didn’t take much longer for her to leap up to the edge of her release after sitting at a low hum the entire evening. Lena had been turned on to a degree ever since she saw Kara at the gala and now it was all compiling into a heady wave. She couldn’t help but hide her face in the side of Kara’s neck as her hips grew more impatient. Her moans had a high feminine tone that only happened when she was growing frustrated with hanging just over the edge.

 

Kara could tell how close Lena was and dropped heavy kisses onto the side of her neck and top of her shoulder, her blunt manicured nails just barely digging into the softness of her rear. The new sensation pulled a breathless moan from Lena’s chest and she instinctively bit down on Kara’s shoulder. In one, two, three rolls of her hips she was coming onto her thigh. It was a release, but it was a small one and not anywhere near what she had been hoping for, leaving her feeling jumpy and half-cocked. She knew Kara could still feel the tension in her body and Lena could have cried at how quickly she dropped to her knees, the low light reflecting off a shiny stripe on the bare skin of her thigh. Kara gathered the fabric of her dress up and held Lena’s gaze over her glasses with a wolfish grin and a lick of her lips.

 

Lena’s next orgasm was so strong that Kara ended up carrying her to bed with a sticky face.


	2. Room Service!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2: Phone sex or sexting. “Someone’s happy to see me.” Dating.

###  2- Room Service!

 

Kara groaned and fell face-first onto the bed in a tangle of limbs and damp hair. It was nearing 2 am and all she wanted to do was curl up and sleep for twenty hours in her and Lena’s big, comfortable, very empty bed.

 

Kara missed Lena.

 

The CEO was away on a business trip in Tokyo and while Kara would have  _ loved _ to go with her, CatCo, DEO, and Supergirl duties had her staying put in National City. Those duties were exactly why she was up so late still smelling faintly of burning wood and plastic from an apartment fire. Kara sighed deeply and grumbled again at her sore muscles before army crawling across the bed to where her phone lay on Lena’s bedside table. She buried her face in her girlfriend’s pillow for a long moment, wishing it was actually her. She was warm and bone-tired and the faint scent of Lena’s expensive shampoo was comforting. Before she could fall asleep, she reached over and unlocked her phone to shoot off a goodnight text.

 

_ Miss you lots. <3 _

 

Barely ten seconds later Lena was ringing in on a video call and Kara eagerly answered, her fatigue falling away for just a moment. She appeared to be in the back of a dark town car, her face illuminated by her phone and the bright neon lights of downtown Tokyo. Her hair was still up in a severe bun and an earbud was tucked safely into her ear.

 

“Lena, hi!!”

 

“ _ Hi yourself! I thought you’d be asleep when you didn’t call earlier.” _

 

“No, I was busy around town. I only just got home and I’ll probably smell like smoke for a few days.”

 

Lena frowned sympathetically.  _ “That sounds tiring. I hope it wasn’t too bad?” _

 

“Well, no one  _ died _ , but it could have been better all the same.”

 

_ “I’m sorry, darling. How was the rest of your day? Would talking about that help?” _

 

Kara snuggled down into the covers and began filling Lena in about her day. In turn, Lena told her what she could, and Kara watched her climb from the town car and walk into a marble encased hotel lobby. 

 

“No fancy dinners this evening?”

 

Lena smiled down at her screen and Kara heard her press the call button for an elevator. “ _ Not tonight, we had a lunch instead. It was quite nice! I always forget how good fresh sashimi can be here.” _

 

“You know you can get food poisoning from that.” Kara admonished. Lena rolled her eyes.

 

“ _ You can get food poisoning from anything handled improperly, Kara. And as for the quality control here, that’s not something I have to worry about.” _

 

“At least tell me you didn’t eat puffer fish.”

 

“ _ I did and it was delicious. Some of us live on the edge for delicacies, Miss Iron Gullet. And if you MUST worry, chefs are specially trained and they banned and stopped serving the liver in the mid-eighties.” _

 

Kara  _ hmmped _ and pushed her face into Lena’s pillow, glaring halfheartedly at her phone. “Yeah, yeah, okay fine. But it’s only fair I get to fuss since you won’t ever let me live down that stupid burger challenge Winn made me do. I have full legal permission to worry about what you eat.”

 

“ _ No you don’t.” _ She laughed. “ _ And by the way, it’s a little hard to forget the burger challenge when the most vivid part of my memory is Winn shouting something inappropriate and you choking.” _

 

Kara could feel the heat of her blush creep up her neck as she remembered.

 

“That’s why there’s a  _ no vine references _ rule during food time.”

 

Lena smirked and stepped into the elevator and held the phone close to her face to whisper.

 

_ “Well you CAN eat pussy like that.” _

 

“I’m going to hang up.”

 

Kara only grew more flustered at her carefree laugh. “ _ Lenaaaa _ .”

 

“ _ I’m sorry, Kara. You’re entirely too easy to tease.” _

 

Lena stepped out of the elevator and walked quickly down an equally extravagant hall, stifling her lingering laugh to avoid disturbing others in the rooms she passed. Kara was content to watch her key into the room and putter about the space. The easy quiet stretched between them until Lena kicked her shoes off and collapsed onto the leather couch in the sitting area. She slipped the remaining earbud in and began picking out bobby pins.

 

_ “You’re awfully quiet, you should get some sleep.” _

 

“No, I’m okay.” Kara shifted off of her stomach and onto her side. “I just miss you.”

 

Lena smiled softly at her. “ _ I miss you too. I’ll be back this weekend.” _

 

“That’s too far away.” Kara propped her head up on her hand.

 

Lena’s eyes swept over the phone and an eyebrow quirked in a flash of amusement as her gaze paused on the left side of the screen.

 

_ “Well you could always come over. _ ”

 

“You know I shouldn’t.”

 

“ _ I know you shouldn’t. But you could.” _ Lena looked back over at the left side of the screen again and bit back another reaction, pulling out the last of her bobby pins and flipping the long ponytail over her shoulder.

 

“What is it?”

 

“ _ Just that it seems like someone’s happy to see me.” _

 

Kara narrowed her eyes and glanced down, following her gaze. Oh. Her tank top had pulled down. Way down. She rolled back onto her front with a blush, feeling a little more bashful than she realized.

 

“ _ Oh don’t cover up on my account. I thought I was getting a free show.” _ Lena grinned wolfishly through the screen.

 

Kara grumbled her response into the pillow, crinkling her nose as she squeezed her eyes shut.

 

“ _ I didn’t catch that?” _

 

Kara sucked in a deep breath and propped her chin up, the heat still in her cheeks but traveling lower.

 

“I said I wouldn’t if you were here.”

 

She watched Lena bite her lip and look at her for a long moment before pushing herself up out of the couch. Kara realized she was going into her own bedroom and heard the faint  _ zip _ of Lena unfastening her skirt. She blushed hotly and watched her climb onto her own bed and make herself comfortable, losing the earphones and propping the phone up on her bedside table. She lounged on her side like Kara had been a moment before. Kara could only see most of her from her head to halfway down her torso, and witnessed the most wicked grin she had ever seen.

 

“ _ Well go on then. Pretend I’m there. _ ”

 

Kara nearly swallowed her tongue.

 

She and Lena had been friends -  _ best friends _ \- for two years, dating for almost eight months, and had now been sleeping together for close to four months. It would have possibly been sooner but it was important to them that they wait and learn how far to push Kara’s control before trying anything in the bedroom. So even if Kara had seen Lena at her most vulnerable multiple times, all soft curves and sleepy eyes in her bed, she still grew a little shy at some of the bolder avenues they hadn’t broached yet. Like the one Lena was currently inviting her into.

 

“I-um. I don’t know where to start?” She asked, her voice climbing into dangerously squeaky territory.

 

Lena pursed her lips around a smug smile and hummed in thought, slender fingers toying with the buttons on her silk blouse. The soft lighting in her hotel room threw her face into stark relief, highlighting the high angle of her cheekbones. The first button popped open.

 

“ _ Let’s just talk then.” _

 

“Um. Okay. What do you want to talk about?” Kara asked, her gaze bouncing between the contemplative look on Lena’s face and her fingers dancing around the second button.

 

“ _ That depends. Do you trust me?” _

 

“Implicitly.”

 

The second button popped open.

 

“ _ Can you sit back up for me? I want to see you.” _

 

Kara exhaled shakily and swallowed her nerves. It was just Lena. And they were probably-totally-going to have sex over facetime. Which is like, the newest modern equivalent of sexting from what she gathered. But that was beside the point. It was just Lena, and Kara wanted to learn how to get over her nerves. She rolled up onto her side. Lena’s gaze raked down her front and she sank lower into her mattress, her hand worked open the third button and revealed the cleavage Kara often caught herself thinking about.

 

“ _ There. That’s better. You look beautiful.” _

 

Kara preened and bit her lip to stifle a giggle, warmth blossoming in her chest. “Have you looked in a mirror?”

 

Lena grinned again with a flash of white teeth and undid another button, exposing the black lace of her bra. “ _ Not exactly what I was going for, but I’ll take it.” _

 

Kara couldn’t help but stare at the start contrast of the black fabric against the fair skin of Lena’s chest. Lena’s nimble fingers toyed with the next button. She realized she was being nervous over nothing and a wave of confidence washed over her. Lena must have seen the tension leave her shoulders because she smiled again, softer this time.

 

“ _ If I was there, right now, what would you do?” _

 

The low tone in Lena’s voice paired with the opening of the fifth button went straight to Kara’s clit. Her fatigue was well and truly forgotten for the time being, and her skin felt hot and tingly.

 

“I… do you want the short or long answer?”

 

“ _ Hmmm… short.” _

 

“Eat you out until you pass out.”

 

Lena barked a laugh and tugged her hair out of the tight ponytail and ran her hand through it a few times. “ _ That sounds nice. Longer answer?” _

 

“...same answer, but I  _ guess _ I could let you get me off too.”

 

Lena rolled her eyes this time, but her amusement was still very much present. She rested her arm on her hip just out of the frame.

 

“ _ How about a step-by-step?” _

 

Kara’s mouth went dry. She licked her lips and swallowed down a nervous ramble. “Well…”

 

Lena waited patiently, watching Kara carefully through the phone.

 

“I’d kiss you. And help you out of your shirt without damaging it.” To punctuate her description Kara rolled onto her back and neatly whipped off her tank top. She heard a sharp inhale and rolled back onto her side, growing more at ease when it was Lena’s turn to be lost for words. Kara waited. Lena got the idea and quickly made work of the rest of her buttons and shucked the silk shirt quickly. The high thread-count of Lena’s sheets felt crisp and cool against Kara’s quickly heating skin.

 

“I’d kiss down your neck, and let my hands slide down your sides.” Kara let her own hand drag heavily down her body, her thumb hooking into the waistband of her underwear. She saw Lena’s arm shift and she knew she was mimicking her.

 

“I’d count every mole. And if you’d let me, count them with a mark.”

 

“ _ Maybe the ones that I can cover up easily. _ ”

 

Kara grinned and let her hand drag up her stomach and cup one of her breasts, grinning wider when Lena followed suit.

 

“Squeeze.”

 

Lena’s breath hitched as her hand flexed over her bra. Kara let her hand fall back down to her hip and she slid her hand under her waistband, just resting there. She didn’t have to wait but a few seconds until Lena was unhooking her bra and tossing it behind her. Kara’s stomach swooped and she bit back a moan as she watched slender pale fingers pinch at a dark nipple. Heat grew in between her legs and she could feel herself getting slicker as her heartbeat settled heavily into her clit.

 

“ _ I’m getting wet. _ ”

 

Lena’s low alto, bordering on something steeped in a baser need sent a crackle of electricity down her spine and straight to her hips. Kara couldn’t help it, she slid her hand down low and rolled her fingers through her own slick heat with a sigh.

 

“Touch yourself. Please.”

 

Lena abandoned her chest and her hand moved off-screen. Kara could hear the slide of her hand against fabric and then Lena’s eyes fluttered. She could hear a wet sound and heat crawled up her chest in a full body blush. It was one thing to be right there with Lena, but hearing it when she couldn’t see it was something else.

 

“ _ I wish it was you. I wish it was your hand.” _

 

Kara sucked in a deep breath and swirled her fingers up and started slow lazy circled around her clit.

 

“Pretend it’s me. Pretend it’s my fingers sliding through you.”

 

Lena leaned forward, her shoulder dropping as she reached lower, her eyes clear and piercing through the screen of the phone as her painted lips fell open in an  _ oh _ .

 

“Touch your clit. Slow circles.”

 

“ _ Is that what you’re doing?” _   
  


“Yes.”

 

Lena moaned softly and her shoulder shifted again. Kara heard the change in motion and her heartbeat throbbed heavily in her center.

 

“Slowly, I want to come with you.”

 

“ _ Okay. _ ”

 

Kara watched her for a long minute, just listening to her and thinking about what it would be like to have her hand replacing Lena’s. She thought about the little things that she did or the sounds she made when Kara touched her.

 

“Did you know you make these little sounds when you think I’m gonna suck you into my mouth?”

 

Lena inhaled sharply through her nose and Kara watched her shift as she rolled her hips into her hand.

 

“It’s this little soft moan in your throat. It reminds me of purring. It might be one of my favorite things.”

 

Lena rolled her hips again and Kara picked out the noise she was describing over the slick wet sounds of her fingers rolling over her clit.

 

“Yes, that one.”

 

“ _ Now I’m conscious of it, Kara. _ ”

 

“Does that mean you’ll make it more often? Go lower.”

 

“ _ Lower? _ ”

 

“Put your finger in…”

 

Lena fought against closing her eyes and her shoulder shifted again, her bright teeth tugging on her bottom lip with a quiet groan.

 

“ _ Are you sure you can’t come over? _ ”

 

“Are you asking me to stop?” Kara quipped and slipped a finger into slick heat with a sigh.

 

“ _ Don’t you fucking dare. _ ”

 

“Then move.”

 

Lena moaned audibly over the tinny phone speakers and Kara thought it was one of the most attractive things she had ever heard. She stroked herself as she watched Lena roll onto her back and set a steady pace with her hand, still keeping her head turned to look at the phone.

 

“How do you feel?”

 

Lena grinned and paused, Kara could hear her slip her finger out. “ _ Kara, baby. Two fingers. _ ”

 

Kara hips canted up into her hand in reaction and she complied with a low breathy moan, enjoying the stretch of a second finger. She watched the muscles work in Lena’s throat and then her chest arched up off the mattress for a second as she pushed her fingers into herself.

 

“ _ Kara… _ ”

 

“Not too fast. Curl your fingers.”

 

“ _ Kara, please-” _

 

“Don’t touch your clit, not yet.” Kara breathed, inching closer to the bedside table. Lena was letting her take most of the lead this time, and she wanted to make it count.

 

Lena breathed a whine but did as Kara asked, her breath hiccuping in her chest as she pressed her free hand into her stomach. Kara watched her closely, meeting her eyes and following the rhythmic movement of her arm. She matched her own hand to Lena’s and focused on the friction of her slick fingers sending zips of pleasure to the tips of her fingers and toes. Kara couldn’t see it over the screen very well, but she knew her chest was flushed and a bright blush painted Lena’s cheeks. A million thoughts popped into her head and Kara started babbling.

 

“I was at L Corp today and I thought about how good you look in charge. How good you look riding my hand on that white couch in your office.”

 

Lena bucked against her hand and shifted closer to her phone. “ _ Yeah? _ ”

 

“I like watching you come with your pencil skirt up around your hips. I like the line your calves make when you put your jimmy choos on my chest and tell me to lick. I like taking care of you under your desk in between meetings.”

 

“ _ Kara… _ ”

 

“Touch your clit, please.”

 

Lena eagerly pushed the free hand that was curling against her ribs out of the frame and then moaned so gutteraly Kara nearly came on the spot.

 

“ _ Oh god.” _

 

“Faster, Lena.” Kara breathed, pushing her underwear down her hips and honing in on her own clit with her free hand.

 

Lena whined again and Kara could tell her movements were growing sloppy and rushed as she fucked herself on her own fingers. Kara wished it was her hands coaxing those noises out of her. She wished she could bury her face into Lena and make her come until she couldn’t any more. Oh she  _ wanted _ .

 

“ _ Kara, I’m close. _ ”

 

“Keep going, I’ve got you. Keep going.”

 

Lena fought to keep her eyes open, but ultimately she failed. She came with a high breathless moan around her fingers, her eyes fluttering shut as she arched her back off the bed. The profile of her red lips parted in a silent  _ oh _ sent Kara tumbling over her own edge. The knot that had coiled tightly in her belly slipped loose with a tug and she couldn’t help but thrust in as deeply as she could while her fingers swiped messily over her clit. She let her fingers move mindlessly until a second smaller orgasm rocked through her body and her hips jerked so hard the bed frame knocked into the wall. Kara slowly spiralled down from her high and listened to Lena’s ragged breathing over the phone. She managed to open her eyes and slipped her fingers out of herself with a heavy sigh. Kara made up her mind.

 

“Lena?”

 

“ _ Yes, love? _ ”

 

“I can be there in ten.”

  
“ _ I’ll call room service. See you soon. _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your kind comments! I hope yall continue to enjoy what I have written!


	3. Hands To Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 3: Pinning the other against the wall. “No touching.” Dating.

###  3- Hands to Yourself

 

Lena’s apartment was dimly lit from a solitary lamp in the living room and her laptop. The CEO had traded in her power suit for a pair of Kara’s baggy sweatpants and an old MIT tee washed so much it was unbelievably soft. Her hair was thrown up in a loose ponytail and her large black rimmed glasses were sliding down the bridge of her nose. The laptop was humming quietly on the marble top kitchen bar, casting a blue glow into the space. A crystal decanter half-full of 50 year  _ Balvenie _ stood sentinel next to it. Lena was pacing lazily in front of the laptop as she waited for her debugging program to sift through the code she had written after her simple dinner of avocado toast and more scotch. Not that she needed the program, but it was a hard and smart habit to break.

 

The sharp, peaty aroma of the amber liquid in the lowball glass she held under her chin made her already partially numb nose tingle. Lena took a small sip and held it on her tongue, letting the flavor overpower her senses for a brief moment. Scotch was one of Lena’s favorite alcoholic drinks, and one she liked to attach positive memories to. Tonight it held a new memory: waiting up for her girlfriend to get home. Kara had been called away just as Lena had started to pull ingredients for their dinner out of the refrigerator. Whoever Kara had been on the line with must have had a lot of authority since they weren’t phased by her side of the heated argument. Lena hadn’t heard her curse in such a colorful string of words and metaphors in a long time. Kara had requested two months ago to call out of Supergirl duties so they could have a quiet night in on their one year anniversary, and Lena was just as upset that it hadn’t worked out in their favor afterall. She had sent Kara off with a kiss and a promise that she would try to be up when she got home.  _ If _ she got home before two. Lena still had a board meeting at nine the next morning.

 

Lena kept her glass cradled to her shoulder with one hand, her other propped on her hip as she continued to lazily pace. She squinted at the clock on the mantle and frowned at the hour hand nearing one. Kara still hadn’t texted her and Lena’s hope for any kind of time with her that evening was dwindling as the minute hand ticked by. It was difficult not to let the cold gnawing disappointment try pull her into a funk. Just when she was about to start falling down that bitter path of thought, her laptop chimed quietly from over on the kitchen island as her program finished running its check. Lena pulled out of her dour thoughts and padded back to her seat. She set her glass down with a gentle  _ clink _ and started clicking through the report, grumbling a little when she realized her scotch had made her flub a few lines of code. Lena worked quietly for a few minutes, her fingers moving swiftly over the keyboard despite her heavy lean on the countertop. She paused for a moment when the rustle of heavy cloth and boots thumping down on the balcony caught her ear from the window she had left open. Lena resumed her typing to the end of her sentence as the door slid open and shut behind her.

 

“I thought you’d be in bed by now.”

 

Lena saved her progress and closed the laptop with the intention to leave it there until the morning. She drained the last large mouthful in her glass, setting it down with a finality and pushed away from the counter. Kara looked windswept but unscathed, her suit still pristine in its jewel toned reds and blues.

 

“I told you I’d wait up for a bit. Busy night?”

 

Kara’s brow pulled down in a low frown as she walked further into the apartment, her boots thudding heavily on the carpet as she deposited a white paper bag on the coffee table. “Internal bureaucracy. It wasn’t even high priority! Of all the things to cancel our night, I would have preferred punching to being stuck in the conference room. At least I would have been doing something productive.”

 

Lena grumbled a sound of annoyed agreement and made her mind up as Kara drew closer. She started forward, raising a hand and planting it firmly in the middle of the crest on Kara’s suit. She watched Kara’s brow quirk up in a curious look and responded to the pressure of Lena’s hand. She let Lena guide her and backed up until her shoulders thumped into the wall just around the corner, out of sight from the balcony. They had learned early on that some of the more aggressive paparazzi would trespass on the adjacent buildings if they were desperate enough for a money shot. It wasn’t public knowledge that Kara was Supergirl, but it would be suspicious if Supergirl was visiting Lena Luthor at all hours of the night when she was supposedly dating Kara Danvers.

 

“I  _ am _ glad you’re home.” She murmured, her words only a little slurred.

 

Lena reached up and undid the hidden clasps of her cape. She caught the weighty material and carefully folded it without taking her gaze off of Kara’s face.

 

“I want to try something simple. Give me your phone. Stay there.”

 

Kara nodded and handed over her DEO issued cell, then watched Lena put her folded cape next to her laptop and hide both of their silenced phones under the heavy fabric. Lena slid back into her personal space, just close enough to feel the heat radiating off of Kara and hooked her fingers into the gold belt of her skirt.

 

“ _ No touching _ .”

 

Kara’s skirt and belt were quickly on the floor, and Lena worked the spandex of her compression shorts and legwear down her hips. Kara helped her with her boots and peeled the heavy tights off her long legs with dark eyes watching her.

 

“-and no new holes in the drywall. Please. Let me be in control for a little bit.”

 

Kara nodded mutely and straightened up, threading her fingers behind her head and sighing quietly as Lena finally kissed. She could taste sugar on Kara’s tongue and mouthed over to her ear.

 

“Did you bring me a donut?”

 

“Um. Yeah. Baker’s dozen.” Her breath hitched as Lena pushed her underwear down her hips with a slow exaggerated drag of her nails.

 

“ _ Mmmm _ thank you.”

 

Lena pressed her numb nose into the crook of Kara’s neck and inhaled the fresh air and the clean metallic smell of high atmosphere that clung to her skin. She flattened her hands and pushed her chest flat into the red and gold crest. The soft sound of Kara’s fabric panties hitting the floor had the heat pulling low in her belly. Lena started sucking lazy kisses into Kara’s neck and smoothed her hands over powerful hips, grabbing as big of a handful as she could manage of Kara’s ass just because she could. The resulting squeak and carefully controlled jerk of her hips made Lena grin against her skin. She let go and smoothed her hands back forward and down in a sweeping loop to the inside of her thighs. Her fingers ghosted high but danced away before Kara could roll her hips into her fingers and onto where she really wanted to be touched.

 

“Remember. No touching.”

 

“Yes ma’am.” Kara breathed and knotted her hands tighter.

 

“Hmmmm, ma’am. Is that something you want to try? I thought we agreed not to bring work home…” Lena teased, skimming her nails over Kara’s hips again.

 

“I-um. Well, maybe? I don’t know…”

 

“We can talk about it later.”

 

Lena returned to her mouth and kissed her again, firmly before starting her down her intended path. She licked more kisses into the column of Kara’s throat but kept going, planting one in the center of the House of El crest before dropping carefully to her knees. She peered up at Kara over the rim of her glasses and let her breath ghost over the skin of her hip. Lena nudged at her knees and Kara quickly shuffled her feet further apart. The creak of the floor shifting under her weight was loud in the dim apartment. She took her time planting searing kisses into the soft skin in front of her, focused on taking Kara’s mind off of their ruined plans. Lena slid her glasses up to rest on the top of her head and called up to her.

 

“Just look at me, darling. Let me help you feel good.”

 

Kara whispered an  _ okay _ and Lena used her thumbs to gently spread her apart. She couldn’t help but lick her lips and bit back a grin when Kara sucked a breath as she watched her. Lena met her gaze again, clear blue eyes locked on her as thoroughly kissed lips parted in a soft pant. Without looking away she leaned forward, licking a broad stripe from Kara’s entrance up to her clit. She tasted thick and salty-sweet and like metallic ozone. Lena figured that she was so often in the air it had become a part of her. Kara’s breath wooshed out of her chest and she hunched forward to get a better view as her face flushed.

 

Lena took her time mapping out every surface of her with her tongue. She already  _ knew _ every inch like the back of her hand but it was still one of her favorite things to do. Right now it was her job to make Kara forget. And that was something she was  _ very _ good at. With each trace of her tongue Kara grew wetter. As she became wetter there was more for Lena to lick up. It was a vicious (delicious) cycle. Kara lasted an impressive solid two minutes before her hips started twitching and her whines of  _ Lena please _ grew more frequent. She could feel her own underwear starting to stick to her too but she had a more important task in front of her. Lena leaned forward and dipped into Kara, starting to slowly fuck her with her tongue. She let a thumb creep over her hip and start slow circles on her clit, holding the rhythm with her mouth.

 

“ _ Rao, faster please, Lena.” _

 

Lena obliged Kara’s breathless plea and sped her thumb up as she slid her tongue into her at a quicker pace. Kara moaned high in her chest and unlocked her hands from behind her head to press into the sides of her neck. Her eyes were glassy and low-lidded, but still struggled to stay locked on Lena. A bright blush painted her freckled cheeks and her face was framed by wild, sun kissed curls.

 

“ _ Lena, I’m gonna come-” _ She whined, brow furrowing as her body grew taught.

 

Lena hummed into her and pressed her thumb in a bold swipe that had Kara tentatively rolling her hips into her mouth. She repeated the motion and watched Kara’s breath hitch, but she still didn’t come. Lena continued with the roll of her tongue and the heavy swipes of her thumb until Kara was practically panting in frustration. She slid the hand that had been braced against Kara’s hip around and dug into the meat of her rear in a tight squeeze. The sharp bite of her grip was the final sensation that pushed her over the edge in a slew of curses that made even Lena’s ears burn.

 

Kara came long and hard around her tongue, her hips shaking and her shoulders hunching in as she focused on trying to stay upright through her release. She panted through her moans and incomprehensible murmurs, eyes fluttering shut as she spiraled through her release. Lena carefully cleaned her up with her mouth, smoothing her hands up and down the backs of her thighs. Once Kara had caught her breath and Lena was pressing sticky kisses into her hips she reached down and held her hands out in invitation. She slipped her own hands into Kara’s steady grip and let herself be pulled back up to her feet. Kara cradled her face and kissed her soundly.

 

“Happy anniversary.” She mumbled into her lips.

 

“Happy anniversary, darling. Take me to bed?”

 

Kara simply swept her up into her arms and they disappeared down the dark hallway.


	4. Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 4: Winding the other up in public. “I can’t wait any longer.”/“Are we really gonna do this in public?” Dating.

###  4- Chocolate

 

Lena grinned into her wineglass as she listened to Kara tell her about some poor intern’s day she had witnessed at CatCo. The week had finally wound down and they were taking a much needed night to themselves. Their booth was tucked away in a discreet corner of one of National City’s high end restaurants, dimly lit and exuding an air of privacy for the most exclusive clientele. A pianist and her accompanying singer serenaded the establishment from the raised platform in the far corner, golden light glinting off the high finish of the instrument and the sequins on the singer’s dress. Dinner had been exquisit, and the wine even better. Even the portion size had been discreetly increased at Lena’s request, much to Kara’s delight. Kara had also snuck her own alcohol in and had mixed it into her wine when the waiters had left them alone, making Lena snort into her own glass. They were both enjoying a pleasant buzz over a sinful chocolate torte that had Kara quietly moan a little too inappropriately around the tines of her fork.

 

“ _ Oh _ my god, don’t do that.” Lena muttered, her grin making it hard to take a sip of her drink.

 

“What? You told me that was one of your favorite sounds last night.” Kara replied cheekily, carefully scooping up another bite.

 

Lena tried to glare at her girlfriend over the rim of her glass but failed miserably. “You’re incorrigible.”

 

“I would respond but it wouldn’t be dignified.”

 

Lena quirked her brow and crossed her leg over her knee. She angled her body in towards Kara, creating a small barrier with her back to the already dimly lit room and private table. She held her wine glass up to her mouth, and then let her free hand slide warmly over Kara’s thigh.

 

“Well now I  _ really _ want to hear what you were thinking.”

 

Kara shifted closer, eyes flickering over Lena’s shoulder to the larger room of the restaurant as she licked the chocolate from her lips. When she looked back at Lena, the CEO nearly inhaled her wine with the utter look of pure hunger that flashed across Kara’s face for a brief moment.

 

“I was originally going to say how you’re usually the incorrigible one, but now I can’t stop thinking about how you would taste mixed with this chocolate-”

 

Kara winked and scooped another small bite of the desert onto her fork, trying to not squirm under Lena’s hand heavily pressing down onto her thigh.

 

“-But, sadly, we’re in public and not at home.”

 

“Listen. I know I swore us off public indecency but I’m sure there’s a closet around here somewhere.” Lena mumbled and took a big gulp of her wine, feeling a little more warm and tingly in all the right places.

 

The muscle in Kara’s thigh jumped under her hand.

 

“Don’t tempt me, Miss Luthor.” Kara warned and moved the plate of half eaten desert over in front of Lena.

 

Lena scoffed and carefully set her glass down to retrieve the fork from where Kara was waggling it about in front of her. “Please. If one of us were to be an idiot it would be me. The one without any kind of supernatural help and nothing to gain.”

 

“Except a good time.”

 

Lena plucked the fork from Kara’s loose fingers and scooped up a bit of the desert. She popped it into her mouth and slid her hand a little higher up Kara’s thigh, pleased that her girlfriend had chosen to wear a pair of her nicer slacks that evening. She wiggled her fingertips closer to the inseam, grinning wickedly as Kara’s blush deepened.

 

“You love to act so smooth, but you lose your poker face so… easily.” Lena practically purred, letting her hand wander a little further.

 

Kara hid the lower half of her burning face behind her glass and let her eyes dart back over Lena’s shoulder.

 

“Waiter.” She murmured and sipped at her drink.

 

Lena bit back an annoyed expression and removed her hand discreetly from Kara’s thigh, relaxing back into her seat and scooping up another bit of the desert to give herself something to do.

 

“How is everything, ladies? May I offer you anything else?”

 

“We’re fine, thank you.” Kara answered the man and held her credit card out to him behind Lena’s shoulders. “I’d like the cheque, please.”

 

“Certainly. I’ll be back in a moment.”

 

The waiter left as quickly as he had come, and Kara left her arm drop to the top of the booth, her thumb smoothing over Lena’s shoulder and her freckled cheeks still pink.

 

“Impatient, darling?” Lena finished off the desert and wiped her mouth on her cloth napkin.

 

“ _ I can’t wait any longer. I’ve wanted you all day _ .” Kara murmured lowly in kryptonian.

 

The sudden shift in tone had Lena trying not to gawk in an unflattering manner. She cut her eyes quickly to the nearest table and turned her head back towards Kara, her brows lifting as she whispered out her own response before the waiter returned.

 

_ “Are we really gonna do this in public?” _

 

“That’s up to you.” Kara switched back to english and accepted the small pleather folder from the waiter.

 

Lena mulled over the question and fiddled with the dessert fork while Kara took care of the bill. She was a young, healthy woman in a thriving relationship with another young, healthy woman. Public sex wasn’t something she had ever really been keen on, but Kara was making it terribly difficult to behave. Logically, saying no and waiting until they were behind closed doors was definitely the right thing to do. But a sliver of Lena’s recklessness was urging her to push Kara into the nearest bathroom stall and ravish her.

 

“Well?”

 

Kara’s soft question shook her from her thoughts. 

 

“Come back to mine?” Spilled out of Lena’s mouth.

 

“ _ Do we have to take the car?” _ Kara replied quietly.

 

“No. Let’s just go.” Lena rose from the booth, already pulling her phone out to text her driver to go home for the night.

 

Kara schooled her expression into a polite smile though Lena could see the mischief brewing under the surface. Kara followed her out of the booth, dragging a finger through the last of the chocolate on the plate and sucking it into her mouth. Lena swallowed down the surge of heat that burned under her skin. They left a generous tip on the table and walked just a little too close as they made their way to the coat room.

 

“I’m serious, I saw paparazzi outside.” She finally managed to say once she trusted herself to speak.

 

“ _ Ugh _ , I know. I think we can lose them in a block, it’s still pretty busy tonight.”

 

Lena hummed in agreement and let Kara help her into her light coat. They politely bid the hostess farewell and slipped out into the lobby. There wasn’t anyone else out there and Lena tucked her hands into her coat pockets, grinning as Kara wormed a hand into the crook of her elbow.

 

“Do you think there’s a back door?” Kara murmured, pressing her nose into the side of Lena’s head as they waited for the elevator.

 

“Most likely. We can look when we get down there.”

 

The elevator arrived a moment later and they filed in, Kara hitting the button as they settled into one of the corners. The car rolled into motion and Lena took the moment to study the freckles on Kara’s face.

 

“What if I stopped the elevator.”

 

Lena rolled her eyes and smirked at her impatience. “Then the fire department would be called.”

 

Kara clicked her tongue. “You’re no fun.”

 

“There is also a security camera.”

 

“I could zap it.” She mumbled.

 

“ _ Kara. _ ”

 

Any further banter was cut off as they arrived on the ground floor. Lena pushed past a pouting Kara but not without a gentle pat on her rear. She heard a snort of amusement and held her hand out behind her. Kara’s warm fingers slotted through hers and tugged her away from the front of the building. There was an access stairwell that led out onto the rear drive and they quickly stepped into the spring night, heels clicking over the paved pedestrian walk. Kara glanced around after they rounded a corner and seeing no one near, swept Lena into her arms and lifted silently into the dark night sky. It didn’t take but a moment to get to the balcony of Lena’s loft, but she had already liberally marked the side of Kara’s neck with her lipstick. They somehow made it inside her dimly lit home and before she could tell Kara to take her to bed she was on her back on the thick carpet in the living room.

 

“ _ Kara. _ ”

 

Her weak insistence to maybe find somewhere a little more comfortable was obliterated with a searing kiss and a strong body pinning her to the floor.

 

“Is this okay?”

 

“The curtains?”

 

“Closed.”

 

Lena decided she didn’t care afterall and started tugging Kara’s shirt out of her waistband. She felt Kara grin against her and a hand slid up her thigh and under the hem of her well tailored dress. As the material was rucked up she bracketed her legs around Kara’s hips, greedily pressing her hands flat to tanned skin. She drew in a ragged breath as Kara slowly started to grind into her, the rougher material of her tweed slacks an interesting sensation against the bare skin of the inside of her thighs and her quickly dampening underwear. It didn’t take long for her hips to match Kara’s, and she knew that she was probably leaving a messy slick streak on the front of her pants. Kara nipped at her lip and was quickly moving down her body and easing her thighs over her broad shoulders.

 

“What’s the rush?” She breathed, propping herself up on her elbows as Kara peeled her sticky underwear off and slid it down her legs.

 

“I can still taste chocolate.”

 

And then Kara licked through her like she was dying of thirst. Lena gasped at the sudden stripe of pleasure and flushed when she recalled Kara’s earlier comment over desert. She moaned when Kara hummed and licked through her again.

 

“Kara?”

 

“You taste so  _ good _ .”

 

Lena let her head loll back and she slumped bonelessly to the floor, her hips shamelessly grinding up into Kara’s eager mouth. She dug her fingers into the thick carpet as a warm tongue slid into her core, all slick heat and eager to taste her. Lena couldn’t help but try to press her herself closer, to urge Kara’s tongue deeper as she cried out softly into the dark living room. Hands slid flat up her stomach and cupped her breasts, scorching through the material of her dress. Adrenaline jolted through her body, the edge just taken off by the wine she had drunk. Her body felt light and heavy all at once, like lightning was in her bones and she could fly. Kara was stealing her breath with every unfair stroke of her tongue and Lena was left in a spiral, the twisting knot low in her abdomen that had been slowly building throughout their date suddenly threatening to overtake her senses. She held on as long as she could, thoroughly enjoying the way Kara greedily licked into her and repeating in her head  _ not yet _ . Each pass of her tongue sent her further into a haze of heat and sparks crackling underneath her skin and the  _ not yet _ became harder to follow.

 

“ _ Kara, please…” _

 

Kara hummed in response and rolled her tongue lazily, messily, over her clit. She pulled the sensitive pink bundle of nerves into her mouth and sucked just hard enough to make spots dance on the edge of Lena’s vision. Lena garbled something, not entirely sure what she was trying to say but the jerky roll of her hips must have done a better job explaining.

 

_ More. _

 

Kara sucked again, and a breathy whine sighed out of her as she teetered closer to the edge of release. The warm tongue rolled down again and slid into her with a curling lick, broad and flat as one of the hands anchoring her to the floor slid down and hooked low of her her hips. The sudden press of a steady thumb on her clit had Lena scrabbling for something to hold onto, one hand latching onto Kara’s hand still squeezing her chest through her dress and the other grabbing at the material of the jacket stretched across her forearm that had her hips pinned to the floor. There was no matching rhythm to the greedy passes of Kara’s tongue or the thumb rubbing slow circles into her clit. Everything was too hot, too confining, and Lena ached for release. The random stimulation had her hips rolling into Kara’s mouth and her thighs shook as her resolve to hold out quickly crumbled underneath her. Lena let it crumble. Let herself be lost to the tongue between her legs, and came hard with an arch of her back and a low rumbling moan that reverberated through her chest. Her mind was a fuzzy white expanse, but she could feel herself pulsing around Kara’s tongue, as hot as the fire that burned up her spine.

 

Lena drew in a deep fortifying breath and couldn’t help but moan again as Kara coaxed her down from her high with her tongue. She let her thighs relax onto the tops of Kara’s shoulders as she stared up at the dim ceiling of the living room in a haze. Lena laid limp on the carpet, her clothes rumpled and her hair starting to stick to her forehead. Kara relented for the moment and started carefully sucking hickies high on the insides of her thighs and the crease of her hips. Her hands smoothed flat up Lena’s front and rested as a light comforting weight on her ribs.

 

“I was right.” She murmured, kissing back over to Lena’s center, her glasses crammed into her face and the lenses messy.

 

“You  _ do _ taste amazing with chocolate.”

 

And then Lena let her eyes fall shut as Kara’s tongue drug through her again.


	5. Green Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 5: Restraining the other. “Does that feel good?” Engaged. Mild sub/dom. Strap on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that I am NOT taking prompts, I already have this month set. I apologize if listing my two sources caused any confusion! Just sit back and enjoy the ride yall. Thanks for reading!

###  5- Green Light

 

Lena paced around her dim office, the pleasant breeze of the summer night bringing in the salty air from the bay. She had been a creature of restless energy all day, her attitude clipped and sharper than usual if she wasn’t careful. She projected an intense figure as she cut through L Corp like a shark in bloody water, her Louboutins announcing her arrival ahead of her until she showed up in her form fitting attire and severe ponytail. Four incompetent employees had encountered her icy cold ire that day, resulting in a low snarl of threats to their job security if they didn’t shape up and take responsibility for the issues they caused. At one point one of the interns had even vaulted over the water cooler table when he was accidentally in her way as she veered through one of the break rooms. She later told Jess to make sure that the young man was okay, trying to dodge the way she knew her fiancé would have looked at her in disappointment had she found out. In fact, Kara was the source of her restlessness.

 

Well. It wasn’t fair to say it was her fault. If she really wanted to blame someone, it would be the asshole who had provoked an alien refugee into trying to protect itself earlier that morning. Which in turn spiraled into a nasty predicament so hairy that Supergirl had to be called in. Never mind that Supergirl was also knuckle-deep into her when the phone call came. Never mind that it was the first time they were able to see each other after Lena had returned from a two-week business trip in Germany. Never mind that Lena was almost to release and if Kara didn’t leave right then who knew what would happen or if someone would get hurt. Lena had pulled out every colorful curse she knew as Kara dressed hastily, spitting her own curses and apologies before hurtling off their balcony. She had been too mad to finish what Kara had started and stormed into her bathroom, twisting the shower knob to freezing cold.

 

So to put it bluntly, Lena had been a bitchy mess all day and she desperately needed just a little bit of something to control. A certain someone to boss around. She had texted Kara late in the afternoon and learned that she had to go in to the DEO that evening, but that she had requested half an hour to come see her since she wasn’t sure when she would be able to get home. She had fired off one more text about an hour later.

 

_ Red, yellow, green? _

 

Kara had answered it with a simple  _ okay _ and that had been all she could spare her at the time, but it was enough of a reassurance for Lena. She had worked up until seven, and then ordered herself some dinner and told Jess to go home. Her assistant had begrudgingly followed her request and ducked out with the food delivery man, leaving Lena to her own devices. She ate half her dinner, paced, took a discreet black bag out of her purse that she had run home to retrieve around noon and placed it on the corner of her desk, ate the rest of her dinner, and then split the next two hours trying to answer emails and pacing some more. She had a hard time keeping her attention from wandering to the black microfiber bag.

 

Finally, the familiar sound of a red cape snapping in the wind and rubber soled boots hitting the balcony caught her attention and Lena spun on her heel mid-pace in time to see a windswept Kara stride into her office.

 

“We have twenty-eight and a half minutes-” Was all she was able to tell Lena before her arms were filled with her.

 

Lena kissed her roughly, her hands fisting in the cape on her broad shoulders as she pulled her deeper into the office. Warm hands slid around her waist and down, gripping tightly on her rear as Lena steered them around her desk. She made Kara stop long enough to pick up the black bag and a small remote.

 

“Lamps?” She asked, pushing them into motion again.

 

Kara nodded and with a quick click, the office was plunged into a blood red cast. Kara immediately became more malleable under her hands and Lena took full advantage. She was still stronger than her, but now Lena could actually leave marks on her skin. They somehow made it to one of the couches and instead of letting Kara push her down, Lena spun around her and pulled Kara’s back flush to her front. She let the bag fall to the couch with a gentle thump and rattle, letting her hands smooth greedily down Kara’s front. She slid one hand underneath her red skirt, sucking marks onto the side of her neck as she cupped her through her compression shorts.

 

“Color?” She growled, rubbing her hand against her firmly.

 

Kara garbled out a  _ Green, Lena, green- _ as she pushed her hips back into her. Lena slid her other hand up under the skirt and started peeling down the multiple waistbands of her shorts, tights, and underwear. She muscled them to Kara’s knees and then slid her hand up in between her legs again, grinning wolfishly into her neck when her fingers met slick heat.

 

“Have you been thinking about me?” She asked, then licked a hot stripe up her neck.

 

Kara moaned her answer and let her head loll back onto Lena’s shoulder, her hips rolling into the hand that was teasing her. Lena started swiping tight circles over Kara’s clit, her mind veering off into an idea she hoped would work out for both of them. With her hand still on Kara’s clit, she reached back to the zipper of her pencil skirt and jerked it down. She shimmied out of the material and kicked it away, left in her top and underwear and heels. In a split second decision her underwear was on the floor too and she started gathering the heavy material of Kara’s deep red cape with her free hand. She could feel the roll of Kara’s hips stutter unevenly and she pulled her hand away, ignoring the pleading whine to keep going. Instead, she took Kara’s left arm and carefully bent it behind her back over the cape.

 

“Kara, are you listening?”

 

“ _ Yes _ .”

 

“Are you listening  _ carefully? _ ”

 

“ _ Yes, Lena _ .”

 

She paused and kissed the side of Kara’s jaw, then murmured into her ear. “I want to use your cape to keep your hands behind your back.”

 

Kara groaned and didn’t verbally answer, twisting her other arm behind her and clasped her hands around her own wrists in eager acceptance. Heat coiled low in Lena’s belly at her willingness to submit to her and she pressed another warm kiss to her jaw. She took the cape and wrapped it just once around her arms and tugged it taught, but not so much that Kara wouldn’t be able to easily free her hands.

 

“ _ Does that feel good?” _

 

Kara nodded and murmured a  _ yes _ , shivering when Lena pushed her hand across her ribs, her nails dragging against the navy fabric of her suit. She kept her hold on the cape, but reached around Kara and picked the black microfiber bed back up. She held it in front of Kara and softly shrugged her shoulder, signaling for her to pick her head up.

 

“You see this?” She murmured, nipping at the top of Kara’s shoulder. “Do you know what this is?”

 

Kara’s head bobbed in a jerky nod, the muscles in her neck working as she swallowed.

 

“May I use this on you?”

 

Kara nodded again but Lena paused.

 

“Color?” She asked quietly.

 

Kara inhaled deeply and Lena felt her adjust her grip on her own wrists from inside the cape.

 

“Green. Please.  _ Please. _ ”

 

The fire roiled in Lena’s belly like an animal scrabbling to get out and she pressed another kiss to the top of Kara’s shoulder.

 

“Bend over the arm of the couch.”

 

Her tone booked no room for argument, and Kara awkwardly shuffled the few steps to the end of the couch with her underwear down around her knees and her hands restrained, her face burning hot. Lena steadied her and watched as she slowly bent forward at the waist, flexing her knees until she awkwardly tumbled forward onto the cushion with a quiet grunt. Lena checked on her again, and then when Kara confirmed she was fine turned her attention back to the black bag. She zipped it open, the sound deafening against the low hum of the red sun lamps in the quiet office. The soft leather harness, galaxy colored dildo, and small bottle of lube were tugged from their carrier with little fanfare. Lena quickly fit the silicone into the o-ring and pulled the supple leather straps up her legs, cinching them with sure fingers. She turned her gaze back to Kara and found her watching her quietly, mouth open and panting into the seat cushion.

 

Lena held her gaze and pressed open the popcap on the lube, the  _ snap _ of the plastic clicking open quickly make their situation very real. She smoothed her free hand over Kara’s rear, and then rucked the red skirt up over her hips. Kara was so slick she glistened in the low red light. It was almost too enticing to abandon her current plan and just bury her face into her. Lena curbed the urge but couldn’t help herself and spanked her, the sound of her hand slapping against Kara’s skin with a loud a  _ smack _ . Kara moaned weakly and her hips pressed out against nothing. Lena took pity on her and squeezed a dollop of lube into her hand and set the bottle aside. She worked her hand over the silicone protruding from her hips and took ahold of the cape wrapped around Kara’s hands. She adjusted the fabric and anchored them to the small of Kara’s back with her own, feeling almost giddy with control. Lena took the toy in her hand and rubbed the head of it through Kara, making sure that she was ready. In one slow and steady motion, Lena pressed the dildo into Kara’s core, sliding in until her hips were flush and a loud hoarse moan was muffled into the couch cushion.

 

“ _ Color? _ ” Lena growled.

 

“ _ GreengreengreenfuckLenagreen-RAO-” _

 

Lena drew her hips back with a wet sound and snapped them forward, earning another moan from Kara. She looked down as she withdrew again, panting an  _ oh my god _ as the front of her harness came away slick. She could feel how wet she was and she sighed as the harness pressed into her clit when she thrust back into Kara, putting just enough pressure onto her to make her search for it again. Lena watched the purple and blue swirled silicone disappear over and over into slick pink folds, her hands gripping hard at the cape and Kara’s hip. She ground her clit into the seat of the harness every time she slid in. Kara was babbling a mix of profanities and occasionally her name as she tried to roll her hips up and back into the dildo to meet Lena’s thrusts. She kept trying to spread her legs further but her underwear and compression shorts around her knees kept her from doing so. The inability to easily spread her legs also made everything feel tighter.

 

_ “Lena, Lena please, touch me please-” _

 

The plea made Lena snap her hips forward a little more firmly. She slid her hand around Kara’s hip and reached in between her legs. Her fingers slid clumsily over her slick clit but the broken moan told that’s exactly what she wanted. Lena paired the circles of her fingers with the roll of her hips and soon Kara’s moans were coming with every exhale in a high breathy quality. Her muscles burned and fire raced under her skin as she drank in Kara underneath her, open and vulnerable. Her hair was a wild, messy golden splay of curls across the seat.

 

“ _ Come for me, Supergirl _ .” Lena uttered in Kryptonian, the sticky sound of her hips against Kara made a hot blush crawl up her neck.

 

Kara moaned again and then whimpered, her hips pushing back hard into Lena as her mouth fell open in an  _ oh _ . Lena didn’t relent but chose to keep moving, quickly pushing Kara into a second more intense orgasm before she had a chance to even recover from the first one. Lena finally slowed after that and slid fully into Kara just to hear her moan again. She stayed there while she carefully unwound the cape and rubbed feeling back into trembling hands. Kara shifted her hips with a broken whine and Lena noticed a wet spot on her couch from where she had drooled into it. Lena carefully slid the toy out of Kara with a sticky sound and fumbled with the straps around her hips as Kara twisted onto her back, her face flushed and eyes blown wide underneath the messy tangle of blonde hair. Once the harness and toy hit the floor she was reaching out and tugging Lena onto her, urging her up her body until she was pulling her hips down and onto her waiting tongue. Lena sighed and rolled into Kara’s mouth, brushing blonde hair out of her way. 

 

Lena kept most of her weight on her knees but the insistent sloppy licks against her clit made it hard not to bear down too heavily. She felt painfully taught, coiled to the brink and crackling with energy under her skin. Her skin was too hot, as if she was slowly burning up from the inside. Pleasure zipped up her spine with every broad lick or thrust of her tongue, a stronger pulse each time that made her breath catch in her chest. Lena braced her hands on the back of the couch, her hips rolling into Kara’s mouth over and over with steadily increasing breathy moans. Just when she thought she wouldn’t come, finally,  _ finally _ , Kara’s warm tongue coaxed the orgasm out of her body that had been waiting all day. She cried out and stuttered against Kara’s mouth, her breath freezing in her chest as her vision went fuzzy. Starbursts colored the inside of her eyelids and she nearly cried in relief when Kara’s tongue massaged her through her release. When Lena came back down, gasping for breath and feeling raw, Kara started her tongue again with a possessive look in her eye. Lena didn’t dare move.

 

Kara was only fifteen minutes late going back on duty that evening, and Lena went home to wait for her.


	6. Sea Salt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 6: Walking in on the other getting off. “We’ll have to make it quick.” Engaged.

###  6- Sea Salt

 

“Lena, dear, could you go find Kara for me?” Eliza poked her head out onto the porch, the warm morning breeze off the ocean ruffling her silver-blonde hair.

 

“Oh, uh, sure.” Lena marked her place in her book and swung her bare feet from the hammock and down onto the wood decking.

 

“No rush, I just wanted to talk to her about the meals for the rest of the week.” The older woman smiled, warmth crinkling around her eyes.

 

Lena couldn’t help but return the grin to Eliza. She straightened the simple knit dress on her shoulders as she rose to her feet, the book abandoned in the hammock. “I’m surprised she didn’t hear you say that.”

 

“You know, that’s what I thought too. I think she said something about a phone call but she talks too fast when she’s in a hurry.” Eliza waved a hand about in a dismissive gesture and friendly roll of her eyes before her attention was pulled to the shore. “Oh! It looks like the girls have something on their line!”

 

Lena followed where Eliza was pointing and sure enough, Alex and Sam and Ruby down on the beach were struggling with one of the fishing rods.

 

“It must be big…”

 

“This is exciting! I’m going to go see.”

 

In a way that reminded Lena so much of Kara, Eliza hustled energetically down the steps and out the long boardwalk, her flip-flops flapping emphatically and open pastel button up billowing out behind her. She smiled at her exuberance, the raised muffled yells of Alex cursing at whatever was on the fishing line and Sam laughing at her barely carrying back over the sound of the surf on the stony beach. Lena stepped into the cool beach house and slid the heavy glass door shut behind her.

 

The house smelled faintly of lavender, sunlight, and what they had cooked for breakfast a few hours earlier. She picked her way through the cozy furniture of the living room and took the creaky stairs two at a time up to the second floor. The house Kara had grown up in had a comforting kind of quiet that made Lena think of old romance novels and cups of tea. Lena padded quietly down the dim hall, raking a hand through her loose black hair. The guest bedroom door was closed and she turned the knob slowly with a gentle knock.

 

“Hey, Kara? Your mom wa- _ oh.” _

 

Lena jerked the door closed and immediately stifled a laugh. She cracked the door open again after a beat and couldn’t hide the amusement in her voice.

 

“I’m entering the room, whether your hand is still in your pants or not.”

 

Lena slipped into the bedroom and shut the door behind her with a quiet click. Kara was standing awkwardly by the end of the bed, face flushed and her hand held behind her back. She approached her, noting her quick breathing and the way her throat bobbed nervously when she shifted her weight. Kara didn’t meet her gaze, choosing instead to stare over her shoulder into space, her lips balled over her teeth. She moved around her and glanced out of the window, seeing that Eliza, Alex, Sam, and Ruby were still down at the shore. Lena knew that they had been busy in the weeks leading up to the family vacation, and that she and Kara hadn’t had a decent amount of privacy the past couple days. She had tried not to work Kara up over nothing, but she had noticed the way she had pressed against her as they fell asleep the night before. Kara never liked to ask for anything unless it was needed, but this seemed like it should have warranted an ask.

 

Lena turned back to Kara with a smirk and quickly pushed her back down onto the bed, hooking her fingers into the waistband of her shorts and underwear. She paused and looked up at Kara, her brow quirked in a silent question. When she received a jerky nod in response she rucked the clothing down to Kara’s ankles, then slid her hands back up jumping calf muscles and pushed her knees apart.

 

_ “We’ll have to make it quick.” _

 

Kara nodded again and clapped a hand over her mouth in anticipation, her other, slightly sticky hand sliding up her stomach under her shirt in an attempt to anchor herself. Lena grinned at her antics and moved her hands higher to press into the crease of Kara’s hips. Her grin faded into something close to awe at the sight of her, slick and flushed and already so close to release. Had she waited another minute before knocking Kara would have gotten what she wanted. Lena dropped a few kisses on the inside of her thighs in apology and felt her relax a fraction.

 

“Oh, sweetheart. Ask me next time, okay?” She murmured into her hips.

 

“ _ Lena. Please _ .”

 

Lena met Kara’s eyes over the length of her body at the sound of her plea, and without breaking her gaze ran her tongue through her and all the way up to her pink swollen clit. Kara groaned lowly in her chest at the sweeping sensation, holding her hips still with a twitch. Lena was upon her with a purpose, licking and sucking, her tongue deep into her one moment and then her lips pulling heavily at Kara’s clit the next. It didn’t take long for her to get worked back up to where she had been, and Lena pressed two fingers into slick heat. She returned to her clit and closed her lips around it, her fingers sliding in and curling at a steady pace, driving Kara forward in a hurry. Soft moans high in Kara’s chest coupled with the slick sounds of Lena fucking her were eaten up in the room that smelled faintly like sunscreen. Kara’s breath grew ragged and her moans grew more desperate, muffled from behind the pillow she had hastily latched onto when Lena had started working her with her fingers. She felt too hot in just her knit dress, heat coiling low in her belly but ignoring it in favor of Kara.

 

It had only been a few moments but Lena felt the urgency of the situation in her chest. The knowledge that they could be caught at any moment made her double her efforts. It was one thing to sneak around in a bathroom at L Corp, but it was entirely another when you were in your future mother-in-law’s house. She pumped and curled her fingers faster, nipping once or twice at Kara’s clit in between heavy sucks. Finally the powerful thighs bracketing her started to shake and Kara’s gasps for breath became more and more shallow. Lena could feel arousal coating her hand and lower half of her face and growled against her heated flesh as her own need became apparent in between her legs with a heavy pulse.

 

The vibration from her vocalization undid Kara. Her body locked and her back arched up off of the mattress in a silent cry of ecstasy. Lena felt her pulse heavily around her fingers and slowed her pace to draw out her orgasm, her mouth still pulling insistently on her clit. Kara had barely come back down from her high but Lena’s mouth on her sensitive nerves threw her over again, her hips canting up and her body slack against the bed as a low sighing moan was muffled into the pillow. Lena finally relented her flat broad strokes of her tongue when she felt Kara’s hands run clumsily through her hair.

 

“Okay… Okay…” Was all she could manage, still breathless and lying boneless on the bed.

 

Lena crawled up, her hand still cupping Kara in between her legs and kissed her gently.

 

“Take a shower. Then think about what you want to do for dinner for the rest of the week.”

 

Kara nodded mutely, licking the taste of herself off her lips as Lena left her on the bed. She stepped into the adjoining bathroom, washed her hands and face, and then slipped from the room as Kara floundered to sit up.

 

“ _ Wait! _ ”

 

Lena paused at the door.

 

“What about you?” Kara asked, rolled onto her side half dressed and looking thoroughly disheveled.

 

Lena let her gaze rove over Kara’s bare, tanned and toned frame and built up her resolve.

 

“I’ll be fine for the time being.” She winked and slipped from the room.

 

By the time Eliza wandered back up to the house Lena had read two more chapters in her book to try to distract herself from the low thrum of heat and Kara was puttering around in the kitchen in a daze. The day progressed without incident but it was Lena’s turn to feel the constant pull of need low in her hips. She somehow made it until the next evening but ultimately lost her resolve. Lena pulled Kara into the outside shower, burning up with her hands full of blonde curls and a hot mouth eagerly repaying the favor.


	7. Jump The Gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 7: Coming untouched and/or early. “You’re such a tease.” Married.

###  7- Jump the Gun

 

“Mrs. Luthor? Your wife is here.”

 

Lena looked up from the mess on her desk, a scowl still plastered on her face when Jess backed out and Kara slipped in with a small cooler. She felt the tension bleed from her shoulders, slowly pushing her chair away from her wreck of a desk with a tired sigh and small smile.

 

“I forgot about lunch.” She greeted Kara sadly, realizing why she was there. “I’m so sorry, I know you wanted to go to that new bistro.”

 

“That’s why-” Kara set the cooler on the coffee table as she passed on her way to Lena. “-I brought it with me.”

 

Lena rose from her seat and slid her hands into Kara’s as she reached her. “You did?”

 

“I did.” She grinned and pressed a careful kiss to Lena’s mouth, conscious of her lipstick.

 

“Have I ever told you you’re my favorite?” Lena hummed and squeezed Kara’s hands.

 

Kara chuckled at the old phrase and stepped back, her ponytail swinging behind her. “You’re my favorite too. I need to wash my hands, do you wanna work a little longer or are you at a spot to pause?”

 

“Let me finish this one thing and I’ll eat.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Lena watched Kara walk away across her office towards the small ensuite tucked behind a discreet door. The sleek patterned dress drew Lena’s eyes to the lines of Kara’s hips and down the toned long legs to understated high heels. The look was less about she was wearing and more how good she could look in it. In a snap decision, she decided work could wait and instead slowly rounded her desk.

 

It wasn’t often that Lena let work control her the way it had used to, but unfortunately an emergency had come up mid-morning in Metropolis and her entire weekly schedule had been fucked six ways to Sunday and it was only Monday. She also knew that she was going to be working late nights until the management fiasco had been handled, which had resulted already in her showing a rare side of colorful cursing over an earlier conference call. In short, Lena was a ball of stress, and what she wanted most in that moment was to have a breather.

 

She found Kara drying her hands at the sink and bodily slumped into her from behind, winding her arms around her trim waist. Kara swayed to compensate for her impact and tossed the damp hand towel into the discard basket.

 

“That kind of a day, huh?” She covered Lena’s hands with her own.

 

“I’ll tell you when I’m legally allowed.” She grumbled and tried to leech as much warmth as she could out of her wife.

 

Kara grimaced and turned in her arms to pull her into a proper hug. “That’s sucky.”

 

Lena snorted. “Stellar SAT word, Reporter Danvers.”

 

“You mean you didn’t marry me for my vocabulary?”

 

“No, I married you for your shitty cooking.”

 

Kara laughed and leaned back against the sink, running a hand up and down Lena’s back as she pulled her flush to her front. “Yeesh, your whole back is a knot.”

 

Lena grunted a sound of annoyed affirmation and sank into Kara, tucking her chin into the crook of her neck. They stayed there for a long quiet moment as Kara’s nimble fingers poked and prodded at her tense back. She was jolted from her thoughts when Kara kicked out with her leg and closed the door to the ensuite. Lena let herself be turned and pressed into the sink, her wife’s hands warm on her waist.

 

“Mrs. Danvers?”

 

Karas hands slid down the outside of her thighs and started peeling up her pencil skirt. “May I? I promise not to mess up your lipstick.”

 

Lena huffed at the long running joke Kara had decided she’d never let go of, but didn’t object. “I don’t have a lot of time, darling.”

 

Her skirt was carefully folded up to her hips, just enough for Kara to easily slide her hand to cup her over her underwear. Heat and a different kind of frustration started to pool low in her belly at the contact and she let her hands wander low on her wife’s back.

 

“I can be fast.”

 

“I know, and I am sorry for missing our date.” She breathed as Kara started to slowly rub.

 

“-And I told you it’s okay, things were out of your control.”

 

“Yes, but that doesn’t make me-” Her breath hitched as her body started to wake up. “-feel any better.”

 

“Fine… I guess if you wanna make it up to me we can try to go again when your work emergency is over.”

 

“Yes, I’d like that.” She sighed and felt a blush creeping up her neck as Kara pushed her underwear to the side.

 

Lena’s mind drifted to the unmanned phone on her desk and the possibility of Jess looking for her. Her apprehension must have shown on her face because Kara kissed her warmly and lazily slid her fingers through her, ending in a steady circle on her clit. Her hips twitched forward into the touch.

 

“I promise to be fast.”

 

“ _ You’re such a tease _ .”

 

“I do my best.”

 

Lena slid her hands up and curled her arms around Kara’s neck, pressing her forehead into hers as long fingers slid back through her and gently massaged her until she was starting to become slick and lightning crackled in her belly. Lena hadn’t realized how on edge she had been that morning and just the right amount of pressure on her clit caught her by surprise as her body lurched into a fast and sudden orgasm.

 

“ _ Oh God-fuckfuckfuck-” _

 

Kara held her through the pitiful result and tried to suppress her laughter as Lena groaned in embarrassment. She kissed Lena on the side of her neck.

 

“I said I’d promise to be fast but, uh, I guess you didn’t need my help after all.”

 

Lena huffed in annoyance and reached down, wrapping her fingers around Kara’s wrist, and kissed her fiercely. Presentable appearance be damned. She guided her fingers to where she wanted them, moaning quietly as two long fingers pressed into her with a slow stretch.

 

“I’ll give you a fair chance.”

 

It was the last thing she said for the next couple minutes.


	8. Hands Around My Throat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 8: Convincing/asking the other to try something they’ve not tried yet. “Choke me.” Married. Erotic asphyxiation. Strap on.

###  8- Hands Around My Throat

 

Lena sighed into Kara’s neck, taking her time to turn the tanned skin into a mottle of red-purple bruises. Her hips rolled in a lazy steady rhythm, encouraged by the warm hands tightly gripping her rear. Fingers hooked into the soft supple leather of the harness around her waist, pulling her in on every thrust. Kara moaned and Lena grinned into her skin, taking her time in picking out an area that she hadn’t marked yet. She licked across the underside of her jaw and sealed her lips just over her pulsepoint. Kara choked out another moan and her hips stuttered up into the new blue strapon. She sucked a mark into her skin and released it with a soft kiss, ghosting her lips over Kara’s chin to lick into her mouth. Kara whined into her and tried to pull Lena’s hips harder into hers.

 

“ _ Easy,  _ darling _. _ ”

 

“No, I know, I just-” She stuttered, sounding frustrated.

 

Lena propped herself up on her elbows and peered down at her wife, washed golden amber under the setting summer sun and red sun lamp cranked to the highest exposure next to the bed. She swept loose golden curls off Kara’s sweaty forehead and studied her face.

 

“What is it? What do you need?”

 

“You.” Kara rolled her hips, the crinkle forming in between her brows.

 

Lena huffed a laugh and kissed her chin. “Could you be more specific?”

 

Lena rolled her hips again into her and watched her eyes flutter, her mouth working to form words. She could see her wife working up the courage to tell her, and kissed her chin again.

 

“ _ Tell me what you need. _ ”

 

“ _ Choke me.” _

 

Lena paused mid-thrust, just to make sure she heard her right. Kara rolled her head back in frustration and tried to roll her hips up into Lena.

 

“ _ Please _ , Lena. I want you to choke me.”

 

“Are-are you sure?”

 

They had dabbled in power play and restraint, and had even mimicked erotic asphyxiation just in the feel of their hand on the other’s throat. But for Kara, never under the full effects of the red sun lamp. Lena enjoyed accepting the control that Kara sometimes wanted-or even needed-to give up for short periods of time, but she never wanted to accidentally hurt her.

 

“Yes,  _ please _ . I trust you.” Kara whispered, smoothing her hands up Lena’s bare back and then back down to her hips. Her touch was a brand.

 

Lena kissed her fiercely and raised herself up a little further on her right elbow, pressing her left hand flat to Kara’s sternum. She could feel the strong thrum of her heart under her palm, steady and comforting in its rhythm. Her mind whirled briefly as she went over what to do in her head, now a little nervous. Lena looked at her with a stern expression that booked no argument.

 

“You say yellow and the the lamp goes off. Understand?”

 

Kara nodded and tugged again on the harness around her waist, her eyes wild. “ _ Please _ .”

 

Lena studied her for another brief moment under the amber light, and leaned forward to kiss her. Kara sighed into her mouth as Lena started the rhythm with her hips again. She slid her hand up to rest on Kara’s clavicle and leaned back up. Her flat hand swept up and Lena carefully fit her thumb and pointer finger over the thrumming pulse on either side of her neck just under her jaw. She didn’t do anything yet other than continue to lazily roll her hips into her wife, but let her hand cover Kara’s throat just for her to adjust to the feeling. Lena focused for a long minute, feeling the stretch and pull of the muscles in her abdomen and how Kara’s pulse sped up under the pads of her fingers. Then slowly, she started applying pressure. She held her grip just long and gentle enough for a few seconds to make Kara’s eyes flutter before relaxing the pressure. She swept her thumb up over Kara’s chin and ground into her again, grinning as powerful thighs squeezed tightly around her waist.

 

“How was that?”

 

Kara gasped and jerked her close by the harness again, causing Lena to moan at the pressure on her clit.

 

“ _ Again _ .” She rasped, her blue eyes dark and fiery as her breath came raggedly through her lightheadedness.

 

Lena snapped her hips forward with more force and a growl rumbled deep in her chest, lightning crackling under her skin as she tightened her grip again. She held the pressure with her thumb and pointer finger for a few carefully counted seconds, letting the rest of her hand curl over the column of Kara’s neck, and then relented. Kara gasped against her and raked her nails down Lena’s back, her hips stuttering up into the strap on. Lena hissed at the new stinging lines and nipped roughly at Kara’s lip. Her wife moaned and dug her fingers into her back just under her shoulder blades, thighs starting to shake as the roll of her hips grew more erratic against Lena’s steady thrusts. She could feel Kara’s toes curling into the bedsheets under her thighs and started squeezing again. Kara choked out a desperate groan as Lena thrust the strapon in to the hilt, deep enough that the soft pleather front of the harness pressed into her clit. A few seconds later Lena eased her grip off and Kara sucked in heavy breaths.

 

“ _ Close, so close- _ ” Kara rasped, her voice pleading.

 

“Then come.”

 

Kara whined at the demand that bordered on an order. “ _ Please, please again. Choke me again.” _

 

Lena leaned back up onto her elbow again, still keeping pace with her hips and started squeezing one more time. She watched Kara’s chest hitch, her tanned freckled skin liberally dotted with fresh hickies. She held the pressure just a second longer this time, and then relented, sliding her hand completely off Kara’s neck and down to one of her breasts. A soft cry fell from Kara’s lips as she rolled the nipple she found in between her fingers and then Lena watched her come. Her hips pressed up into hers as her chest arched up towards the ceiling, the muscles and tendons straining in her neck as her breath froze in her chest. Kara’s mouth fell open in a silent cry and her eyes rolled as she pressed her head back into the pillow, her hands frozen on Lena’s back in an attempt to pull her closer. Lena kept rolling her hips, her lip caught in her teeth as she watched Kara breathlessly hang in limbo.

 

Finally Kara sucked in a deep breath and collapsed bonelessly onto the mattress with a moan, strands of hair sticking to her cheeks and forehead, looking thoroughly fucked. Lena slowed her hips to a stop and settled back down onto Kara, dropping heavy kisses onto the flushed skin of her neck and cheeks. Kara relaxed her grip and smoothed her hands up Lena’s back, then cradled her by the jaw and guided her mouth to hers. She kissed her sweetly in a silent  _ thank you _ for going along with what she had wanted. Lena kissed her a few more times, still aware of the slick pulsing heat between her own legs but unwilling to take Kara’s moment away. Energy still crackled in between them, but it was far less frantic now.

 

“How do you feel?” Lena mumbled into her mouth, kissing her slowly.

 

Kara hummed against her, the sound vibrating through her chest as her hands tripped lazily back down to Lena’s hips. She worked her fingers under the soft straps of the harness and tugged on them, unable to leave them alone.

 

“D’you come?” She slurred.

 

“No, I was more focused on you.” Lena admitted, pushing her wild dark hair out of the way and tried to press more kisses into the underside of her jaw.

 

Kara grumbled something, and then with more energy than Lena thought she had, rolled them over. She sat up and rested on Lena’s hips with a breathy moan, her golden hair a curly mane around her broad shoulders. The setting sun lit her in vibrant orange from one side and the light from the red sun lamp a warm amber red from the other, casting her into a fiery silhouette. Her teeth flashed white in a broad lazy grin as she rose a few slick sticky blue inches and then rolled back forward and down, pressing the base of the strapon into Lena’s clit. Hot pleasure zipped out in a spidering bolt to the tips of her fingers and toes. Kara repeated the action with a wet sticky sound and Lena’s hands dug into the crease of Kara’s hips, digging her feet into the twisted bedsheets. A quiet laugh bubbled out of Kara’s chest and her fingers started sliding up Lena’s stomach, her expression hungrier than Lena had ever seen it.

 

“D’you want me to choke you too?”

 

Lena sighed a moan as warm hands cupped her breasts, thumbs swiping roughly over her nipples. She nodded and whispered out a  _ just once _ . Kara grinned again, starting to ride her.

  
“ _ Your turn _ .”


	9. Lazy Sundays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 9: Extensive, prolonged make-outs. “Are you just gonna stare?” Married.

###  9- Lazy Sundays

 

Kara trailed the tips of her fingers up and down Lena’s spine, enjoying how her wife pressed her down into the couch cushions. The weight of her head on her shoulder kept her grounded in the moment. She could feel the slow steady thrum of her heart on her bare chest and every stretch and pull of muscle as she breathed. The balcony doors were flung wide and the warmth of the mid-afternoon sun poured into their loft, glinting off the glowing red silvery ring on Kara’s thumb. Lena had been able to engineer the red sun lamp into an emulator that could easily fit into a piece of jewelry. It wasn’t as strong as the actual lamp, but it did dampen her powers enough to cut down on her super hearing and some of her strength. The ring allowed for Kara to have quick, quieter moments like this.

 

Ever since Samantha and Ruby had moved back to National City Kara was able to share some of the burden of being a Super. It allowed for some much needed rest and time spent with Lena, which made the both of them much happier. They had time to do normal things like go grocery shopping and have date nights, take short vacations and have quiet days at home. In short, they were finally able to have a level of what they would both call normalcy.

 

Right now, Kara was taking full advantage of her weekend off from her Supergirl duties. She loved helping people, loved creating and keeping safe spaces, but even the woman of steel needed a break to keep from getting burned out. Currently her break included enjoying the quiet company of her wife with their phones at least ten feet away from their nest on the couch. For the past ten minutes she had just been thinking. Thinking about how lucky everything had worked out-mostly for the better. About how loving Lena had been one of the hardest things she had encountered, yet one of the easiest. How even a couple years later despite the newness of their romantic relationship long gone, she still found a bone-deep comfort in being able to live out the rest of her life with her best friend. Her mind wandered to how pretty Lena had looked in a deep navy dress the night before at dinner, and how she had stolen her breath late into the night as her skin turned silver under the moonlight. How she glowed a beautiful peachy-gold in the sunrise curled up in their bed with her dark hair fanned across the pillow. And how she looked now with her face smooth and her frame completely relaxed, lips still a little puffy from making out like teenagers just a few minutes before.

 

Lena turned her head and pressed a kiss into Kara’s sternum. “Where did you go just now?”

 

Kara blinked herself out of the near-stupor she had lulled herself into, pulling her eyes away from the contours of Lena’s nose and jaw. “Hmm?”

 

Lena propped her chin up on Kara’s chest, her green eyes nearly gold in the sunlight. “What are you thinking about?”

 

“Oh. You.” Kara smoothed her hand flat down Lena’s back, her free hand drifting to the messy locks of raven hair falling out of her wife’s loose ponytail.

 

“Me?” She grinned and started inching up Kara’s body, making her gym shorts rustle.

 

“Yeah.” She breathed, trying to commit the exact shade of green in Lena’s eyes to memory.

 

Lena stopped wiggling and propped herself up on her elbows to hover over Kara, her fingers combing through the curls around her forehead. Kara knew she was looking for signs of stress or anxiety, because even relaxed she was a babbler. She hadn’t realized she had been quiet for so long, but in reality she was just too happy and didn’t feel the need to fill the space with words.

 

“What about me has you so lost in thought?” She murmured, skimming the pads of her fingers over Kara’s brow.

 

Kara hunched her shoulders in brief, half-serious shrug and let a smile tug at the corner of her mouth. “Oh, the usual. Just that I’m lucky to have one of the best people on the planet as my wife.  _ And _ , she happens to be my best friend. That’s pretty cool.”

 

Lena grinned and her cheeks pinked at the admission. “Is that all? She sounds like she’s the lucky one if she’s with you.”

 

Kara watched the way her lips curled around her response, turning the compliment around on her. She started remembering the way those lips had felt against hers, against her skin, the way the built her up with words of love and encouragement, and how they breathed life into her when she needed it most. Her eyes wandered back up to amused green and it was her turn to blush.

 

“ _ Are you just gonna stare? _ ” Lena asked, her voice low and rumbly in her chest.

 

Kara smoothed her hand up her back and gently pushed down in between her shoulder blades. Lena happily relaxed back down onto her chest and Kara tugged her into a slow, intense kiss. She tried to convey what she was feeling through the steady contact. Lena sighed and settled further into Kara, fingers scratching along her scalp. Kara kissed her again and again, licking into her mouth and nipping on her lips. She let her hands wander the expanse of Lena’s back, tripping over the familiar ridges of her spine and dip of her lower back. Lena shifted above her and kissed with a little more heat that made Kara’s toes curl. She could feel warmth starting to pool low in her belly. Lena stopped tugging on her lip with her teeth and brushed her nose across her cheek.

 

“Are you just gonna kiss me?”

 

Kara pulled herself up into a lap-full of Lena. Her wife wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her again through a smirk. She didn’t answer-didn’t need to answer, but instead slid her hands under Lena’s hips and slowly rose to her feet. Kara successfully navigated around the coffee table and felt Lena cross her ankles behind her. She pressed another lingering kiss to the underside of Lena’s jaw and started shuffling down the hall to their bedroom.

 

“Actually, I have much better ideas.” She mumbled into warm skin. “And they involve you.”

 

Lena bit back a laugh and tilted her head a little further to the side for Kara. “Ah, good. I was hoping you’d pick me.”

 

“I’ll always pick you, Lena.”

 

Kara almost stumbled into the doorway when Lena kissed her again, searing and full of promise. She returned the kiss, and didn’t emerge from their bedroom until is was time for dinner.


	10. Brain Breaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 10: Having to be very quiet for fear of being overheard. “Please, please let me come.” Married.

###  10- Brain Breaking

 

The crowd was loud and boisterous in Eliza Danver’s Midvale home. The house was brightly lit, warm, and full of the smells of an enormous thanksgiving feast still being assembled while the steely skies threatened chilly rain and the wind sweeping off the ocean rattled the shutters. It was the first year in many that the group had been able to gather in full. Samantha, Alex, and Ruby were the first to arrive followed closely by Winn and Querl Dox. Clark was usually next with Lois and their son, Jonathan, and Martha. James and Lucy were quite often on their heels if they couldn’t find a rental car big enough for six. Bringing up the rear was almost always Nia (if she couldn’t make it home), Kara, and Lena due to her duties at L Corp. If they were lucky, J’onn would be able to swing by for the dinner. This year he was already working in the kitchen with an apron around his waist, helping Eliza with the roast. The entire weekend was a plan to actually stay and visit with each other before departing on Sunday or Monday.

 

It was going on three in the afternoon and the meal wouldn’t be ready for another hour or so, but there were still platters and bowls of an obscene amount of appetizers. An entire folding card table had been designated the “adult drink table” lined with wines and stronger spirits, one that Ruby was not allowed near yet (Lena would still sneak her a small glass during dinner). Every once in a while there would be an exclaimed warning if someone bumped into it, the legs creaking under the weight of the bottles clinking ominously. The large family was milling about the snacks, helping in the kitchen, being chased out of the kitchen, or taking turns standing in front of the fireplace. Kara was enjoying a conversation on the finer points of L Corp’s prototype portal transportation system with Lena, Winn, and Querl. Her wife was tucked into her side, slender arm curling possessively around her waist while her own was wrapped around Lena’s shoulders. It wasn’t often that Kara got to compete in full-fledge academic group discussions like she had on Krypton, and relished any chance she got.

 

“-dude, Kara, if you don’t take into account for even the mass of the dust particles-”

 

“ _ Dude _ , Winn, I did! And even if I didn’t, that still isn’t what would affect the travelling weight! It’s-”

 

“-On the contrary, Miss Kara,” Querl steepled his hands awkwardly around his ginger drink. “Perhaps it is the mass of the dust particles.”

 

“Querl, stop playing devil’s advocate when you know the science! It’s like  _ none _ of you have heard of dark matter.” She griped gesturing dangerously with her drink spiked with a special bottle Alex had brought for her and Kal.

 

“Yes, darling, but earth is still a little too far behind. Wait another year.” Lena murmured around the lip of her wine glass, her thumb swiping under the hem of Kara’s sweater.

 

Kara glanced down at her wife, “But  _ you _ know.”

 

“I do. I still have questions.”

 

“What do you  _ mean _ you still have questions? I simplified it as much as I could!”

 

“Maybe I just want to hear about it again? Earth science is cool, but not as interesting most days.” Lena shrugged and pressed closer.

 

“ _ What! SHE knows?? _ ” Winn sputtered, his face pinking as he pointed a finger accusingly at Kara. “ _ I want _ to know!!”

 

“Winn, she will break your brain.” Lena warned him without any actual conviction.

 

Kara remembered back to when exactly she had told Lena about dark matter and felt her skin flush. She peeked down at her wife again and noticed the blush creeping up her neck and the way her eyes seemed darker. The thumb stroking on her side was a warm distraction that made her skin tingle. Kara was suddenly very aware that she hadn’t had a chance to give Lena some attention in the past couple days due to their work. With the promise of a weekend to actually relax, anticipation roared loudly up from her belly. She couldn’t help the grin that tugged at the corner of her mouth and quirked a brow before switching to quiet Kryptonian.

 

“ _ So my lesson on dark matter broke your brain? Are you sure that it wasn’t because I was going down-” _

 

Lena cut her off with a quick pinch to her side, hiding her mouth with her glass but failing to control her own smirk. “ _ Brainy can understand you, you drama queen. _ ”

 

“ _ We’re married.” _

 

_ “And he doesn’t need to know about brain breaking.” _

 

“I do not wish to know about brain breaking. My research shows that it is catastrophically detrimental to quality of life and I would rather dwell on more happy topics.”

 

Kara blushed brighter and Lena snorted into her wine. Winn looked confused for a total of two seconds before his face fell into an expression that could only be interpreted as-

 

“I don’t believe in god, but i swear to  _ GOD _ you two are worse than teenagers and one day I will have my revenge.”

 

“I was  _ trying _ to spare you-” Kara started but Winn held up his finger threateningly again with all the gumption of a cocker spaniel.

 

“ _ One day _ I will have my revenge. And it will be  _ so sweet. _ ”

 

Kara could only press her lips together to hold in a bark of laughter as Winn seized Querl by the collar of his thick sweater and hauled him away, still shooting daggers at her. She was brought back to the present when Lena started speaking lowly in the lilting tongue of her homeworld.

 

“ _ I’ve missed you this week.” _

 

Kara relaxed into her and pressed a soft kiss to her temple, feeling warm and content.

 

“ _ I’ve missed you too. But if you were serious, I’d be happy to talk to you about dark matter again.” _

 

Lena grinned and held her wine glass close to her chest, a little common behavior that endeared her to Kara. “I was, and I’ve been trying to decide on how we can break the science to the world. I still think we should go the accidental route…”

 

“Sure. I mean, you basically figured it out that way, I just confirmed it. I think that would be the most believable until we can get others to repeat the results… with, um. No mention of the brain breaking.” She sipped on her drink, still aware of the warm hand on her side and the way Lena’s eyes looked like stormy green seas, continually falling to Kara’s mouth.

 

“ _ Mrs. Luthor,” _ She switched back to Kryptonian.  _ “-you seem a little… distracted.” _

 

Lena met her eyes and gave her a look heavily laden with pure want. Kara schooled her face the best she could into what she hoped was a simple pleasant expression, but she knew the flush on her collarbones was probably starting to give her away. Lena slowly drained her glass without breaking eye contact and then handed it out to Kara.

 

“ _ Would you mind getting me a refill? I think there was something I needed to check on.” _

 

Kara bit back another grin and unwound her arm from her shoulders. She gently plucked the glass from her wife’s hand and watched her subtly turn on the brain wave blocker styled as an understated earcuff. There was a dim flash of blue and Kara knew that where J’onn would have been able to listen in on Lena, now there was nothing. She heard him shift in the kitchen, but stay, probably deciding he didn’t want to know.

 

“ _ Anything else?” _ Kara slipped out of her space, trying not to shiver as Lena’s hand burned a path across her lower back through her pullover.

 

“ _ I shouldn’t take long.” _

 

Kara did grin widely at that. “ _ I feel like things would go quicker if I helped. _ ”

 

“ _ I was hoping you’d offer. But first, wine please.” _

 

Kara laughed quietly and let Lena kiss her on the corner of the mouth before she watched her discreetly leave the living room, pretending to pull her phone out for some reason or another. She immediately made a beeline for the “adult drink table” and finished off the dregs of her own glass before pouring them fresh ones.

 

“ _ Kal?” _  Her cousin glanced up discreetly at her whisper from across the room, mouth full with food.

 

_ “Ears off, please.” _

 

There was a beat, and then he was trying to hide his shit-eating grin around his brie and cracker. Clark winked quickly at her and then turned back to his conversation with James and Lois and Lucy. It was times like these that she was glad she and Kal had grown thick as thieves, often to where they were sometimes mistaken as siblings. This wasn’t the first time he had covered for her, and it was only fair since she had covered for him and Lois in the past. Without any further hesitation, Kara scooped up her drinks and flitted back out into the house. She slipped into the dim hallway before anyone could notice and pressed on, the sounds of the party falling away behind her as the steady thrum of Lena’s heartbeat drew closer.

 

Kara found Lena standing next to the small half-bath tucked away on the far side of the house. It was next to a small sitting room and tiny spare bedroom that rarely got used, so hopefully they wouldn’t be disturbed. She could see that Lena’s eyes were even darker and excitement coiled low in her belly. Her feet stayed their course, stepping lightly and following the beckoning crook of her wife’s finger as she backed into the small bathroom. It was a tight squeeze with both of them but Lena pulled the door shut behind her. The lock clicked, the overhead light went out, and the only light to see by was a small night light down by the toilet.

 

“Put those up there?” Lena lazily nodded her head to the small set of wooden shelving sunken into the wall, face lowly lit by the little golden light.

 

Kara did as she was asked and then shuffled into her space, backing her up into the counter until she was pressing her hips into her. She planted her hands on either side of Lena and casually shifted to slip her thigh in between her wife’s.

 

“Hi.” She grinned, pleased at how the slow grind of her thigh made Lena’s eyes flutter.

 

“Hi.” Lena answered, and put her hand up.

 

Kara paused when she felt the slight pressure on her sternum and tilted her head to the side in question. She had been leaning in for a kiss, but it seemed Lena had better ideas when her hand slid up and started applying pressure to the top of her shoulder. Kara’s grin faded into her biting her lip and she let Lena push her down, down, down until her knees hit the plush decorative carpet in front of the sink.

 

“Please?”

 

Kara nodded.

 

She reached up and helped Lena unbutton her black jeans. The sound of the zipper being drawn down was ragged and loud in the tiny dark bathroom. Kara hooked her fingers into the waistband of her jeans and underwear, and then tugged them in a smooth motion down pale legs. She slid her hands up, her eyes falling from Lena’s flushed face to the thatch of neatly maintained black hair at the apex of her thighs. Kara leaned forward and started leaving kisses on the small moles dotting her thighs and hips. Long fingers curled over the thick wool cardigan on her shoulder. She could already smell her arousal and she was tempted to leave lock the door locked and refuse to leave for the rest of the evening. She glanced up and kissed closer to where she knew Lena really wanted her to be.

 

“We’ll have to be quiet, okay?” She murmured into her hip.

 

Lena nodded and smoothed her hand over the top of Kara’s head. “Okay.”

 

Kara kissed her hip again, and then carefully spread her wife open with her thumbs, biting back a teasing comment when she heard her breath hitch. She exhaled her warm breath onto flushed pink folds that were already slick with arousal and Kara wondered if this had been Lena’s plan all along. She didn’t have much time to wonder when the hand on the back of her head pushed her forward and she gladly complied. Kara almost groaned at the taste of her. A little metallic, and all Lena. She heard a quick inhale above her and got distracted in mapping out what she already knew intimately by heart. Kara dipped her tongue lower and laved purposefully at Lena’s entrance, her nose bumping gently into her pink swollen clit and her glasses cramming up into her face.

 

Lena was making little quiet sounds in the back of her throat every time Kara’s nose pressed into her clit and her fingers left Kara’s head in favor of wrapping tightly around her wrist. Kara pulled out every trick she knew with most of her attention on Lena and an ear towards the door. Rolling her tongue over Lena’s clit a little too fast in short bursts to be human had her wife clapping her free hand over her mouth, her brow furrowed in effort to keep from crying out. Kara slowed herself down and licked broad teasing stripes that ended with her sucking her clit into her mouth, and then releasing it with a soft wet pop. She repeated the motions until sticky strings of slick arousal were connected to her chin and Lena’s thighs were trembling.

 

“ _ Kara… “ _ She whispered, face flushed and sweat starting to dew along her hairline as she let the hand that had been covering her mouth drop to clutch at the edge of the counter.

 

Kara pressed a sucking kiss onto Lena’s clit and took mercy on her, easily sliding two fingers into slick heat. Above her Lena’s head lolled back and her breath sobbed out in a grateful sigh, her hips rolling carelessly into Kara’s mouth and hand as the shreds of her composure left her. Kara loved seeing her like this, completely untethered. Her breathing became more ragged but the single word that fell in a whisper from her lips sent a bolt of heat through Kara’s core.

 

“ _ More _ .”

 

Kara paused for a beat, listened to make sure no one was coming down the hall to look for them, and then pushed three fingers into Lena with another sucking kiss to her clit. She had to lean forward and wrap her free arm around her hips when her knees threatened to buckle underneath her. To her credit, Lena sank her teeth into her lip and only a strangled whine escaped her chest, her hand a vice on Kara’s shoulder. The sticky wet sound of her fingers sliding into Lena was much more enticing than keeping an ear out for anyone who might interrupt them. She could see Lena’s hand clinging to the edge of the sink counter, her grip steel and white knuckled. Kara curled her fingers as she withdrew them and if she had been human she was certain that Lena would be bruising her shoulder from where she had braced herself. She left her fingers twist just a little before thrusting back in.

 

The sound of heels clacking down the hallway made Kara freeze, fingers buried knuckle-deep in Lena and her panting breath washing over her clit. Lena shakily pried her hand from Kara’s shoulder and hid her face in the crook of her elbow to muffle her breathing. The sound of one of their friends coming down the hall veered into the small guest bedroom right next to the half bath they were in and Kara felt adrenaline and mild panic surge through her body.

 

“ _ Hey baby boy! Are you ready to see everybody? _ ” Lois’s quiet voice sifted through the door.

 

They listened to her get Jon up from his nap, his little voice exclaiming that he was hungry. Kara didn’t dare move as her mind ran through a couple different and equally bad scenarios. She had never been more intimately aware of how warm and slick she was around her fingers. Lena’s hips twitched involuntarily against her hand and Kara pressed her nose into her hip, a silent plea to just  _ wait _ . She knew Lena was close, knew that she would have been there in the next thirty seconds. They listened quietly as Lois took her time clacking around the bedroom for a long minute that felt like an eternity, telling Jon what they were going to be eating in a little while. And then the heels were clacking out of the room and returning to the party, a little voice excitedly repeating  _ turkey turkey turkey _ .

 

Kara waited until she was certain no one else was coming to their side of the house, and would have waited longer if Lena hadn’t rolled her hips to try to fuck herself on Kara’s fingers. She peered up at the dim vision of her wife and was about ask her if she was okay when Lena rolled her hips shamelessly again.

 

“ _ Please, please let me come.” _

 

The quietly moaned plea was one of the sexiest things she had heard Lena utter. Kara happily complied and eagerly pressed her mouth to her clit, her fingers starting into motion again. Lena’s hips jolted at the sudden contact and she breathed a low moan into the crook of her elbow. Afraid of someone else walking down the hall, Kara doubled her efforts, sealing her lips around her clit and rolling her tongue over it in time with her fingers. It didn’t take long to push Lena back to the precipice she had been teetering on, her breaths coming out as barely audible moans. Kara kept her pace until finally,  _ finally _ , with a whimper, Lena came hard around her fingers in a tightening slick mess. She continued to pump her fingers as Lena pulsed around her, slowing her tongue and taking more of her weight as her knees started to give out. When Lena’s fingers started carding through her hair Kara stopped and dropped warm sticky kisses onto her hips, her fingers still fully in her wife. They stayed there in the dim silence for a long moment just listening to each other breathe and enjoying being close. Kara eventually withdrew her hand, prompting a soft moan from Lena, and helped her wife clean up with some tissues. Careful of her sticky hand, she helped her pull her underwear and pants back up, leaving her to fasten them as she awkwardly picked herself up from her kneeling position. Lena flipped on one of the soft lights in the bathroom just over the sink and snorted in laughter at their thoroughly messy appearances.

 

“We might need to clean up upstairs after all.” She muttered and worked on fixing her hair and face while Kara washed her own face and hands.

 

“If we go upstairs we’ll miss dinner, and that’s a promise.” Kara arched a brow and snagged the hand towel, trying not to pay too much attention to how her underwear was sticking to her.

 

“That would be a little too suspicious.” Lena reached up and plucked her wineglass from the shelf, taking a hearty sip with a surprisingly steady hand.

 

Kara picked up her own and leaned forward, stealing a quick kiss from Lena. “I guess it would. We’ll just have to be quiet again later.”

 

“That’s something I  _ can _ promise.” Lena grinned and pressed a kiss a little too lasciviously into Kara’s mouth before hitting the light and quietly opening the door.

 

Kara stood there dazed for a brief moment in the dark as Lena sauntered back down the hall, the barely noticeable wobble in her step and hint of pink to her cheeks the only clues that could give away what they had been doing. Kara downed half her drink in one gulp and quickly closed the door, her pants already unbuttoned. She didn’t return to the living room for another few minutes.


	11. Yes Ma'am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 11: Surprise discovery of an overly-sensitive body part. “If you want it, beg for it.” Dating. Mild sub/dom, verbal dominance, hair pulling, toys.

###  11- Yes Ma’am

 

Kara’s apartment was a vacation without having to actually leave the city. Lena found herself splitting more of her free time there and at her apartment rather than the office, learning and growing and healing in more ways than one. One thing that she never really had in prior relationships was the understanding that dating and sex were supposed to be fun. She had only ever known it as business with a side of feelings. Help the other person feel good and then don’t bother to talk about it. It was just there, a release for pent up frustration or excitement, a way to show your partner you cared about them more than usual. Lena didn’t like to look at it that way. She knew it wasn’t healthy and wanted to steer clear of it for the rest of her life if she could. Lena didn’t want the physical and not the emotional. She wanted them both or not at all, and thankfully Kara had brought that particular topic up before she had. In fact, they had a lot of conversations about sex and if Lena had to be completely honest it had just made the experience that much better. It made rolling with the changes and new sensations a much more fluid affair.

 

It was a warm friday night in late spring and Kara had cracked open the windows in the living room and bedroom to let the fresh air in. The floor length white gauzy curtains were pulled mostly shut, though they gently billowed out like sails when the breeze caught them just right. Earlier they had walked through an opening exhibit at National City Art Gallery that Kara had been looking forward to for a few months as a late anniversary gift, and then gone out for dinner and drinks after. Kara had fixed them some coffee once they made it back to her home, which turned into another drink that would actually affect her alien physiology. Drinks had then led to a messy, lipstick-smearing make out on her couch.

 

Lena mouthed her way across Kara’s jaw to her ear, trying to figure out what else she liked. She already knew a lot, but it was fun to look for something else that made Kara squirm. She had already started working on the buttons of Kara’s shirt with one hand while the other twisted in her collar. Lena sighed and returned to her mouth, lightly pressing her hips down as warm fingers slid under the waistband of her skirt at the small of her back. Kara’s hands were a welcome touch, and Lena licked into her mouth to make sure she knew it. She felt her smile against her and Lena untwisted her fingers from Kara’s rumpled collar. She slid her hand up the side of her neck, and then back to comb her fingers through messy golden locks with a gentle drag of her nails. Kara groaned softly at the sensation and pulled Lena closer. Lena propped herself up on her other elbow to check on her. Kara’s eyes were blown wide and a blush was quickly rising to her cheeks. Lena combed her fingers through her hair again and noticed the way Kara tried not to let her eyes flutter closed.

 

“Do you like how that feels?” She whispered, a grin starting to tug at the corner of her mouth.

 

Kara swallowed and nodded mutely, waiting for Lena’s next move. She had noticed that Kara liked having her hair played with, and melted into her when she would scratch across her head. Lena licked her lips and decided to go a little bit further than usual and slid her fingers back through her hair, her nails skimming her scalp, and then made a tight fist. Kara’s eyes popped open and she gasped loudly as her hips jerked up into Lena.

 

“ _ Oh-Rao. Okay. Yeah.” _

 

Lena relaxed her grip on her hair for a moment and nosed her way down to Kara’s ear, an idea she had been entertaining quickly rushing forward. “Remember when you called me ma’am?”

 

Kara nodded. Lena started tightening her grip again, just a little. “Do you want to explore that a little tonight too?”

 

Kara breathed out a  _ yes  _ and rolled her hips up into Lena’s. A smirk would be an understatement, but that’s exactly what Lena was doing when she abruptly removed her hands from Kara and rose to her feet. She looked down and took pity on the bewildered woman, offering a hand.

 

“I’d rather be in bed, if that’s alright with you?”

 

Kara immediately laced their fingers together as she half stood, half floated to her feet and kicked her shoes off. Lena rounded the coffee table littered with their cups and Kara’s glasses, leading her by the hand to the small area that served as her bedroom. Once she was inside she dropped her hand.

 

“Curtain, please.”

 

Kara sprang into action and pulled the heavier divider closed at her command. She returned to Lena and waited patiently, energy rippling through her body. Lena sized her up, then sat down on the edge of her bed.

 

“What’s your word?”

 

“Pizza.”

 

Lena grinned. “Pizza. Okay. Well if it gets to be too much or you get uncomfortable…”

 

“I’ll say pizza.” Kara nodded, blushing a little.

 

“Good. Now come closer.”

 

Kara eagerly strode forward a few steps, but stopped abruptly when Lena held up a hand.

 

“ _ Strip _ .”

 

Kara’s entire face turned a pretty pink and Lena watched the muscles in her throat bob as she squared her shoulders. Her fingers started hastily working the buttons and Lena stopped her again.

 

“Slow down, it’s alright.” She cocked her head to the side, a sly grin tugging at her lips. “Have you seen  _ True Lies _ ?”

 

Kara shook her head.

 

“ _ Really? _ Erm, okay. Nevermind, we can watch it later. Do you trust me?” Lena crossed her leg over her knee and leaned back on her hands. She bobbed her foot a little, trying to distract herself a little from how hot she felt.

 

“ _ Yes. _ ”

 

Lena bit her lip and waited for a beat, and fell still. She gathered her confidence back up again, the cloak she often wore into boardroom meetings, and channeled it into her posture and voice.

 

“One button at a time.”

 

Kara visibly shivered at her firm commanding tone and followed directions, her much steadier hands slowing slipping each button open one by one. Lena watched her reveal inch by inch of tanned skin, feeling far warmer than she had a moment ago. In a smooth motion, Kara shrugged her shirt off her shoulders and let it crumple to the floor behind her. Lena admired the toned lines of her shoulders and the flat plane of her stomach. She thought about smoothing her hands over her defined biceps and curled her fingers into the bed spread. Lena briefly considered asking Kara if she wanted some music, but nimble hands had already popped open the button to her slacks and drawn down the fly. Lena’s mouth went dry as she watched Kara slowly push them down her hips, then to her knees, then she straightened up, hair wild from earlier and let the fabric drop to the floor. Kara kicked them away and Lena watched her flex and curl her hands into loose fists when she managed to pull her eyes from her long toned legs.

 

Lena looked up and nearly lost her breath at how dark Kara’s eyes were now. Her red lipstick was smeared messily on Kara’s face and she wanted to leave more of it on her skin. Lena relaxed her tightened grip on the bedspread and tossed her messy hair over her shoulder.

 

“I said,  _ strip. _ ”

 

Kara’s chest hitched at the hint of steel in her tone and she swayed from one foot to the other for a brief moment, clearly affected by the front Lena was putting on. She reached up and pushed one strap of her bra off her shoulder with an achingly slow drag of her hand. Lena swallowed thickly but kept her face smooth and tried her best to keep her breathing steady. She did fail to keep her legs from pressing a little tighter together for just a moment, the angle of how her legs were crossed making it too easy to put pressure on her clit. Kara watched her closely and pushed the other strap off her shoulder and Lena squeezed her legs together again, a low pulse of heat making her hips shift.

 

“Take it off.” Lena ordered softly, her eyes locked on Kara’s chest.

 

Kara’s chest expanded with a deep breath and Lena felt wholly unprepared for how her breasts pressed against the edge of the soft fabric cups. Her arms bent behind her and in a matter of seconds, her bra was sliding down and off her body. Kara let it fall and flattened her palms to the front of her thighs, cocking her hip out to the side. Lena picked up a soft shaky inhale as she slid her hands up and high in between her legs, then out and up her front to high on her ribs. Her thumbs brushed the underside of soft swells. She watched her hands smooth back down, thumbs hooking into the waistband of her panties and then pushed them down low on her hips. Lena had to bite back a moan when she pivoted her hips around to the other side in a small arc, just enough to change how the light broke over the soft plane of her abdomen, and then pushed the slightly stretched fabric down and let it fall to the floor. Lena could tell she was starting to feel more comfortable if the nonchalant way she kicked her underwear away was any indication.

 

“Feeling better?” She asked, dragging her eyes over her body.

 

“Yes ma’am.”

 

Lena looked back up at Kara’s face when she heard the low, throaty admission. She slowly uncrossed her legs, taking a breath when the pressure relented between her legs, and rose to her feet. Slowly, she prowled towards her, just a bit taller still in her heels and started working the buttons loose on her blouse. She could see Kara’s breathing speed up but she kept her hands by her side. Lena turned and started to slowly circle her. She finished unbuttoning her shirt and let it hang open, the cooler air of the apartment washing over her heated skin. Lena reached up and let her fingers ghost over the muscles in Kara’s shoulders, letting her blunt manicured nails trail lowly down her spine and then back up. Goosebumps rippled across tanned skin and Lena kept prowling, her hand still trailing and their breathing the only other sound in the room besides the sharp staccato click of her heels. Lena rounded her and drug her fingertips over her chest and stopped right in the center of her sternum. She met Kara’s eyes and she pressed down.

 

“ _ Kneel _ .”

 

The muscles in Kara’s throat bobbed as she swallowed again, and then she slowly lowered herself to her knees, cheating a little with her powers to float the last couple inches. Lena held her gaze as she sank down and let her hand fall away from her chest. Once she was resting on her knees, Lena shrugged her blouse off of her shoulders and wandered over to the rack of Kara’s hanging clothes. She found a hanger and slipped her shirt onto it, just to draw the moment out a little longer. Lena pivoted in place and looked back over at Kara, who was sitting back on her heels with her hands clenched into fists on the top of her thighs. The sound of the zipper of her skirt was loud and jagged in the bedroom, cutting through the heavy air.

 

“Hands behind your back, darling.” She purred, sliding the skirt down her hips and stepping out of it. She draped it over the rack without breaking eye contact.

 

Kara quickly did as she was told, one hand wrapping tightly around her other wrist at the small of her back. Her willingness to obey without question made the knot coil low in Lena’s belly. She shook her hair back out over her shoulder again and wandered back over to Kara at a glacial pace. She could see the blush on her bare chest even in the low light and sauntered up to her, just close enough for the tips of her shoes to nearly touch her knees. Lena reached down and ran her fingers through her hair, brushing it up and out of the way. Kara was looking up at her, face open with trust, but her eyes were dark and wanting. Lena let her hand drag back through messy golden curls, and slid her hand close to her scalp on the back of her head. She could see Kara’s breathing pick up in anticipation and she gave her what she wanted, making a fist in her hair and pulled her head back to expose the column of her throat. Kara’s mouth fell open and she gasped again, her eyes fluttering at the sensation. Lena held the tension for a moment, and then relaxed her hand to slide around to her jaw. She firmly held Kara’s chin with her thumb and forefinger, using the gentlest pressure to tilt her face up to her.

 

“I’m going to give you a task, and I want you to follow my instructions. Understand?”

 

“ _ Yes ma’am _ .” Kara breathed, just barely rocking forward on her knees.

 

“Good.” She let go of her chin but not before she drug the pad of her thumb over her lower lip.

 

“I want you to remove my underwear without damaging them and then you will show me how useful that tongue of yours is. You may  _ not _ use your hands.”

 

Kara opened and closed her mouth a few times, her eye dark and wide and for a split second Lena thought that she was going to say her word just to have her way with her. If Lena had to be honest, she wouldn’t mind being in Kara’s position right now. She filed that thought away for another time when she noticed that Kara was still staring at her dumbly. Lena could tell that she was reigning her control in.

 

“Is there a problem, Miss Danvers?”

 

Her voice snapped her out of her stupor and she shook her head. “No ma’am.”

 

Lena didn’t say anything else, but watched Kara closely as her eyes dropped slowly down her body. She rose up slowly on her knees and leaned forward, her nose tracing the stitching of waistband. Lena had to hold herself still as her hot breath puffed through the thin fabric and warmed her skin. She couldn’t help the gasp that came with the sensation of Kara’s teeth gently pressing into her hip and carefully taking a hold of the waistband of her panties. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, Kara pulled the fabric down. Her messy hair fell in loose curls around her broad shoulders and Lena could see how tightly she had her fingers wrapped around her own wrist. Her underwear stuck to her for just a moment, and then it was sliding down her thighs and to her knees. Lena swallowed back a moan and shifted her weight to let the fabric fall loose, still carefully held up in Kara’s teeth. Kara let go and they dropped to the floor. Lena kicked them away.

 

“Very good, darling.” She whispered, running her hand soothingly through her hair as she straightened back up, her freckled cheeks pink. “How are you feeling?”

 

Kara licked her lips, eyes flickering from the neatly trimmed thatch of black hair between her legs up to her face. “Good, Miss Luthor.”

 

Heat pulsed heavily between her legs and Lena nodded, removing her hand from Kara’s hair. “Whenever you’re ready.”

 

Kara breathed a ragged breath across the tops of her thighs and immediately leaned forward. Her mouth connected to the crease of her hip with a flat wet lick and a sucking kiss. Kara took her time covering every inch of her hips with her mouth, eagerly sucking marks into her skin when Lena told her to. Every brush of her lips sent sparks dancing across her skin, and then finally, Kara started spiralling her way in. Lena knew she was already beyond wet, she could feel how slick she had become and how it threatened to drip long and sticky down the inside of her thigh. She knew that Kara would have a lot to deal with and the anticipation made her pulse throb heavily in between her legs. To make it easier for her, Lena shuffled her feet a little further apart and swayed to stand a little closer, one foot sliding in between her thighs. Lena let Kara settle back down on her heels, adrenaline singing through her body as she glanced back up at her one more time, panting across her. A pink tongue licked across her lips and she dropped her gaze.

 

A warm wet tongue carefully laved across the seam of her, already pink and swollen and ready. Lena’s breath sped from her in a breathy moan as pleasure zipped through her. Kara licked a hot stripe through her again, letting her tongue just barely run through her. She leaned back for a moment with a gasp, her eyes blown wide and her lips and chin already slick. Kara licked her lips again and then leaned back in, sliding her tongue through her bold and full with a quiet moan. Lena sighed and relaxed a little as she watched Kara between her legs. It was an entrancing sight to watch how her jaw worked, how the muscles in her throat bobbed when she swallowed or sucked in a breath. Lena moaned and had to remember to unlock her knees when Kara’s tongue dipped just inside her with a broad swipe. Her hips bucked into her when she drug her tongue up and sucked her clit into her mouth.

 

“ _ Yes, god, Kara. So good. _ ” She breathed and let a hand fall back into messy curls.

 

Lena slid her hand back through and made a fist again at the back of her head. Kara whimpered at the pull and dipped her tongue in a little deeper, but not as deep as Lena wanted. With a firm tug she made Kara crane her head back and she nearly lost her motivation to stand when a loud and perfectly pornographic moan tore from her chest. Lena watched her struggle to catch her breath for a moment, and then slid her foot forward a little more to shift closer.

 

“ _ Fuck me with your tongue _ .”

 

The order came out as a hiss and Kara gasped again, but eagerly took Lena back into her mouth without hesitation. She shifted her jaw, and then she thrust her tongue up and into her. Lena rolled her hips down and onto her tongue with a soft cry, fist locked at the back of Kara’s head. She got lost in the feel of her sliding into her over and over, her hot breath tingling across her slick folds and her nose occasionally bumping against her clit. Lena made sure to try to loosen and then tighten her fist at the back of Kara’s head in odd intervals, just to keep her on her toes. It was working because when Lena managed to take in the scene beneath her with some clarity, Kara’s brow was furrowed in pleasure and her hips were subtly rolling against nothing but air. Yet she still followed directions and kept her hands locked behind her back. Lena rolled her hips down hard and a whine escaped her as Kara’s nose pressed firmly into her clit.

 

“ _ Almost, Kara, almost-” _ She panted, and then nearly screamed when the tongue inside of her just barely vibrated, sending out shocks of pleasure that made her hips jolt. Lightening zipped up her spine and it took all of her effort to remain standing.

 

Lena changed her hold on Kara’s hair, sliding a little lower towards the base of her skull and then made a more comfortable fist. The change was drastic. Kara’s eyes rolled a little and she almost forgot about what she was doing. Lena tightened her grip and an even louder and dirtier moan vibrated into her core. Kara panted against her but soon was thrusting her tongue deep and quick, pressing in so close Lena thought she was trying to melt into her. The muscles in her thighs burned and her hand was getting a little cramped from making a tight fist, but the coiling knot of tension deep in her belly held her attention. She rocked harder into Kara’s mouth with a high pitched breathy whine, removing her other hand from where it had been somewhat braced on a broad shoulder and slid into mussed golden curls. Lena made another careful fist close to her first and she nearly saw stars when Kara groaned and thrust her tongue broadly into her.

 

Lena started to moan high in her chest on every exhale, unable to stop herself and equally as uncaring. Her hips stuttering frantically against Kara’s mouth with slick slippery sounds as she started to lose control. She could feel the crest of her orgasm building quickly and  _ god _ she wanted it. A thin sheen of sweat that had formed on her heated skin made her shiver in the cooler air, but her attention was solely focused on the tongue scorching into her in an unrelenting and punishing pace. The continuous slick friction finally, in a delicious explosion of pleasure, had her come long and hard around Kara’s tongue. Her vision spotted white and she let Kara take a good portion of her weight on her face for just a moment as her breath froze in her chest and her mind went blank for what seemed like an eternity.

 

By the time Lena remembered to breathe, she was a little dizzy and everything felt entirely too sensitive. Kara had stopped thrusting into her, and instead had reverted to licking broad lazy striped through her. With each drag through her she rolled her tongue over her throbbing clit, making her hips jolt with each touch. Lena was about to step away when Kara sealed her lips over her clit and sucked  _ hard _ .

 

“ _ Ohjesusfuck-” _ Spilled from her as a sharp bolt of pleasure blazed up her spine and bloomed around her clit.

 

Lena had to unwind a hand to plant it flat on top of Kara’s shoulder for support as she sagged into her. Kara didn't let her go and just kept sucking and rolling her tongue over her until Lena was quickly a trembling mess against her. Her second orgasm was more intense than the first, harsher but definitely not unwelcome. It tapped into a deeper base feeling of satisfaction she rarely reached, and as it finally abated Lena felt the most relaxed she had felt in months. When she opened her eyes, her vision a little blurred around the edges, she noticed that Kara’s hands were still clasped and her face and neck and chest were flushed the prettiest pink. Her hips twitched against her as she again continued to lazily lick through her, cleaning her up and punctuated with soft kisses to sensitive flesh. Once Lena felt brave enough to actually take a step, she relaxed her fists and carefully combed her fingers through her hair in a soothing motion. Kara breathed a quiet moan against her and tried to chase after her as she finally took a small step back.

 

“Good… very good, darling.” Lena panted, feeling wobbly in her legs.

 

Kara was  _ wrecked _ . The whole lower half of her face was a slick mess, dripping down her neck and dotting her clavicle. Her blue eyes were blown so wide they looked black, and she was very nearly experiencing a full-body blush, still panting a little from eating her out. Lena looked closer and breathed a near silent  _ oh _ when she noticed how wet she had become. It was  _ obscene _ , and quite literally had pulled in a sticky string to drip down onto the hardwood floor. Lena felt her face burn bright and she had to swallow a few times to gather herself.

 

“You’ve done  _ so _ well, darling. I need to figure out how to take care of you…”

 

Lena felt a little zing of residual pleasure twinge in her clit when Kara barely rolled her hips at the praise. Feeling emboldened by Kara’s lack of shyness, Lena shifted her weight and stepped forward again. This time, to Kara’s slight confusion, she didn’t rock her hips forward like she had expected. Instead, Lena tipped her foot back, heel of her stiletto still on the floor, and let the very point of her toe slide over where she thought Kara’s clit was. Her reaction was immediate, her shoulders dropped and her hips rolled forward as her eyes fluttered shut with a loud breathy moan that Lena could feel in her chest. Lena repeated the small motion and Kara whined pitifully. An idea jumped into her head and she pulled her foot away, earning another pitiful sound from the kneeling woman. She leaned down and kissed her, ignoring the way her own arousal tasted on Kara’s tongue.

 

“Stay.” She ordered and stepped away.

 

Lena heard another quiet, strangled  _ yes ma’am _ and wandered into Kara’s bathroom. She kicked her shoes off and stripped out of her bra, damp from sweat, on the way. She quickly located the small discreet plastic box under Kara’s sink and brought the whole container back out into the bedroom. She could feel Kara’s eyes burning into her as she set the box on the bed and popped the lid off, going straight for a blue microfiber bag. Lena loosened the drawstring and pulled out the clean, bright blue toy. It was a soft silicone dildo with a large suction cup at the end, a little bit longer than normal, flared at the base and slightly curved with pronounced soft ridges. It was  _ exactly _ what Lena was looking for. Just to be cautious, she fished out a bottle of lube she had bought Kara and squirted a generous amount onto the shaft. She turned slowly back to Kara, her hand lazily working the length of the thick toy. Kara’s gaze was locked on her hands and Lena watched the muscles in her throat bob as she swallowed again.

 

“This is going to be for you.” She told her, hand twisting up the shaft and back down as she padded quietly over to her.

 

Lena half-knelt down in front of her reaching down in between Kara’s legs, let the toy brush over her clit, and then pressed it down into the floor where her arousal had dripped. When she made a move to find the head of the toy Lena stilled her hips with a touch, leaving her suspended in an awkward angle. Kara whined pitifully again but did as she was told. With the toy in place, Lena straightened back up and let her left hand slide soothingly into messy curls, blunt fingernails scratching gently at the back of her head while her other kept a loose hold on the toy.

 

“It’s ready for you, but I want you to do one more thing for me.”

 

Kara’s blue eyes found hers, wide and trusting and very turned on. “ _ Yes ma’am _ .”

 

Lena made her wait for just a beat, and then spoke just barely over a whisper but it sounded like a shout in the quiet room, “ _ If you want it, beg for it.” _

 

Kara whined and her face and chest flushed red, but she held no reservations.

 

_ “Please Lena, please let me, please, I need to come. Please, I’m so ready, you know I’m ready. I’m so wet, please, please let me fuck-ohRAO, Lena-” _

 

While Kara had been so wrapped up in her litany of pleading Lena had drug her hand flat down her body and had slowly put pressure on her hips to make her sit down and onto the bright blue dildo. Kara’s eye’s fluttered at the stretching intrusion and she eagerly sank down an inch onto the slick toy with a grateful moan before Lena’s present hand stopped her motions. Her chest was heaving and Lena leaned forward and dropped heavy kisses onto her flushed skin, slipping her hand away from the toy and resting it on Kara’s thigh.

 

“ _ Lena, can I? Can-May I, please?” _ She whimpered, fighting to keep her hips still.

 

Flattered and feeling warm and tingly, Lena kissed her again with a demanding amount of tongue. “ _ Yes, you may.” _

 

Her granted approval washed over Kara like a blessing as her hips raised up just a little, and the purposefully sank down with a slick noise. A cross between a grateful sign and a needy moan breathed out of Kara as she rolled her hips back up and forward with a dirty wet sucking sound, intent on dragging the end of the toy deep inside her to find that one spot that made her scream. Lena watched her set an impatient pace, the ear-burning sound of Kara fucking herself on a slick sticky toy deafening in the dim bedroom. The floor creaked rhythmically with her shifting weight and Lena couldn’t decide if she wanted to watch the bounce of her breasts or the toy dissapereing in and out of her. More unintelligible begging tumbled from Kara’s lips and Lena reached back up, guessing at what she wanted by sliding her fingers back through her hair along her scalp and squeezing into a fist. Kara cried out desperately as Lena pulled her head back again, her hips becoming sloppier in their movements. Lena’s mouth went dry as Kara still kept her hands behind her back, the smooth muscles in her shoulders and arms pulled taut with tension, shivering under the firm stimulation. She leaned forward and pressed a sucking kiss into the center of her throat.

 

“ _ Keep going, you’re almost there.” _ Lena told her in a low soothing voice, the steel from earlier gone and her free hand sliding down the tensing muscles she always liked to stare at. She could feel her heartbeat back in her clit again, and slickness starting to spread, but what mattered now was the way Kara trembled when she added her fingers on her clit into the mix.

 

A loud strangled moan whined out of Kara’s chest and then with one, two, three deep rolls down onto the toy she was coming loud and hot and long around the bright blue silicone. Lena kept her fingers firmly circling around the deep pink sensitive clit as Kara lost herself in her release. A smaller orgasm chased her further before she could even come back down from her first and a tear slipped out of the corner of her eye and into her hairline. Lena slowed her fingers for a moment, and then took them away when Kara’s hips stuttered weakly against the blue toy. Lena loosened her grip on her hair and pulled that hand away too. Kara sank tiredly onto the thick dildo with a quiet moan and let her hips roll again in a long and exaggerated stroke. She raised herself up until the toy was almost out, and then sank back down with a please moan, the flex and pull of her abdominal muscles hypnotic.

 

_ “Lena, it’s so good, it’s so so good.” _ She mumbled, eyes hooded and glassy as she met her gaze again, rising back up to the tip of the toy. “ _ Can you touch me again, please? Slowly?” _

 

Lena gladly met her request, returning her sticky fingers to Kara’s clit and resuming her circles. Kara breathed out a pleased sigh and rolled down onto the dildo, her forehead falling to Lena’s shoulder. She took her time now, slowly working herself back up with Lena’s help over the next few moments until she was whimpering quietly and coming around the toy again with a jerk of her hips. Lena dropped heavy kisses into the top of Kara’s broad shoulder, listening to her breathe raggedly against her. She felt hot and sticky and enjoyably sore. And annoyingly turned on. She cleared her throat and leaned away, prompting Kara to rock back. A small tired moan sat high in her chest as the toy shifted slickly inside her and she whispered out  _ pizza _ .

 

With that, the dregs of tension bled from Lena’s body and she was rising up to her knees and pulling Kara with her. Kara moaned weakly in her ear as she slid off the toy and her shoulders rolled forward as she finally unclasped her hands. Lena sighed as warm hands greedily slid over her back, pulling her flush to Kara’s chest. She somehow got them to their feet, and then they stumbled into the bed, the container of toys rocking perilously close to the edge. Lena moved it to the floor with a stretch and groan, then pushed Kara down and onto the mattress. She padded back into the bathroom and returned a moment later with a damp washcloth. She took a quick moment to clean off Kara’s face and neck, kissing her again when she was done, and then climbed into bed with her. They wriggled up to the pillows with tired quiet laughter and wrestled with the covers until Kara was able to pull them up and over them. Kara clung to her to try to maximize her skin on skin contact with a pleased hum, and Lena gladly did the same. She wrapped her arms around Kara’s ribs and buried her face into the crook of her neck, still smelling of her own arousal but it was too warm and comforting for her to care.

 

They held each other in the long easy silence soaking up each other’s closeness as they pressed kisses into warm skin and whispered words of adoration into the dim room. Eventually Kara shifted and kissed her soundly, so fully with her heart that Lena thought she might cry.

 

“Th’was really nice. Thank you.” She slurred in contentment.

 

Lena smiled into her lips and kissed her again. “Thank you for trusting me.”

 

Kara made another pleased sound in her chest and was happy to kiss her long and slow for as long as Lena wanted. It wasn’t until they were both sleepy enough to fall asleep that Lena remembered.

 

“Next time, I’ll give you a word. M’kay?”

 

Kara perked up a little, a slow grin spreading onto her face. “Yeah, okay.”

 

Lena kissed her again, but Kara got distracted.

 

“I hope next time is tomorrow. You kinda left that stuck to the floor.”

 

Lena snorted a laugh and just kissed her as Kara’s hands started to wander again.


	12. Petty Bickering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 12: Angry sex. “Let’s take this outside.”/“Don’t stop.” Dating.

###  12- Petty Bickering

 

Lena strode into her office at a speed that nearly had Jess jogging to keep up with her. It had been a parade of one disaster right after another all day and she was ready to snap her tablet in half. It was creeping on eight in the evening and most of L Corp was unfortunately still stuck at their desks. One issue had affected one department, which affected another, which screwed up three more, and while most of the scrambling had happened earlier that day there was still much to be done. Thankfully it wasn’t an internal L Corp problem that had sparked the chain effect, but rather a faulty piece of equipment at the electrical substation nearby. Or so it was originally reported. The power outage fortunately hadn’t affected the building itself thanks to the massive backup generators but it hadn’t done them any favors either. The  _ real _ issue was the city-wide network disruption paired with the substation failure that had been later determined to be a poor distraction for law enforcement.

 

At approximately eight forty-three that morning a strong-armed DDOS attack was thrown against L Corp’s firewalls. Whoever it was had almost broken through until Lena herself had forcibly rolled one of her security engineers away from his desk with a clipped apology and had taken care of the issue herself. To add insult to injury, whoever it was had been able to inject a low level trojan into one of the lower-security server systems linked to a server system at National City University. That mess took another couple hours to identify and coral the coding into a hard drive before running a full-server check. It had taken hours, most of the work day in fact, to check and recheck to make sure that everything was okay and nothing had been stolen. The stocks still dipped and the most influential investors were harrying Lena with worried phone calls that she answered with a cool reassurance she didn’t really feel.

 

The national and international news stations had been all over the issue and Lena had, much to her annoyance, had to request NCPD officers be stationed at all entrances to L Corp so her employees could do their jobs without harassment or risk of legal trouble. Throughout the day the number of news trucks had only increased as more and more information became known through the National City Police Commissioner and L Corp’s legal team. Lena was aware that paparazzi was also standing at the barriers and had been trying to take pictures of her if she ventured anywhere near the lobby. She knew there were a couple images of her with a murderous expression being cycled through social media as she met with some of the law enforcement personnel in the lobby. Scrubbing it from the internet would be difficult but given the situation she didn’t really care if it stayed there. There were worse photos of her that had caused a lot more grief.

 

But to top off her shit day, Supergirl was waiting for her in her office to discuss the matter that had occured that morning. All she wanted was to finally have something to eat that wasn’t a powerbar and take a nap, not have a classroom discussion. But that wasn’t all of it.

 

“Miss Luthor, Commissioner Torres has an update for you-” Jess informed her, stylus flying across the screen of her tablet.

 

“Tell her I have a guest and I won’t be able to meet with her at this time.”

 

“But Miss-”

 

Lena ground to an icy halt at the the door to her office, her eyes briefly landing on the tall imposing frame of the Super waiting for her inside, before pivoting to face Jess. She bit down the ire that bubbled up into her chest and composed herself with a deep breath.

 

“Jess. If you would please go speak to Commissioner Torres in my stead I would greatly appreciate it.”

 

Jess’s jaw shut with an audible click and she nodded curtly. “Of course, Miss Luthor. May I help you with anything else?”

 

“Yes. I’m not to be disturbed while Supergirl is here wasting my time. Thank you, Jess.” She bit out and whirled into her office.

 

Supergirl turned from where she had been watching the news ticker on the television, tension taught through her shoulders. Lena went straight for her messy desk, cutting her eyes to the silent woman.

 

“I don’t have a lot of time to spare. What is it?”

 

She tried not to snap, she really did. Supergirl huffed and her brow pulled low in a scowl.

 

“I thought we agreed not to fight at work.” She grumbled quietly, crossing her arms over her chest as she followed Lena to her desk.

 

“I am  _ trying _ , Kara.” 

 

The sound of Lena setting her tablet down a little too hard echoed harshly in her office. Kara’s brow pulled lower and her mouth was set in a frustrated line. Lena could practically feel the tension rolling off of her shoulders now and knew they needed to dial it down before they started raising their voices. Rarely did she and Kara ever fight, but with both of them being wrapped up in their work and unable to see each other, it was easy to butt heads over stupid petty things. They were tired, they missed each other, and Lena really hated that stupid DEO phone that always rang right when she thought she was going to get an evening with Kara. They had started sniping at each other about how Kara left her boots in the way (it was just that day and Lena was grouchy) and how Lena never washed the coffee pot (sometimes she ran out of time if she had a conference call in different timezones to catch). Lena knew that starting a romantic relationship with her would have its snags, but their schedules not syncing up was by far one of the harder parts. It was very easy to let her frustration morph into something it wasn’t.

 

“Well try  _ harder _ .”

 

It was the wrong thing for Kara to say, and Lena very nearly saw red.

 

“ _ ME? Don’t act like you’re not a part of this problem.” _ Lena hissed through her teeth in Kryptonian, the usual soft lilt to her accent harsh and biting.

 

Kara’s fingers tightened on her bicep and she stalked closer, her back ramrod straight. “ _ I can’t help when emergencies happen! I can’t refuse to go out and help people! I want to help!” _

 

“ _ Don’t twist my words with your hero card when you know good and well that’s not what I was saying.” _ Lena held out a finger in warning, hot anger bubbling up in her chest.

 

“ _ Then please, be more specific. You knew what this would be like, I warned you-” _

 

Lena rolled her eyes and threw her hands up, “ _ Oh spare me! I gave you the same fucking talk, we knew that this was going to be hard!” _

 

“ _ Well maybe I don’t want it to be hard!” _

 

“ _ You think I WANT this to be hard?” _

 

_ “No! That’s not what I’m saying!” _

 

_ “Then be more specific.” _ Lena parroted with a sneer.

 

She knew this was stupid. What they were fighting over was more than stupid. Kara’s eyes flashed a brief warning red and she set her jaw, her eyes dark and her cheeks flushed from trying to hold her anger down. She pried her hands from their vice like grip on her biceps and carefully rounded the desk.

 

_ “Fine. You know what? Let’s take this outside. I’ll be specific.” _

 

Lena narrowed her eyes at her and crossed her own arms over her chest. Kara huffed and gestured towards the glass door to the dark balcony. “ _ We won’t leave the building.” _

 

“ _ Excuse me for being suspicious, balconies and I don’t have many happy memories.” _

 

If Kara’s mouth could have looked any more thin it would have disappeared. She sighed heavily through her nose and stormed over to the door, her boots thudding heavily on the floor. She jerked the door open and unclenched her jaw with some effort.

 

“ _ If I could have just a single moment of your time.” _

 

It wasn’t expressed as a request, and Lena tried not to grind her teeth together. She unwound her arms and squared her shoulders before stalking past Supergirl and out onto the dark balcony. Kara’s heavy boots followed her and the door hissed shut behind them. Lena strode over to the small table and chair set tucked away on a small covered area. She turned back to Kara following her, and even though the light was dim she could still see her uncharacteristic frown.

 

“ _ Well? You have my attention _ .”

 

Kara didn’t stop walking towards her and Lena found herself scrambling backwards, her heart leaping into her throat. She wasn’t  _ afraid _ of Kara, she had  _ never _ been afraid of Kara, but she had only ever seen her stalk like that on a battlefield. Supergirl, when she was upset, was an imposing figure. Lena felt her back hit the wall.

 

Kara scuffed to a stop right in front of her and Lena noticed up close that there was another emotion layered in her anger. A spike of heat made her stomach flip.

 

“ _ What do you think you’re doing?” _

 

Her question came out way more incredulous than she had meant for it to. Lena folded her arms across her chest again, still trying to keep up a front when she realized she wasn’t able to step around Kara. She huffed, trying not to give her any more ammunition. Lena jumped when she felt warm hands gently slide across her waist and Lena knew where this was going. In fact, she was okay with it going in that direction. It was better than yelling.

 

“ _ Trying to be a little more specific.” _

 

Lena met Kara half way in a rough kiss, her hands fisting almost meanly into her hair. She pulled her close by the back of her neck, allowing her pent up frustration to finally spill over into a hot open mouthed kiss. Fire burned under her skin and she moved her hands to the red cape on Kara’s broad shoulders. She curled her fingers tightly into the fabric and muscled them further into the corner and away from where someone could see them. Kara let herself be moved, her hands greedily touching where she hadn’t been able to for far too long. Her hands slid down Lena’s thighs and started pulling at the hem of her skirt. Lena managed to free her mouth from Kara’s and hissed into her ear.

 

“ _ Do NOT rip this skirt, I happen to like it _ .”

 

Kara growled in frustration but obeyed her warning, rucking up the fabric haphazardly and pressed a thigh in between her legs. Lena moaned at the pressure, deciding that she didn’t care in the slightest if someone heard her. Kara licked into her mouth and languidly rolled her hips forward, some of the tension finally slipping out of her shoulders when Lena pushed her own thigh up and into her clit. The hot bubbly anger that had been sitting heavily in her chest sank lower into a slowly tightening coil in her belly. Her skin felt too hot and her clothes too confining as Kara continued to grind into her. She could feel herself growing wetter and arched her chest into Kara’s wandering hands. The dull throb of need made her hips jolt against the muscular thigh against her, dampness seeping through her underwear and onto Kara’s opaque tights. It wasn’t enough.

 

“ _ Touch me. _ ”

 

Her demand came out as a growl, low and dangerous. Kara gasped into her mouth as Lena’s fingers dug into her rear under her skirt. Lena was pleased she didn’t have to repeat herself as Kara immediately slid a hand heavily down her front and moved her thigh just enough to replace it with her fingers. She pushed Lena’s sticky underwear to the side and clumsily stroked her fingers through her slick folds. Relief cracked open Lena’s chest and she pulled Kara closer, nearly bruising her lips on her mouth. Fingers started to move in a sloppy circle over her clit and she sank her teeth into Kara’s lip. Lena gasped as Kara whined into her mouth, her hips jerking into the back of her wrist causing her fingers to slide heavily over her clit. Lena moved her hand around and under Kara’s skirt and pressed her fingers into her over her compression shorts. Kara made a quiet breathy sound in her throat and helped Lena pull her clothing down far enough with her free hand for Lena to touch her. When Lena slid her fingers into her slick folds she pressed her forehead into Lena’s temple with a quiet moan.

 

_ “Please. Don’t stop.” _

 

The fire was gone from Kara’s voice, replaced by a begging need. Lena gladly gave her what she wanted, setting her fingers into tight circles and rolling her hips into Kara’s hand to tell her to pay attention to her too. Kara’s fingers stuttered into motion again and Lena kissed her, sliding her fingers further and pressing two deep into Kara’s slick heat. Kara breathed another needy whine into Lena’s lips and swayed a little as the fingers inside her slid out and then back in. Lena pressed the heel of her hand into her clit and tried to focus on setting some kind of even rhythm. She rolled her hips up into Kara’s hand again with a hissed  _ fuck me _ into her ear. Her breath hitched in her chest when two fingers finally filled her.

 

“ _ FUCK, god-yes. Please, Kara-” _

 

The slick friction of Kara’s fingers thrusting into her stole her breath and any other words that were on the tip of her tongue. For just a few moments Lena let herself forget about her shit day. Forget about how long it had been the last time since she and Kara had been able to have a date much less steal a small amount of time. Forget about the pressure they were both under from their jobs and keeping their relationship out of the spotlight. Forget about everything and just focus on Kara and making her feel good. Lena pulled her in by the back of her neck and let her baser needs take control.

 

Kara panted into her mouth and slapped her free hand onto the wall next to Lena’s shoulder, the stone barely cracking under the sudden force. She rolled her hips carefully into Lena’s hand and Lena could tell she was trying her best to keep her own fingers moving. It didn’t take either one of them long before their motions became sloppy and desperate. Lena gasping for breath, her eyes squeezed shut as she teetered on the edge of release. She could hear a soft ringing somewhere near them, the only indication that Kara heard it too was a frustrated groan.

 

“ _ No, don’t answer it. Not yet.” _ She begged, sliding her fingers deeper and pressing down with the heel of her hand harder.

 

_ “No, I won’t-” _ Kara promised and kissed her again, letting her DEO phone ring to voicemail.

 

Lena nearly cried in relief when the knot finally loosened and she came hard around Kara’s fingers a moment later, amplified by the frustrated energy that had gripped her for days. The tension bled from her body as Kara coaxed her orgasm out of her, feeling hot and raw and as light as a feather. Kara moaned into her ear and squeezed slick and hot around her fingers as she finally came a moment later in response to her touch. Lena mouthed kisses along her jaw as she guided her through her own release with a gentler touch. Kara nosed her way back over to Lena’s mouth, shoulders slumped and warm body pressing her into the cool wall.

 

“ _ I’m sorry.” _

 

Lena kissed her slowly for a long beat, ignoring Kara’s DEO phone as it rang through to voicemail a second time.

 

“I’m sorry too. I don’t want to fight anymore.”

 

“Me either. When will you go home?”

 

Lena pulled her hand out of Kara’s pants and wiped her sticky fingers on her thigh. “Not until late.”

 

Kara sighed and withdrew her own hand with a nod. They helped each other get straightened up and Kara pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. Lena grabbed her hands and held them tightly between them, peering up into Kara’s face in the dim lighting.

 

“I love you, but I-we can’t let ourselves fall into traps like that. It’s… I know I can be really selfish, and I don’t want that with you. I don’t want-I don’t…” Lena trailed off with a huff, trying to find her words.

 

“Lena.”

 

She looked back up at Kara.

 

“We both knew this was gonna be hard, but I want to figure it out with you. It might just take a little time.”

 

Lena nodded and dropped her forehead to Kara’s shoulder and let her wrap her up in a tight hug. “Yeah, I know. But I want it to be figured out already. I’m just tired.”

 

She felt Kara kiss the side of her head and she melted into her front. “Come by when you get off? I’ll text you if I’m here or at home.”

 

“Mhmm.”

 

Kara held her for a moment longer before the DEO phone started going off again. Kara sighed tiredly and finally retrieved it. She answered the call and held it to her ear with a clipped  _ Yes? _ . Lena could hear Director Danvers chewing her out on the other end for not answering her earlier and told her to get to the Hub ASAP before hanging up without letting Kara get a word in. Lena rubbed at her back at an attempt to comfort her as she put her phone away.

 

“Can I use your mirror? I think Alex might actually shoot me if I show up with lipstick on my face.”

 

Lena snorted and started leading her back to the balcony door, feeling emotionally drained but much better than she had ten minutes earlier.


	13. Fire Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 13: Sleepy sex. “God, you look good.”/“We can take a quick shower.” Married.

###  13- Fire Falls

 

Lena wandered back into the bedroom with a partially-drunk mug of black coffee held carefully in her hands, her soft oversized tee sliding off her shoulder. She leaned lazily on the door frame for a moment and watched Kara breathe evenly for a long moment, wrinkling her nose to adjust her dark rimmed glasses. Kara was face down in their bed, the sheets pooled around her waist and the morning sun crawling over her bare back. Her ribs expanded in a large sigh and she wormed a hand out from under her pillow. Kara flopped her hand back in the direction of the door in a silent request for Lena to come back to bed. 

 

“Farmer’s market, darling.”

 

“It goes till eleven.” Kara mumbled and didn’t budge. “Time s’it?”

 

“Six-thirty.” Lena took a sip of her coffee.

 

Kara propped herself up on her elbows with a squinty-eyed frown and craned her neck to look at Lena, her hair a wild mess around her shoulders.

 

“It’s  _ Saturday _ .”

 

Lena smiled into her mug and pushed away from the doorframe, shuffling over to her side of the bed. “Alright, I’ll come back to bed. You can sleep for a little longer.”

 

Kara grumbled something that sounded like  _ as if you could make me get up right now _ and flopped back down. Lena rolled her eyes and set her coffee on her bedside table with a quiet clink. She gathered up her tablet to read the newspaper and slipped back into bed, propping her pillow up to slouch against the headboard. Lena had just powered it on when Kara shuffled across the mattress and draped herself over her lap, pressing her face into her stomach. Lena held up her tablet and let her get comfortable, trying not to squirm as her wife curled her toned arms around her sides.

 

“Comfortable?”

 

“ _ Mmph _ .”

 

Lena grinned and propped the tablet up on her chest, using her free hand to comb through Kara’s curly mane. She took her time reading and partially skimming through the National City Tribune, deciding to save the Wall Street Journal and the New York Times for later that day. Kara snoozed away another hour on Lena’s belly, her body heat keeping her warm enough she almost kicked off the sheet Kara had brought with her. She eventually put her tablet aside next to her empty coffee cup and let herself be lulled back into another light nap.

 

Lena was partially conscious when she felt Kara shift on top of her about half an hour later. She sighed sleepily and smoothed a hand over her wife’s shoulder, cracking her eyes open to see long fingers bunching up the hem of her sleep shirt and Kara looking up at her with her chin propped on her abdomen.

 

“”S goin’ on?” She mumbled, sweeping her messy blonde hair from her face.

 

“ _ God, you look good. _ ” Kara murmured and turned her face down, kissing right above the waistband of her underwear.

 

Lena felt heat rise to her cheeks as she combed her fingers through Kara’s hair again. “Farmer’s market, darling.”

 

“-Is open ‘til eleven. We have time.”

 

Lena almost rolled her eyes but she barely had any resolve in the first place as Kara placed more kisses along her stomach. “Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah. We can take a quick shower.” Was the only mumbled answer she got.

 

Lena didn’t even try to protest, deciding that this was nicer than groggily wandering around the crowded market and dodging hipster soccer moms with their oversized strollers. And when they got there later,  _ when they got there-she was determined dammit _ , if she couldn’t find what she wanted for their friend group’s dinner party that evening she’d just send Supergirl out for some help. She happily stopped thinking about her day plans as Kara eased her underwear down her legs, her head dropping heavily onto Lena’s hip as she maneuvered herself to rest a little more comfortably in between her legs. Lena snorted a laugh at her antics and relaxed back into her pillow as Kara helped her rest her thighs on her shoulders.

 

“Don’t laugh at me.” She pretended to complain, continuing to cover her abdomen with kisses.

 

“‘M not. You’re just cute.”

 

Kara pressed a sucking kiss into the crease of her hip and smoothed her hands lazily over her stomach. “I’m Supergirl, I can’t be cute.”

 

“Mmmm, false.”

 

Kara huffed and peered up at her in fake annoyance. She wrinkled her nose and crawled up Lena’s body to nose into her cheek and press her into the mattress with her body. Lena laughed as she started covering her face with kisses.

 

“I am  _ noble _ and  _ fierce _ and  _ totally _ not cute.” She clarified in between kisses, pushing Lena’s glasses askew with her nose.

 

Lena pulled her into her mouth and kissed her warmly through her smile. Kara relented in her mission and let Lena set the slow, lazy pace for the moment. Lena took her time, wrapping her arms around broad shoulders and squeezing her about the hips with her thighs. The mood shifted when her wife pressed her abdomen into the apex of her thighs with a gentle roll of her hips. Lena sighed into her mouth and repeated the action back, feeling slightly warmer when she managed to find a hint of friction against her clit. She rolled her hips again and found a little bit more, a breathy moan sighing out of her chest. Lena felt Kara smile against her and her shoulder muscles shifted under her hands as she propped herself up.

 

“Will you let me go back to my original plan? Or are you set on the farmer’s market?” She mumbled into her mouth with an answering press of her hips into her clit.

 

Lena huffed a laugh and started unwinding her arms as heat pooled low as a dull pulsing throb settled in between her legs. “I guess we can try your plan. Though if we miss the market I’m blaming you.”

 

“I’ll make sure we don’t.” Kara answered with one more kiss and then shuffled back down Lena’s body, resuming her previous position and coaxing her thighs back onto her shoulders.

 

Kara mouthed her way lower to the insides of her thighs and smoothed her hands back over her hips. Lena let herself settle into her pillow and let her legs fall open a little further. Her chest hitched when Kara’s hot breath washed over her, and then passed by to suck a bruise into the inside of her other thigh. She could feel herself growing wetter with each kiss that Kara pressed to her skin. A small part of her wanted her to hurry up and put her mouth on her. Most of her was content to watch and observe and patiently enjoy the attention she was receiving. Kara sank a little lower onto her chest and let her hands slide low, her warm fingers curling against her. Lena couldn't help but blush as Kara spread her apart, the quiet wet sound of her slick folds opening to her wife burning through her ears. Kara hummed in a smug tone and took a moment to just look at Lena.

 

“What is it?”

 

“You just look  _ so good _ .” Kara breathed into her, and then lowered her mouth with a full lazy lick.

 

Lena couldn’t help the pleased moan that rumbled out of her chest in a low gravelly tone. She watched her wife go down on her, all slow sloppy licks and lingering sucking kisses. It was a sight she could never get tired of. If she had to be honest, it was probably one of the most visually pleasing scenes she had ever laid eyes on. She let her gaze trail over the curve of her cheek bone and the smooth arch of her brow. The muscles in her shoulders shifted when she changed the angle of her jaw and Lena had to run her fingers through her wild golden locks to get a better look.

 

“Only good?” She breathed, a teasing grin tugging at her lips as Kara released her clit with a wet sound.

 

“What, do you want me to fuck you with a thesaurus or something?” She mumbled and took Lena into her mouth again.

 

Lena belted out a loud peal of laughter and she could fee Kara smile against her. “No, good is okay.”

 

Kara hummed into her and looked up, still paying attention to what she was doing but looking like she was mulling a thought over. Lena waited patiently as her tongue thrust into her a few times and then swirled up to take her clit in her mouth. It was almost an agonizingly slow pace and she could feel the tight coil of heat in belly twist with each stroke. her Kara’s hands were heavy anchors on her hips and kept her from rolling up into her mouth with too much force. When Kara did speak Lena felt like she broke her heart and put it back together in just one sentence.

 

“When I look at you like this it reminds me of how I felt watching my first real sunset at the Fire Falls.”

 

Lena reached down and combed her fingers through her hair again, something sentimental on the tip of her tongue when Kara distracted her with her own mouth. She wanted to say something,  _ anything _ , but Kara kept stealing her breath with every swipe of her tongue in an effort to steer away the inevitable conversation. Lena decided she’d play along and address that comment later, choosing to focus on the hot buzzing heat that had spread through her body all the way to the tips of her toes. Deep affection expanded in her chest like a balloon and she fisted her hand loosely in Kara’s hair.

 

“Hey.”

 

Kara hummed in response, her blue eyes flicking up for a moment. Lena bit back a moan as her warm slick tongue rolled over her clit, sending zips of pleasure up her spine like crawling lightening. Lena laced her fingers tightly with Kara’s where they were resting low on her belly.

 

“ _ I love you. _ ”

 

A crease formed between Kara’s brows and she tightened her hold on Lena’s hand. She felt behind her head with her other and held on to Lena’s curled fist like it was a life line. Lena caught a whispered  _ I love you _ and then Kara was upon her again. The tone between them had shifted once more and she knew that something important had happened. Lena continued to watch her wife, trying to hold herself back from the brink as long as she could just so she would have longer to commit the view to memory. She needed this morning to be one she didn’t forget. She needed to remember how Kara had looked at her.

 

As Lena crept closer to release she started hearing Kara whisper words into her slick folds between each pass of her tongue or consuming kiss. Her lip caught in her teeth as she strained to hear and realized that she was repeating her Kryptonian wedding vow. Kara was worshiping her.

 

A maelstrom of emotions swirled in her chest between love and trust to an overpowering selfishness that she had this wonderful woman all to herself. It was quite overwhelming. The slight vibration of her lips made her hips jerk up into her mouth and a high breathy whine was pulled from her chest with every thrust of her tongue. Her thighs started to shake as the knot coiled tighter and tighter. Lena couldn’t hold her release back any longer and with a high pitched feminine sigh of  _ Kara I’m coming- _ , she fell into one of the strongest orgasms she had experienced in quite a while.

 

The world went blank in a comforting darkness as her eyes slid shut. She felt her toes curl against Kara’s ribs and wave after wave of white hot pleasure rippled out from her core where Kara’s hot mouth was still on her. Stars exploded across her vision and her breath froze in her chest as she became overwhelmed. Lena didn’t know how long she stayed suspended high above the earth but finally  _ finally _ she breathed and spiralled back down.

 

Kara cleaned her up with her tongue, pressing sticky kisses onto her too-sensitive flesh and rubbing her thumbs over Lena’s fingers in comfort. Her kisses roamed back out onto her thighs and hips and Lena felt too hot in just her tee as she caught her breath. When she felt mostly lucid she gave Kara’s fingers a quick squeeze and let go. Her fingers curled clumsily into the hem of her shirt and she peeled it off. She dropped it onto the bed and smoothed her hands back over broad shoulders in a silent beckon.

 

“What about the farmer’s market?” Kara grinned and crawled back up her body, sleepy-eyes and blushing.

 

“We have time.” She murmured before pulling her wife into a searing kiss, a sigh on her lips and a promise in her touch as her warmth engulfed her again.


	14. EnGAYgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 14: Being ridden. “We’ll have to make it quick.” Engaged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's day, here's today's prompt a bit early. <3

###  14- EnGAYgement

 

Lena Luthor’s high rise apartment was a vibrant party. If you had asked her four years ago if she’d ever thought this could happen she would have laughed in your face. But times change and you meet people you care about and then  _ wham _ -your home is decorated top to bottom in a ridiculous yet highly tasteful Valentine’s themed party. But it wasn’t exactly Valentine’s day, two days before in fact, and it wasn’t just any old party. Lena’s eyes skimmed the top of the crowd, landing again on the large piece of canvas Kara had carefully tacked to the wall, her large looping hand of  _ We’re Getting Married! _ scrawled neatly across the top. The canvas already had a large portion covered in messages of love and excitement from their friends and family. Kara had wanted the party to feel more personal, and Lena didn’t want it to feel kitschy, but they managed to find a happy medium. She had already made one pass by the canvas, rolling her eyes at Winn’s obnoxious  _ Happy EnGAYgement I love U Binches _ and Nia’s cute  _ Did you know penguins mate for life? You guys are the cutest penguins ever. _ Even Cat Grant had made an appearance for an hour or so and had written a very short and sweet message.

 

The canvas was probably the most visible touch of Kara’s personality for those looking for it. Gorgeous flower arrangements of a rainbow of plumerias, orchids, and orange blossoms were spread across the living room and kitchen. No clichéd roses were allowed at Lena’s party. Pristine white table clothes blanketed most surfaces and a spread of the best food her money could buy covered the dining room. Of course most of the dishes were Kara’s favorites, but the guests didn’t need to know that. Bottles of wine, liquor, and other non alcoholic drinks were lined up on the kitchen island and coolers of beer and water were out on the balcony. A fun playlist kept the room from getting too quiet, even though the crowd didn’t need the help. Lena had let Kara hang string after string of white fairy lights in a random web across the ceiling, though it wasn’t until she found a piece of graph paper she realized Kara had reconstructed the constellations over Argo City. She didn’t ask her about it, but instead pinned the piece of graph paper to Kara’s corkboard of ideas she wanted for their future home.

 

The room was warm and full of laughter and it was everything that Lena had ever dared to dream it would be. But what made it the best was the woman standing by her side with her arm around her shoulders. Lena leaned into Kara’s side, hiding her smile behind her wine glass. She realized she genuinely hadn’t ever had this much fun at a large party and she felt a lot of it was because of Kara’s influence, no matter what her friends told her. She was happy, a little inebriated, and full of good food. Kara had even stolen a few kisses when they were in a less populated part of the loft and they had stayed by each other’s side most of the evening. Even James had put his camera up an hour ago and was now palling around with Clark and Winn while Lucy and Lois egged them on. Alex and Sam had taken over the drinks and Lena had snuck Ruby a small amount of wine when they weren’t looking. J’onn and Querl Dox were having a serious discussion in the corner with a few of L Corp’s brightest, including Eve and Jess. There were even a few other aliens wandering about who worked for the DEO and for Lena’s more discreet advanced Lab. Some were even having excited conversations with Dr Eliza Danvers. And that wasn’t even a fourth of their guests. It was truly a motley crew.

 

_ “Hey, you okay?” _

 

Kara’s quiet murmur of Kryptonian in her ear reeled her back in from her thoughts. Lena tightened her arm around her waist and nodded, careful of the wine glass she was cradling to her shoulder. She turned her head and leaned further into Kara’s side with a soft smile.

 

_ “Yes. I’m just happy I’m here. I’m happy with you.” _

 

Kara smiled brightly and pressed a firm kiss to her temple. They enjoyed a rare moment, watching their friends and family mill about to celebrate their upcoming marriage. It was almost surreal to have such a large physical representation of the web of people who loved them. Just then a somewhat intoxicated Querl Dox stumbled over in his human appearance, a flustered Nia trailing behind him. He was already speaking as he leaned into their space despite Nia’s hissed pleas to  _ just stop _ .

 

“-and it’s been a rather interesting topic of conversation and now I must simply know, who is the top and who is the bottom in this union?”

 

Laughter burst out around them from those who heard him, and Lena joined them, shooting Nia a look of sympathy as her face burned in second hand embarrassment. Lena turned her head and almost snorted into her wine at how red Kara’s face was.

 

“That’s a good question. What do you think, darling?” She asked, unwinding her arm and playfully slapping her rear.

 

Kara somehow blushed brighter and finally managed to spit out while trying not to laugh, “-who put that into your  _ head? _ Lena you are  _ not _ helping.”

 

Querl swayed a little and raised his glass in the general vicinity of the room. “They did. It is a topic I would like to further ponder when I am more sober.”

 

“ _ Who _ did?”

 

“Kara, don’t worry about it.” She tried to calm her when it looked like she was winding up for a babbling rant, slipping her arm back around her waist.

 

“But if you wouldn’t mind answering my question-”

 

“It depends on the situation, there’s your answer.” Lena cut across him in a low voice, trying not to draw too much attention to her reply.

 

“Ah. Yes, that is logical.” He slurred and turned in Nia’s arms, nearly slumping into her as she caught him with an  _ oof _ . “Nia! Am I a top or a bottom?”

 

Lena laughed lowly into her wine and gave Kara a squeeze when she hid her face in the side of her head. Nia apologized profusely and drug the floppy Querl Dox away, quietly admonishing him as he kept repeating his last question with no regard to the volume of his voice. The people around them gave them a few teasing comments but carried on with their original conversations with ease. Kara hid her face for just a moment longer before reappearing, still a little pink but no where near the red she had been. Lena knew her embarrassment was born from her desire to keep certain aspects of her life quiet, and she rubbed soothingly at her side.

 

“ _ It could have been worse.” _ She mused, draining her glass.

 

Kara huffed and drained her own slightly glowing drink , failing to continue hiding her own smile. “ _ I mean, yeah. But it doesn’t really matter in any case. Sometimes the stronger vegetable likes to be told what to do.” _

 

Lena bit her lip to hold in her bark of laughter at Kara’s response.  _ “Tell me how you really feel _ .” She teased.

 

Kara leaned into her and turned her head away from the room. “ _ I’d rather show you how I feel but there are too many people here.” _

 

“ _ Oh really? I thought we were being adults tonight?” _

 

_ “Being an adult is overrated.” _

 

Kara steered them over towards the drinks and Sam gladly gave them a refill, wordlessly toasting them with a wink and her own glowing blue drink. They found another small space on the outside of the living room, getting pulled aside for a few short conversations on the way. When they finally rested their backs against the wall Kara tilted her head towards Lena again.

 

“ _ How long do you think we can leave the party before someone comes looking for us?” _

 

_ “I’d say five minutes tops. You know your sister will catch on quick.” _ Lena answered and slipped her thumb under the hem of Kara’s shirt, stroking slowly across warm bare skin.

 

_ “Hey, she’ll be your sister soon too.” _

 

_ “No, she’s your sister when she interrupts us. I’ll take her any other time.” _

 

Kara huffed and watched the room for a moment, before turning back to Lena with her glass in front of her mouth. “ _ Ok but seriously, how long-” _

 

Lena just rolled her eyes and discreetly pulled Kara out of the living room and into the hall. She quickly led her down the dim hall away from the din by the hand and quickly slipped into their dark bedroom. She could practically feel the energy rolling off of Kara and she went further, tugging her into their bathroom and kicking the door shut. She set her drink down on the counter and pulled Kara to her by the belt loops, kissing her hotly as her fingers slid under the waistband of her jeans and to the button, already feeling Kara’s fingers unfastening her slacks.

 

_ “We’ll have to make it quick. _ ”

 

“ _ Really quick.” _

 

Lena shuffled them backwards to the counter, fumbling for the lock on the bathroom door just in case. It clicked with a finality and then Kara was maneuvering them to the edge of the tub instead. She mumbled something into her lips about needing more room and let Lena push her down onto the side of the tub, her jeans starting to slide down her hips. Lena kicked off her heels and slacks, then hastily peeled Kara’s jeans down her legs. Kara turned so her back was against the wall and slung a leg awkwardly over the wall of the tub and pulled Lena into her lap. Lena straddled her and slid her hand directly into her underwear. They both gasped when her fingers met already slick heat and she breathed a pleased low laugh into Kara’s mouth. She started working slow circles around her clit, the pads of her fingers slipping a little as Kara rolled her hips up into her hand.

 

_ “How long have you been like this, darling?” _

 

Kara whined quietly and with the sharp pop of stitches, quite literally tore Lena’s panties off. Adrenaline lurched hard into her belly and she felt a blush crawl hotly up her chest and neck. Her hand lost its rhythm when a warm hand cupped her firmly, a finger slipping into her folds and starting to massage. She could hear the music still playing in the living room and the random bursts of laughter from their guests. The potential possibility of being caught was both frightening and thrilling. It was a race now to beat the crushing embarrassment at the expense of their friends and family. Her stomach swooped at the rush of the thrill and Kara’s touch soon had her skin feeling hot. The finger rubbing insistently was slippery now, and Kara swept her fingers through her quickly and up to her clit in tight circles.

 

Lena muffled her moan into Kara’s mouth and kissed her. She pulled back a moment and glanced at the clock. Three minutes had passed. Just as she turned her head back to her, the fingers left her clit and slid messily through her. Two long, slender fingers pushed carefully into her and she instinctively rolled her hips down onto them, burying Kara up to her knuckles. A whine breathed out of her as she adjusted to the familiar feeling, heat spiralling from her core into her belly. Kara bit back a moan but she could feel it in her chest. A strong arm wrapped around her hips and just barely lifted her up to encourage her to move.

 

“ _ Hurry, hurry Lena, hurry-” _

 

Lena gladly obeyed, rolling her hips down into Kara’s hand and trying not to make too much noise at the intense slick stretching friction of her fingers. Her own hand caught back up but she could only manage to swipe across Kara’s clit because of the awkward position. Kara curled her fingers as she retreated, her fingers dragging over a spot deep inside her that made a sparks zip to the tips of her fingers and toes. Lena rearranged her feet underneath her and rode Kara’s hand messily, lurching forward to bite down on her broad shoulder when Kara worked a third finger into the mix when she felt Lena had become wet enough. She could feel her heartbeat throbbing in between her legs as the knot coiled tighter in her belly, feeling raw and open in front of Kara. Her entire hand was slick with her arousal as she rode her, and Lena could feel that she had soaked through her underwear.

 

“ _ Touch yourself, I have you. _ ”

 

The hoarse whisper shot directly to her clit and Lena let go of Kara’s shoulder with monumental effort. As she did, the arm around her hips steadied her and her now free hand hastily reached down in between her legs. Her hips lurched forward and a desperate strangled moan clawed out of her chest at the added zing of pleasure. Kara quieted her with a searing kiss and curled her fingers again. Lena responded by speeding her fingers up on Kara’s clit, pressing harder and swiping faster as she slowly sunk forward into her chest. Lena could hear the slippery sucking sounds of Kara’s fingers fucking her at a punishing pace, almost too loud in their bathroom. She could hear the quiet little needy moans that Kara made high in her chest when she was close to coming and turned her head to press hot open mouthed kisses into the side of her neck.

 

“ _ LenaLenaLenaplease-oh Rao-please-” _

 

Lena could feel her control quickly loosening, not that she had much to begin with at the moment. She felt as if she couldn’t take in enough of Kara, she just wanted more, she wanted it rougher. Lena drove her hips down hard with a breathy moan and her breath hitched when Kara’s hand matched her. Her fingers worked mindlessly over their clits and she could feel herself hanging over the edge over the wide yawning expanse of release. Kara breathed hotly across her lips and kissed her desperately, tasting like her sweet alien alcohol, her hips rolling insistently up into Lena’s hand. Lena felt the tug deep in her belly, and then the surging wave of mind numbing pleasure seized her as she squeezed hard around Kara’s fingers and came with a breathless moan. Her hips stuttered unevenly into Kara’s hand as her fingers slid messily over their clits, the muscles in her forearms burning but she couldn’t stop. Kara buried her fingers into Lena and came against her hand, whining softly as her breath froze in her chest and she arched into her. The arm around her waist was a steel band.

 

Goosebumps crawled over her skin as she relaxed bonelessly against Kara, her hands finally stilling and her breath ragged. She gave herself a moment to catch her breath and then managed to look over her shoulder at the clock. Seven minutes. She snorted.

 

“Did you ever play seven minutes in heaven?” She slurred.

 

She felt Kara shift against her and couldn’t help the soft whine as she gently withdrew her fingers from inside her. “Only seven?”

 

Lena sat up and was about to retort when a quiet knock on the door interrupted them. Lena froze, heart in her throat as she was shocked back into reality. She turned her wide eyes back to Kara and found her blushing hotly with her lips balled over her teeth.

 

“ _ Sam is going to pretend she never heard anything, and I’m going to pretend what I think just happened, DIDN’T happen. You have GUESTS, you HEATHENS.” _

 

And with that quietly hissed admonishment, Alex left the bedroom in a storming flurry of footfalls. Lena snorted a loud laugh and buried her face into Kara’s shoulder. At least she didn’t actually walk in on them.

 

“We’re in so much  _ shit _ . Alex is going to throw me off the balcony.” Kara muttered, slowly starting to untangle herself from Lena. “ _ Eurgh _ , my underwear.”

 

Lena rose to her feet on trembling legs and managed to reach the counter. “If you’re getting some clean underwear could you get me some? You… destroyed mine.”

 

Kara looked around and blushed harder when she spotted the tattered fabric at the end of the tub.

 

“Awe, not again…”

 

Lena rolled her eyes with a hint of a smile and pulled out a washcloth. “Kara? Underwear?”

 

Kara jolted into action, pulling her pants up with a displeased expression at the sensation of her ruined underwear and slipped quickly out into their bedroom. She returned a moment later with clean panties and a pullover sweater for her. They cleaned themselves up quickly and redressed as fast as they could, stealing kisses with bouts of quiet laughter. Kara was tugging on her new sweater  _ to hide where you drooled all over my shirt, Lena _ when she started fixing her makeup. It wasn’t entirely wrecked, but it needed some heavy doctoring.

 

“I’ll hurry on out, that way it won’t look too suspicious. What’s our excuse?”

 

“I fucked my fiance in our bathroom during our engagement party.”

 

Kara’s arms flopped down by her sides and she groaned in mock annoyance. “Fine, false alarm at the office it is.”

 

Kara kissed her temple with a whispered  _ I love you, nerd, _ scooped up her drink, and slipped back out to the party, her step just a little bit lighter. Lena smiled after her and finished up her makeup just a few moments later. She returned to the party looking just as immaculate as she had been before with her glass ready to be refilled again. Alex shot her an exasperated look and Sam told her quietly through a barely forced smile that she never  _ ever _ wanted to hear them screwing around  _ ever _ again because she was certain to have nightmares later. Lena did apologize and promised to at the very least warn her before hand next time. Sam only rolled her eyes and handed her a shot of something to  _ get the feeling back into your legs, Luthor _ . Lena couldn’t help but smirk and downed the clear burning liquor with a wink. She wandered back into the crowd towards Kara and thought of how else she’d like to lose the ability to walk later after the party.

 

The excitement of the evening was punctuated by Kara exploding her glass in her tight grip when Lena whispered a few choice options in her ear a little while later. Alex pelted her with pretzels.


	15. Bad '70's Porno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 15: Trying to distract the other with sex while they’re “busy”. “I could really use a fuck right now.” Dating. Strap on.

###  15- Bad 70’s Porno

 

Kara was puttering around her apartment in her favorite Midvale t-shirt and baggy NCU sweatpants, washed to peak softness and perfect for a quiet night in. It was late, creeping on eleven, and she was cleaning up after their weekly game night while classic Britney Spears played softly from her laptop. She thankfully didn’t have much to clean up because the sprawled form of her girlfriend on her couch was pretty distracting. Lena had stayed over after game night, going straight to Kara’s closet and putting on a pair of her extra leggings and her NCU pullover before plopping back down on the couch with her well used wine glass. When Kara had teasingly asked her what she was doing she replied with a slightly slurred  _ I’m supervising _ . She had just grinned and let her be, thinking about the week-long trip they would be setting off on tomorrow morning. She did take a detour to put a new glass of water on the coffee table. A hungover Lena was not exactly how they wanted to start their vacation.

 

“Karaaaa. I’m  _ bored _ .”

 

It wasn’t  _ exactly _ a whine, but it did sound a little petulant. Kara looked back over her shoulder and saw a socked foot waggling nonchalantly on the back of the couch. Okay, not petulant, but definitely whiny.

 

“Turn the TV on or something, I’m almost done in here then I need to finish packing.”

 

There was an unintelligible mumble and then the foot was gone, followed by the disheveled reappearance of a pink faced CEO with her glasses slightly askew. “You’re still  _ packing? _ ”

 

Kara finished putting her mismatched dishes away with just a hint of super speed. “I had a thing to take care of last night!”

 

“Who was it? I’ll beat them up.”

 

“Don’t worry I did that already. Or tried not to.” Kara wrinkled her nose in frustration as she rounded the high kitchen table to go finish packing her bag. “I don’t like beating people up all the time. Why can’t they just stop being stupid? For like, two hours.”

 

“It be like that sometimes.” Lena mumbled and took a few large sips of her water.

 

“You’ve been hanging out with Winn again.” Kara laughed from her bedroom.

 

“I need to know how you millennials speak on social media, it’s not a bad thing.”

 

“Okay, first, you’re a millennial. And second, I’m technically not.” She answered as she started picking out a few tops from her hanging rack.

 

She heard Lena get up from the couch and shuffle over to her bedroom. “Billionaire CEO Lena Luthor, dating Journalist and Cougar Kara Danvers. More news at seven.”

 

Kara barked a laugh and started picking out shoes. “Remind me why I’m dating you again?”

 

The warm solid weight of Lena pressing into her back and wrapping her arms around her middle almost distracted her from her task. “Because you think I’m hot and I buy you food.”

 

“Every word in that sentence... was true.”

 

“Now who’s been hanging out with Winn?” Lena husked into her ear right before she pressed a kiss behind her ear. It made Kara’s stomach swoop.

 

“Lena, why don’t you lay down and I’ll be there in a minute? Also that was sort of Star Wars. It’s iconic.”

 

“ _ Ugh fine _ . You’re  _ momming _ me again anyways. I’m not  _ that _ drunk.” She griped but let go, only to shuffle over to Kara’s bed and flop down unceremoniously onto it.

 

“You are a little, but I also need to finish packing.”

 

“I’m an adult-” She grumbled again and rolled onto her stomach. She squinted when Kara held up two different pairs of flats. “-the blue ones. But as I was saying, I’m an adult and adults don’t need  _ momming _ … and yeah I’m a little tipsy but maybe I just want my girlfriend to eat me out.”

 

Kara grinned and shook her head as she started putting her clothes into her bag. “Strong argument.”

 

She heard Lena huff and took the next couple minutes to organize her toiletries and makeup bag. When she emerged from her bathroom Lena was still on her bed, watching her with a look that quite blatantly said she wanted to eat her up. A sly smile spread across her lips and she rolled onto her back, the hem of Kara’s pullover riding up a little. Kara’s eyes darted to the smooth fair skin of her abdomen and then up to stormy green eyes.

 

“ _ I could really use a fuck right now. _ ”

 

Kara wrinkled her nose and groaned, unable to hide her laugh.

 

“ _ Ew _ . You sound like a bad porno from the seventies.”

 

“Will you fuck me like a bad porno from the seventies? Wait, how do you know what bad porno from the seventies sounds like? Is it working? Oh! Do you wanna watch one? Or do I need to order pizza-”

 

Kara cut off her firm with a kiss, crawling on top of her as the mattress dipped beneath them. “If I eat you out will you promise to never talk like that again?”

 

“Why, was it turning you off?”

 

Kara reached over, grabbed a pillow, and then smacked Lena with it.

 

Lena cackled ractiously from underneath the pillow, her glasses askew, and tried to pull Kara down onto her with her legs around her hips. “Journalist and Cougar Kara Danvers behaves like a three year old, more news at-”

 

Kara cut off her slurred teasing with another kiss and caught Lena’s hands, pressing them into the mattress above her head. She wasted no time licking into her mouth and tasted red wine, purposefully pressing her pelvis down into the cradle of Lena’s hips in a slow and lazy grind. A pleased moan from Lena vibrated through her chest and she rolled her hips up and into her. Kara slid her hands from her wrists and laced their fingers together as she rolled her hips again, pressing just a little bit firmer and was rewarded with a more needy moan. Lena kissed her messily, her tongue laving over Kara’s and sucking her lip into her mouth.

 

“ _ I changed my mind. Can you use the strap on?” _ Lena breathed into Kara’s lips.

 

“So  _ bossy _ .” Kara teased, rolling her hips again.

 

Lena whined her name into her mouth and clung to her hands, her breath hitching in her chest. “ _ Kara, pleaaaase.” _

 

Kara rolled her hips down again, prompting another moan from Lena, and then slid her hands out of her grasp. As she pushed herself up Lena tightened her thighs around her hips and lifted a little off the mattress with her. Kara laughed and lowered them back down as she whined, clearly torn on what she wanted.

 

“Change your mind again?”

 

Lena was flushed and flustered, her brow pulled into a distraught furrow. “...no…”

 

Kara leaned up again, this time Lena let her go. “I’ll be back in a few seconds.”

 

“Just a few?”

 

“I’ll even use my superspeed.” Kara grinned and in a blink, she was gone.

 

She appeared a moment later with a rattle, the plastic container holding some of the toys she and Lena had collected under her arm. Kara put it on the bedside table and dramatically threw the covers to the bed back over Lena. Muffled laughter came from the lump on the bed and in a flail of limbs Lena rolled out from under the comforter. Kara grinned and bodily hauled her up the bed as she continued to giggle. She climbed back on top of her, pressing kisses all over her face as she settled back down into her embrace.

 

“Wanna take your glasses off, nerd?”

 

Lena huffed and slid her hands under Kara’s tee. “But then I can’t  _ see _ you.”

 

Kara rolled her eyes playfully and felt Lena wrap her legs back around her hips. She let her pull her back down and kissed her. “I thought you wanted me to wear the strap on.”

 

“I dooooo… but you’re warm…” Lena mumbled into her lips, her hands still smoothing over her back under her shirt.

 

Kara hummed against her mouth and rolled her hips against Lena, savoring the low breathy sound she made. She took her time, just enjoying the feel of her and how her blunt nails drug across her back each time she rocked into her. Kara felt tingly all over and hot where Lena touched her. When Lena started rolling her hips harder into her, breath coming quicker she leaned back up.

 

“Do you want it?”

 

Lena rutted against her shamelessly, face pink and glasses crooked. “ _ Yes _ .”

 

Kara rolled into her one more time and then pushed up onto her hands and knees. She rocked back onto her heels and hooked her fingers into the waistband of Lena’s leggings and underwear. Kara worked them down off her hips and peeled them off her legs with little trouble. Kara could feel her heartbeat pulsing between her legs and anticipation was thick in her throat. When Lena’s feet were free Kara shimmied out of her own pants, accidentally popping some of the stitches in the waistband of her underwear.

 

“Which one do you want?” She asked and shucked her t-shirt, left only in her sports bra.

 

Lena hummed as Kara popped open the plastic box and pulled out a soft leather harness. She slipped her feet through the straps and pulled them halfway up her thighs as Lena thought.

 

“The rainbow one.”

 

Kara raised her brow and pulled out the correct microfiber bag, trying not to jump Lena’s bones right then and there just because she looked so soft and attractive. “The big lady, huh?”

 

Lena grinned and swayed her raised bent knees, her green eyes dark and hooded. “Yeah. Extra gay.”

 

Kara snorted another laugh and pulled the rainbow striped dildo from the bag. It wasn’t much longer than some of the others they had, but it was the thickest in girth. Appropriately extra gay. Kara fit it into the harness and pulled the strap on up around her hips. She adjusted the buckles and pulled out the bottle of lube before putting the container on the floor. Kara shuffled back towards Lena and sat in between her legs, smoothing her hands up her calves.

 

“How’re you feelin’?”

 

“Good. I‘want you.”

 

Kara leaned forward, smoothing her hands up over her knees and then down her thighs. Lena let her legs relax and fall open a little further, a quiet pleased sigh a response to her touch. Kara slid a little closer and trailed her fingers high inside her thighs, her gaze wandering to pink folds just starting to become slick with arousal. She gently spread her apart with her thumbs, letting her hands follow the lazy shift of Lena’s hips, and then started making wide slow circles around her clit with her thumb. Lena sighed again and smoothed her hands up her stomach, bunching her sweatshirt up around her ribs. She looked up at Lena, watching her with dark eyes, and leaned down to roll her tongue over her clit. Lena gasped and tried to chase after Kara when she leaned back up.

 

“‘S not fair.” She breathed, cheeks pink.

 

Kara grinned up at her and started circling closer. “Just wanna make sure you’ll feel good.”

 

She dropped her eyes back down to her hands, feeling hotter as she watched Lena get wetter. Kara was torn between watching and leaning down to taste her. She swiped the pad of her thumb over her clit and her brain nearly shut off as she watched Lena try to squeeze around nothing, flushed and pink and slick. Kara couldn’t  _ not _ touch her after that, and traced her finger through slick heat. She watched, breathless, as her finger slid into her up to the knuckle. Lena gasped a quiet  _ fuck _ and rolled her hips into her hands. She withdrew her finger, a little winded from how slick it was and pushed two back in. Lena moaned and rolled her hips into her hand again, making a little soft noise in the base of her throat when Kara curled her fingers as she withdrew. Kara’s mouth went dry as she thrust her fingers back in, unable to look away from how she stretched around her fingers.

 

Kara felt hot all over, speechless at the sight in front of her. She slid her fingers knuckle deep and made a pass over her clit with her thumb, heat jolting in a knot low in her belly at the guttural moan Lena gave her. She could feel herself getting more aroused every time she curled her fingers into her. The whine of  _ more _ caught her attention and she obeyed, thumb on her clit and pressed three fingers into her. Lena moaned loudly and arched her back off the bed, hips jerking into her hand as she squeezed firmly around her, soft and warm. Kara swallowed thickly and pumped her hand, the slick suck of her fingers disappearing into Lena made her ears buzz. She wanted to taste her, to take her into her mouth all slick folds and heat and lick as deep as she could but she knew if she did she wouldn’t want to leave.

 

“ _ You’re so wet _ .”

 

Lena moaned again, her thighs shaking a little as she rolled her hips to meet Kara’s fingers. The soft rustle of fabric drew her attention and Kara lost her breath as she watched her slide her sweatshirt up and over her chest, exposing more pale skin and the soft swell of her breasts. Clumsy fingers found pebbled nipples and rolled them, the extra twinge of pleasure causing her back to arch and her core to squeeze briefly around Kara’s fingers.

 

“ _ Kara please- _ ” She rolled her hips again. “ _ I need you _ .”

 

Kara removed her fingers with only mild regret and fumbled for the bottle of lube somewhere near her knee. She managed to find it and squirted out almost too much into her palm, tossing the bottle behind her on the bed and smoothing her hand over the toy as she crawled closer and settled in between Lena’s hips. Warm thighs bracketed her hips and hands pulled her down. Kara held the slick dildo in her hand and found Lena with her finger tips. She leaned forward and kissed her as she pressed against her, and then slowly, slowly started pushing into her. Lena’s deep, gravelly moan was hot in Kara’s ears as she stretched around the toy, her hands scrambling to hold on and her hips rising in a slow cant to meet her. She panted against Kara’s mouth, her bare chest heaving against her.

 

The sound Lena made when Kara filled her completely was so dirty and pornographic she could feel her entire body blushing. Kara kissed her soundly, giving Lena a moment to adjust and herself a moment to reel in the aching throb between her legs. As she felt Lena relax around her, she leaned up to watch her. Lena was flushed and messy, her hair wild and half falling out of her bun and her glasses askew. Kara thought she was the most beautiful person she had ever seen. She shifted and slid nearly out, then rocked back into her.

 

“ _ OhhhhmygodKara-” _

 

Blunt nails scraped down her back as she watched Lena’s eyes flutter shut, her mouth falling open as she gasped for breath. Sparks followed Lena’s nails and Kara felt her stomach swoop as the strap on pressed into her clit. She breathed out shakily and rocked her hips into her again a little more firmly, delighted in the high pitched needy whine that Lena exhaled. Lena fumbled out to the bedside table, and slapped her hand on it a few times.

 

“Lamp? Please?  _ Please-” _

 

Kara reached out and found the small device. She located the switch and with a quiet click the room was plunged into a deep amber glow. Everything seemed to rush to the surface and Kara sank heavily into Lena, gasping as the base of the strap on pressed into her sensitive clit. Lena shifted her hips impatiently underneath her with a quiet litany of  _ pleasepleaseplease _ and Kara gladly gave her what she wanted.

 

It felt different, more raw, and it felt that much more personal when she could actually feel the flex and pull of her muscles when she rolled her hips. Lena pulled her impossibly closer, her blunt nails digging into her back. Kara felt like she was slowly burning up from the inside out as she began to keep pace. She could feel the subtle bite of the tight leather straps and the way the toy felt as she pressed against it with every stroke. Lena’s soft skin against her stomach was scorching and she couldn’t help but bury her face into the crook of her shoulder as she tried to concentrate. Lena didn’t make it easy for her, leaving long red lines on her back and pulling her closer on the thrust in with her thighs around her hips. Each wet, sticky sounding thrust sent a spiraling pull of pleasure into her belly that she eagerly chased after.

 

A string of slurred curses in about six different languages hissed into her ear when she shifted her hips into a different angle on the pullout. She tried to mimic that same angle again and Lena cried out a breathless  _ fuck _ and snapped her hips up into Kara. The force drove the base of the strap on firmly into Kara’s clit and she whined a moan into Lena’s skin.

 

“ _ God-please Kara, I’m so close.” _

 

The quiet needy whimper that broke through Kara’s foggy brain made her reinforce her efforts. She slid an arm underneath Lena’s waist and held her tight enough to pull her body up and into hers. Her skin felt hot and tingly and her hair was starting to stick to her face and neck from the effort. She could feel burning through the muscles of her abdomen and thighs and relished the sensation. Kara leaned back up and drank in the site of an utterly wrecked Lena underneath her, flushed and sweaty with her brow furrowed and glasses finally abandoned on the other pillow. She could feel her thighs trembling against her hips and her hands were a deathgrip on her back. It was getting harder to keep her pace as the knot coiled tighter in her belly and Lena’s moans became more desperate in her ears.

 

Then Lena was coming against her, hard and long and a lot wetter than Kara had anticipated. She pulled Kara close, her long string of  _ fuckfuckfuckfuck _ only interrupted when the wave of release stole her breath from her. Lena’s hips canted up into her desperately, back arched into the mattress, and she pressed her head back into the pillow with her mouth open wide in a silent scream. One of the unconscious rolls of her hips rocked into Kara just right and she surrendered to the white wash of pleasure as she came. Her vision went a little spotted on the edge and and she chased after that continuous pressure on her clit, grinding her hips into the base of the strapon relentlessly. Eventually after a long overwhelming moment, their highs abated and their higher brain function came slowly back to them. They sank bonelessly onto the mattress, flushed and breathless. Lena mouthed sloppy kisses onto the side of her face and neck with quiet little hums, squeezing her thighs around Kara’s hips.

 

“Thanks, seventies porno lady.” She nipped at her jaw, voice husky and low.

 

Kara groaned and shifted her hips for good measure, quieting Lena again with a little bit of slick friction.

 

“I’ll order a pizza next time.”

  
Lena whispered  _ next time is now _ , and Kara let her lead her off again.


	16. Bluetooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 16: Orgasm denial/edging. “Don’t come until I tell you to.” Dating. Toys.

###  16- Bluetooth

 

Lena smoothed her hand over Kara’s ribs, watching goosebumps ripple over her skin. The soft, almost inaudible buzzing was nearly drowned out by Kara’s ragged breathing and the low music thrumming from the stereo system throughout her apartment. They had been making their way through one of their “fun playlists” at an agonizing pace and Kara was having a  _ time _ .

 

Their evening had started in a playful mood with teasing banter over dinner, letting their more competitive sides butt heads over inane discussions. It had boiled down to Lena betting that Kara wouldn’t have the self control to make it through their playlist without coming. Kara took that bet with a smug grin up until Lena switched on the red sun lamp by her bed. Lena had teased her then, asking her if she had second thoughts.

 

“ _ Psh, I can do it. Easy peasy.” _

 

_ “Well then let’s up the ante. No begging.” _

 

Kara had answered her altered challenge by stripping out of her clothes in the middle of the living room and throwing her arms out in a cocky  _ come and get it _ gesture. Lena had gladly strolled after her, queueing up their playlist on her phone. It had been easy to strip out of her own clothes and fall into bed, for Lena to push her back and make her wait, to slide a towel under her rear and settle next to her with the container of toys in front of her. She had picked out a few small things, vibrators specifically, and made herself comfortable. Now came the easiest part for her, sit back and watch Kara squirm under her teasing, first from one gentler toy and now to a stronger one.

 

“ _ Why _ did I bet on this again??” Kara gasped, her hips chasing after the little cylindrical toy as Lena pulled it away.

 

“Your pride.” She answered smoothly and gently pressed the white metal back onto Kara’s rosy clit.

 

Kara whined and struggled to keep her hips still, her legs spread wide and her hands twisted into the pillow. She was doing much better than Lena had expected, lasting through the first five, then ten, fifteen, and now twenty minutes of their playlist. She knew Kara had ridiculous stamina, even in her weakened state under the red sun lamps. But Lena also knew she was more stubborn than anything, and that stubbornness often got her in between a rock and a hard place. Like now. Kara could have easily come over and over, but she was determined to make it through their excruciating forty-five minutes. She was determined just for the fact to say that she  _ could _ last through their shorter playlist. Without begging. Even if she wanted to. Lena had already decided that she wouldn’t tease her too much about this, because it was quite the feat even for as long as she had lasted.

 

Lena cocked her head and listened to Kelly Rowland tell her to  _ speed it up, heat it up, let it go _ , lifting and touched the vibrator to her with the pulse of the song. Kara breathed a high pitched moan at each touch, her hips jerking as the vibrations teased her closer to a release she was fighting against. When the chorus to the song started Lena pressed and held the toy to her and listened carefully to her moans. Lena eagerly watched the tensing and flexing muscles in her abdomen, how they shifted with the slight twitch of her hips and her quick breathing. She waited as Kara’s moans reached higher and higher in her chest, her hips struggling to stay still as she fought to keep from coming. Lena could tell that she wanted to.  _ Badly _ . But Kara also hated to back down from a challenge she set before her. When she could hear the tell tale sign in the pitch of Kara’s voice she pulled the toy away again, grinning at the loud frustrated groan her moan devolved into.

 

“How are you doing, darling?” She asked after Kara caught her breath for a long moment.

 

“How do you  _ think _ I’m doing.” She grouched, covering her face with her arms.

 

Lena leaned forward and blew her hot breath over Kara’s slick center. Powerful hips twitched and a needy moan hung high in her chest in response to the sudden sensation. She decided it was time to switch up toys again and abandoned her current tool next to the first one by her hip. Kara watched her silently as she rummaged through the box again, her expression growing a little suspicious when Lena’s grin stretched broadly across her face.

 

“That face usually means I’m in for some trouble.” She mumbled, shifting her legs to try to get comfortable.

 

“Oh… maybe…”

 

Lena pulled out a toy they had only used a few times. It was a small blue phallic shape with a matching arm designed to rest against the clitoris. Kara had jokingly called it  _ the claw _ but neither one of them had really used it because it was a bit weaker than what they wanted.

 

However.

 

Lena located her phone in the sheets and scooped it up, quickly swiping to the app she had installed and forgotten about.  _ Mostly _ forgotten about. In a matter of seconds she had the toy linked through her bluetooth and was thumbing through the settings to something that they hadn’t tried yet. Kelly Rowland faded away and Lena met Kara’s gaze as the unmistakable  _ thum-th-thum-th-thum-th-thum _ of one of the most popular Snoop Dogg songs thumped through the speakers… and the toy she was holding in her hand.

 

“... _ oh fuck. _ ”

 

Lena’s grin morphed into a smirk as the baseline buzzed through her hand. She watched the muscles in Kara’s thoat bob as she swallowed nervously.

 

“There are only a few songs left, darling. Do you think you can make it?”

 

Kara gathered her wits about her and nodded, re-twisting her hands into the sheets by her hips. Lena set her phone back down and leaned forward, lowering the toy in her hand closer to Kara’s hips. She waited, eyes still locked with Kara’s, and then right before the chorus of the song started she gently slid the toy into her and positioned it so the smaller soft silicone arm with the actual vibrating component pressed against her clit. Kara’s hips rolled enthusiastically up into the toy and her hand, a broken moan singing through her chest as the silicone followed along with the basebeat. Lena held it against her through the chorus, and then pulled it away again, heat blooming in between her legs when a sticky string of arousal briefly connected the toy and Kara together. She gave the toy a once-over, and looked back up to Kara. She was breathless and flushed, her blonde messy curls were wild around her shoulders. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly, skin pink with her blush and nipples pebbled.

 

“ _ God _ if I wasn’t trying to make you lose a bet right now…” Lena murmured and lowered the toy again.

 

Kara moaned long and low as the basebeat of the song pulsed into her, pulling her back up to the edge that she had been fighting against for the last near-half hour. Her hands twisted tightly in the sheets as her hips rose sloppier and more erratic into the toy, her moans rising again in crescendo as she tensed in an attempt to hold herself back. Lena watched her squeeze slickly around the blue silicone and shifted her own hips as a spike of heat tingled through to her clit. She held the toy in place and listened to Kara gasp and fight to stay lucid, only pulling the toy back again when her thighs started to shake. Kara whined at the loss but didn’t say anything, choosing instead to flop back down onto the bed and readjust her grip on the sheets. She waited until the song faded out half a minute later and then Lena slid the toy back into her, knowing what was about to come on the playlist.

 

“This should be fun, Kara.”

 

The look she received that was  _ almost _ a glare fell away as her eyes rolled back when the heavy beat of Beyonce asking  _ driver roll up the partition please _ pulsed into her. She writhed to the beat that teased her back up again, the desperation clear in her voice as the short staccato vibrations alternated with the long and almost cruel pulses of the toy. Her brow was furrowed, mouth open and gasping, her hair sticking to her forehead and falling into her eyes as she concentrated. When that familiar high pitched whine crept back into her voice Lena pulled the toy away, ears burning at the colorful slew of curses that spilled out of Kara’s mouth.

 

“ _ -son of a fucking shit fuckfuckfuckfuck mother  _ **BITCH** _ this was such a bad idea-” _

 

Lena smoothed her hand over her abdomen and blew another breath of hot air onto her over-sensitive core, quickly leaning back up when she whined and snapped her hips back up in the direction of her mouth.

 

“And  _ that _ is  _ not fucking fair.” _

 

Lena laughed lowly, trailing the sticky pulsing toy along the insides of her thighs. “Nobody said this was going to be a fair bet.”

 

She growled in her chest and Lena had to swallow down the sympathetic moan that bubbled up in her chest, the tone of Kara’s voice sitting low in her belly. Lena could feel how slick she had become just from teasing Kara, her own body was coiled and on edge. When Kara’s breathing had sufficiently calmed, she pressed the toy back into her and started the cycle all over again.

 

The music thrummed and the song played on, mirrored through the toy Lena held on and off at irregular intervals. Beyonce bled into another song, and then another, and Kara was nearly sobbing yet she refused to beg. Lena ached to be touched, and she knew from the sounds that Kara was making that her arousal was nearly unbearable. Every puff of breath that Lena blew over her had her hips rolling up, and every stroke of her free hand that danced a little too close when she was resting had her twisting her hips to follow.

 

“How are you feeling?” She purred, pulling the toy away and setting it aside.

 

The only response she recieved was a muffled whine from under Kara’s arms as she hid her face. The flex and pull of the muscles in her abdomen, tensing and relaxing with her ragged breathing under tanned skin was hypnotic. She rose up onto her hands and knees and started crawling on top of her.

 

“Are you close?”

 

Kara whined at her again in affirmation and Lena crawled up and over her thighs, finally managing to get her to emerge from her arms. Kara watched her quietly as Lena straddled her waist, and then gasped when she lowered herself down onto her stomach. Lena sighed in relief at how good the warm, firm body underneath her felt and a blush crawled up her neck when she realized how wet she had actually become just from watching. She leaned forward on her hands and slowly, so slowly, ground her clit into Kara’s abs.

 

“Oh  _ Rao _ .”

 

The sticky sound of Lena rubbing herself onto Kara’s stomach was a lot louder than she was expecting and a quiet breathy moan escaped her as her hips bucked against warm skin. She left a long slick stripe on Kara, breath catching when she tensed the muscles in her belly for her to slide against. The slick friction against her clit was nice, but it wasn’t quite what she was looking for. Lena raised herself back up and shifted to kneel in between her legs again, her knees sliding apart to bring herself down. She pressed her hips high into Kara’s thighs, hovering just over her. Kara let her legs fall open and waited patiently, her hips impatiently shifting as Lena propped her hands up on either side of her ribs. Lena looked down at her, wet and open and  _ so _ pink. She pinned Kara with a raised brow and rocked her hips forward without actually giving her what she wanted. Kara tried to stifle a whine but it was reflected in how she squirmed. Lena could feel the heat radiating off of her.

 

_ “Don’t come until I tell you to.” _

 

Without breaking eye contact Lena ground herself down, slow and steady into slick heat, drawing her clit across Kara’s.  _ That _ was the feeling she was looking for. Kara lost her breath in a broken cry and rolled up into Lena, hands abandoning where they had been clenched in the sheets and greedily clung to Lena’s waist. Their playlist cycled back to the beginning and Lena began a steady rhythm, sliding into Kara and concentrating on trying to rub her clit across hers. It was difficult but not impossible, especially with how flexible she was underneath her. It turned into a race for her to catch up and for Kara to hold on, even though she had won the bet. The fingers digging into her waist egged her on and and slick slippery friction soon had the knot coiling tighter and tighter in her belly.

 

“ _ Lena, I’m so close-” _

 

Lena pressed in a little firmer, starting to feel the flex and pull of her muscles warm up into a dull burn. “ _ I know, just hang on.” _

 

Kara whined and rolled her hips up to meet Lena, pressing her head back into the pillow as she clung to reality by her fingertips. Lena rolled into her over and over, driving herself up until her hips were moving with enough force that the mattress was creaking underneath them. Kara’s wordless sounds of near-delirium were coming long and loud and they stuck to Lena’s skin like taffy. But she wasn’t begging. For how wrecked Kara was, she was still fighting the bet she didn’t realize she had won and it made Lena work harder. Her skin felt hot and sticky and she could feel nothing but slick heat and zips of pleasure that tingled up her spine and made her toes curl. Lena chased that edge of release, and just when she closed her fingers around it she managed to gasp,

 

“ _ Kara, come.” _

 

Kara’s hand’s left her waist and twisted back into the sheet, her breath freezing in her chest and her hips stuttering up and into Lena’s with a wordless cry. The sight of her arching her back almost painfully up off the mattress just to bring her hips closer to Lena sent her tumbling over the edge in fuzzy warmth. She came against Kara, pressing onto her slick folds as close as she could physically get and let her orgasm steal her senses away. Still, she moved her hips through it the best she was able, trying to draw out the sensations. Eventually Kara remembered to breathe and was sucking in deep breaths, red in the face and still searching for friction against Lena. She gave it to her, rolling her hips down and into her until she easily came a second time, and then a small third time with a whine. Only after that did she start to melt into the bed, a panting sweaty mess. It was then that Kara tried to untwist her hand from the bedsheets to find that even with her reduced strength, she had managed to mangle the fabric.

 

“ _ Oh shit.  _ Sorry…”

 

Lena leaned forward and kissed her quickly, relaxing her hips and replacing them with her hand. She easily slid two fingers inside of Kara and started curling into her, planting sucking kisses onto the flushed skin of her chest. Kara moaned breathlessly and rolled her hips up into her hand when she slid her thumb over her almost too sensitive clit.

 

“Don’t worry about it. Just focus on me.”

 

Kara sighed and gladly followed Lena’s suggestion.


	17. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 17: One person clothed and the other naked. “Where are your manners?” Engaged. Mild sub/dom, temperature play.

###  17- Control

 

Kara wasn’t entirely sure how this was something she had come to enjoy, but it was fun. Exhilarating. A way for her to let someone else be in control for a little while so she could let go.

 

She always had to be in control. Control of her powers, her words, how she presented herself in not one but  _ two _ different lives. It was how she had to live but after a while it just got tiring and sometimes she just wanted to  _ be _ Kara without having to check to see if she was holding her glass of water too tightly. She hadn’t broken a glass in a long time, but that tiny sliver of doubt still hung in the back of her head. Right now if the red sun lamps weren’t on, Kara was positive she would have demolished anything she was holding. Good thing her hands were clasped behind her back anyways.

 

The hardwood floor was a little cool against her bare knees but her body still felt like it was burning up as she sat back on her heels, scorching under the watchful eye of Lena who was slowly circling her like a hawk. With every sharp staccato click of her heels and the quiet sliding squeak of her latex pencil skirt Kara felt her heartbeat throb between her legs. She forced herself to stay still against a shiver as the soft leather of the riding crop gently trailed over the top of her back. It slid over the curve of her shoulder and trailed down across her pectoral, coming to a stop in the center of her chest. Kara worked to keep her breathing steady and kept her eyes glued to the floor, not even daring to look at the pointed tips of Lena’s glossy black designer heels. The room felt heavy as anticipation buzzed through her body.

 

“It’s been such a long time since you’ve let me take the reins like this, darling. I really do appreciate your cooperation.”

 

“Of course, Miss Luthor.” she answered demurely, the line of the black riding crop in her vision making it hard to focus.

 

Lena stayed silent for a moment, the little square of soft leather warming against her skin.

 

“Tell me. Miss Danvers.” The little square of leather tapped her sternum. “And be truthful.”

 

Kara murmured a  _ yes ma’am _ and waited patiently, trying not to squirm as Lena trailed the crop down her chest to her ribs.

 

“If I were to place this between your legs, would it come back wet?”

 

Kara’s breath hitched in her chest. She blushed and swallowed thickly but nodded, the long curling locks of her ponytail brushing against her shoulder.

 

“Speak up, Miss Danvers.” The crop tapped gently against her ribs.

 

“Y-yes, Miss Luthor.”

 

“Yes…  _ what? _ ”

 

Kara grew hotter and quietly cleared her throat. “Yes, it would come back wet.”

 

“Up on your knees.”

 

Kara swallowed again and rocked up slowly, her breath catching in her throat when the crop didn’t stay in place. As she rose up, the little supple leather rectangle slid down until it was resting on the soft skin just above her clit. Lena held it there for a long moment. She stepped closer, the click of her heel and stretch and pull of her skirt making Kara’s head buzz and adrenaline to spike through her veins. A hand smoothed over the top of her head and wrapped around the base of her ponytail. Kara let her head be guided back and had to suppress a gasp when she finally looked at Lena for the first time since she knelt.

 

Her hair was loose and wavy around her shoulders, eyes dark and smoked out to match her deep red lips. A snug, black top of some kind of comfortable stretchy material clung to her like a second skin and dipped low across her shoulders and chest. The red sun lamps illuminated her from behind, casting her profile into fiery relief. She looked like power and sex and Kara wanted her to boss her around. Lena waited, face curiously haughty as she studied Kara below her. The crop slid down to rest just above her clit. Kara could barely feel it with how her knees were just a hips width apart. She sucked in a breath at the feather light sensation.

 

“Do you want this?”

 

“ _ Yes. _ ”

 

Lena tilted her head and raised a brow. Kara felt like she said the wrong thing.

 

“Yes Miss Luthor, I want it- _ OW! _ ”

 

The sharp crack of the little square of leather stinging across her clit made her hips jerk. She gasped and held on to her hands a little bit tighter at the small of her back. Kara wrenched her eyes open and looked back up at Lena, sucking in a few steadying breaths as her face burned red. Bright green eyes followed the flexing muscles in her shoulders for a moment, dark with hunger. She drew her gaze, like a heavy touch, back up to Kara’s face. The crop tapped lightly against her and Kara struggled to keep her hips still against the new zings of pleasure following the stinging rebuke.

 

_ “Where are your manners?” _

 

Kara licked her lips and willed her voice to be even. “ _ Please _ , Miss Luthor. I want it.”

 

Lena smirked, a flash of white teeth against dark lips. “ _ Good _ girl.”

 

The soft leather slid lower and stroked firmly against her, pushing through heat and coming back shiny with her arousal. Lena lifted the crop up and took a good long look at it, the corner of her painted lips still quirked in a smug grin. Her eyes, unusually dark in the dim amber room fell back onto her like a weight. The crop lowered again and heat burned through Kara when she realized it was right in front of her nose.

 

“ _ Taste _ .”

 

The command, growled low and demanding drove through her and settled low in her belly. She opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out, flat and broad. Lena touched the leather to the center of her tongue and Kara closed her lips over it, licking over the partially slick surface. It tasted earthy and rich underneath the subtle barely-metallic slickness of her own arousal. Lena pulled the crop from her mouth and inspected it again, pleased with what she found. Or rather, what she  _ didn’t _ find.

 

“Very good, darling.”

 

A thrill of pride trickled down her spine at the praise. Lena released her loose grip on her ponytail and started circling again, drawing the now slightly-damp leather lower across the small of her back.

 

“I thought we could do sensations tonight. Hot and cold. Would you like that?”

 

Kara’s eyes flickered over to the top of their dresser where Lena had assembled some supplies. There was an insulated ice bucket and three wide, deep purple candles already lit. The very faint scent of lavender was filling the room, not cloyingly sweet or overpowering, but noticeable. Kara felt anticipation roll heavily down her spine and settle deep in her belly.

 

“ _ Yes ma’am _ .”

 

“Good, I was hoping you would.” Lena circled back around, drawing the little leather rectangle over her hip.

 

Lena bit her lip as she studied Kara underneath her, and then removed the crop from her skin. She held it in front of her, idling spinning it in her fingers as a wolfish grin slowly stretched across her face. She took a sauntering step forward, delicately holding the riding crop with her fingers tips. Lena lowered it down towards her hips and then on a second thought, pulled it back up in front of her.

 

“We’re also going to try something a little different. An exercise in control. I want you to hold this in your mouth until I take it away.  _ But _ .” She arched a brow, demanding that Kara give her the full undivided attention she desired. “If you drop it, you won’t be allowed to come.”

 

Kara swallowed down a groan and watched her hold the rod out towards her. “Yes, Miss Luthor.”

 

“Good. Oh, one more thing.” She pulled the crop away again from Kara’s open mouth. “If you leave teeth marks on this, you won’t be allowed to come and you will be punished.”

 

“Yes, Miss Luthor.” Her acknowledgement came out meek when she realized how hard the next couple activities were probably going to be.

 

Lena clicked her tongue and pressed the shaft of the crop gently into Kara’s mouth and teased her in a cooing voice.

 

“Don’t give up before we’ve even started, darling.”

 

Kara gingerly took the crop into her mouth and held it loosely in between her teeth. She could taste the fine leather wrapped around the springy rod. Kara nodded carefully, not trusting herself just yet to speak without dropping it. Lena made sure Kara had the crop comfortably in her mouth and then stepped away, clicking over to the dresser. Kara watched her walk, her eyes glued to how the latex pulled snug over her hips. She swallowed awkwardly around the crop. Her skin crawled in anticipation as Lena lifted the bucket from the dresser and checked the candles. She pursed her lips in thought for a beat, and then plucked one of the lit candles from the dresser top. The clicks of her heels were loud in their bedroom, driving a bolt into her abdomen with each step. Kara could feel saliva pooling in her mouth and swallowed awkwardly again as Lena set the bucket down a few feet in front of her. Slender fingers hooked under the edge of her chin and gently tilted her face up. Lena studied her for a long moment with an unreadable expression, her outline illuminated in amber and her face lit by the deep purple candle in her hand that smelled like lavender.

 

“Color?”

 

Kara worked the crop to her front teeth. “Ghreen.” She pulled the rod back into her mouth with the tip of her tongue.

 

A slow smile stretched back across Lena’s lips as she watched her tongue, arching an eyebrow as she straightened up. Her free hand swept Kara’s ponytail over her left shoulder and she started to circle her again. Kara stayed still, her grip tightening on her wrist behind her back. She heard Lena shift when she was directly behind her and fingertips ghosted over the top of her spine.

 

“Relax your arms, darling. Hands by your sides.”

 

Kara did as she was told, the tension bleeding out of her shoulders as she shook her arms out for a brief moment. She wanted to press her palms to the outside of her thighs to be able to hold on to something, but that wasn’t what Lena had asked for. The click of her heels continued and Lena appeared back in her line of vision again. She looked sleek and powerful and Kara wanted to call out  _ red _ so she could peel off that latex skirt and make her scream. But she didn’t and Lena passed in front of her, subtle expensive perfume and lavender swirling in her wake. The slow steady click of her heels stopped just out of eyesight behind her right hip and her anticipation ratcheted up. She clenched and flexed her hands as the seconds drug on and heat pooled low in her belly. Kara could tell her breathing was speeding up as she waited and the strong urge to tell Lena to  _ just do it _ had her by the scruff of her neck.

 

Lena started walking again.

 

A low chuckle that felt like dark honey being poured onto her skin sounded from behind her as Lena rounded back around her left. Kara forced herself to relax and swallowed around the crop again to keep herself from huffing her impatience. She followed Lena with her eyes, watching the flickering flame pass in front of her.

 

“Patience, darling. The more tense you are, the longer you wait.”

 

Kara physically shifted her shoulders down in response, much to Lena’s amusement. This time when she did pause behind her again, she made sure to keep herself relaxed. There was a long beat, and then a single drip of wax landed right in the center of her back in between her shoulders. The pleasantly warm sensation made her flinch more from surprise than anything, and she suppressed the urge squeeze her shoulder blades together. Lena ghosted her fingers over the tops of her shoulders again and three more drips hit her skin. Kara hissed around the shaft of the crop as bright spots of warmth dotted around the first drip.

 

“This purple is gorgeous on you.”

 

Lena started walking again, the large candle held carefully as she studied Kara’s reaction. She glanced down towards the ice bucket and started circling her again.

 

“We’ll come back to that.”

 

Kara focused on her breathing as Lena rounded behind her again, carefully adjusting the crop in her mouth with her tongue. She looked around to see if she could find any reflection of Lena but was taken by surprise as a long line of heat trickled down the center of her spine. She gasped and shifted her shoulders, struggling to stay still as it stopped in the middle of her back. Her heartbeat settled low in her hips, pulsing through her clit. Fingers ghosted across the top of her shoulders in soothing slow circles.

 

“I know it isn’t that hot, but let me know if it gets to be too much.”

 

Lena let her nails trail across the top of her right shoulder, and then a trail of warm drops of wax followed, still pleasantly warm. It cooled slowly, solidifying into a reminder of the heat it had held. Lena’s fingers smoothed over her left shoulder and she paused to blow cool air over her skin. Kara breathed in steadily through her nose and swallowed around the crop again, the taste of leather thick against her tongue. She nearly dropped it when Lena gently pushed her head forward and two long stripes of heat raced down the middle of her back. Kara squeezed her eyes shut as one long drip neared her rear, trying not to bite down onto the rod in her teeth.

 

The sharp staccato clicks of Lena walking back to the dresser helped her think about something that wasn’t the slick heat between her legs. She watched her pick up a second candle, with a double wick in a squat jar. It was the same deep purple as the three larger ones and Kara realized it must have been behind the ice bucket. Lena approached her again, pausing just next to her with her hip cocked to the side.

 

“Show me the crop.”

 

Kara reached up and took it from her mouth, shiny with her saliva. She held it up to let Lena inspect it, spinning it slowly in her fingers when directed.

 

“Good. Back in your mouth, please.”

 

The low timbre of her voice made Kara’s stomach swoop and she quickly did as she was told. The leather was slick at the corners of her mouth and Kara bowed her head forward again. Lena hummed softly in her chest, pleased with her quick response. She rounded Kara again, and then after a brief moment, a long slow line of heat bled from the curve of her left shoulder, across the top of her back, and then trailed off down her right bicep. Kara couldn’t help but breath a moan, high in her chest at the weird mix of growing warmth and the pulse of adrenaline low in her belly. The thick line of wax pulled down her skin in uneven drips. It had barely started to cool when a few more drops landed on the swell of her rear. She flexed her fingers wide with a hiss to keep from squirming too much. Lena made another low hum of approval in her chest and appeared at her left shoulder.

 

“Hold this.” She held out the jar and Kara quickly took it from her hand.

 

She disappeared into their closet and returned a moment later carrying the small wicker footrest stool. Lena placed it in front of Kara and lifted the ice bucket onto it. She popped the lid off and plucked out an ice cube.

 

“Set the candle on the floor, please.”

 

Kara leaned down and carefully set it about a foot away from her knee and straightened back up. Lena stared her down for a long moment with an ice cube held in one hand and a candle in the other. Her eyes drug down her front, as if she was trying to touch her without actually doing so. She stepped closer, hips swaying. Lena lowered herself down to Kara’s level and touched the piece of ice to the center of her chest. She let a drop of cold water track down her skin before sweeping it in a wide arc over to her left nipple. Kara sucked in a breath and tried not to move as Lena held the cold ice to her. She knew Lena was watching her, waiting for her to either slip up or decide it was too much. She sighed in relief when Lena pulled her hand away. Kara didn’t have long to breath and then Lena was dripping hot wax where the ice had been. Kara squeezed her eyes shut at the conflicting sensations of dulled heat.

 

“ _ Ghhh-fffuuck. _ ”

 

The sound of latex shifting and the piece of ice getting tossed back into the bucked were loud in the dim room. While she was gathering her wits, she heard Lena pick up the candle jar on the floor, and then she was hissing again around the crop as endless lines of heat trickled down her back. The minutes drug by and Lena took her time, touching ice to her heated skin and surprising her with an almost stinging heat against the chill. The anticipation to wait for when the sensations would start and the effort to stay as unmoving as she could had her sweating. Dark purple drips dotted her shoulders and biceps and she couldn’t stop staring at the contrast on her chest. Each spot felt warm under the hardened wax, but not uncomfortably so. It felt pulled tight. Encased but not in a way that it made her feel trapped. A single manicured nail pushed into the center of her chest.

 

“Sit back. Do you trust me?”

 

Kara looked up and saw a glimmer of  _ her _ Lena peeking through the dominating mask. The candle jar was safely in her hand. She sat down again on her heels, fingertips brushing her ankles.

 

“ _ Yes. _ ”

 

Lena’s finger pushed harder and Kara leaned back until she had to brace her arms underneath her, palms flush to the cool hardwood floor. She felt open and exposed and very human under her heavy gaze as the awkward position pulled at the muscles in her thighs. Kara tongued at the crop in her mouth, pressing her chin to her chest to see what Lena was going to do. Her breathing sped up into a pant when Lena sidled up to her hip and held the jar over her chest.

 

Slowly, achingly slowly she poured out the melted wax that had collected in a thin line. Across her chest in a gentle arc, catching her breast, and then down her ribs. Kara moaned around the leather wrapped rod, her heart leaping into her throat when Lena’s hand tilted again but much  _ much _ lower down her body. Her head lolled back as heat dotted low on her abdomen, dripping dangerously close to her clit. Her blood roared in her ears and Kara was a little bewildered by the strong rush of excitement. She couldn’t help but moan again, louder. The more wax Lena poured onto the skin, the better the warmth felt.

 

“ _ P-ease. Lena.” _

 

She heard Lena shift beside her, speaking quietly in an awed voice.

 

“Did you like that?”

 

Kara nodded. “ _ More, p-ease _ .”

 

Lena shifted beside her and then clicked away. Kara heard her rummage into the ice bucket again and return. She stared at the ceiling and focused on pulling slow controlled breaths into her lungs. Her legs were getting tired from the stretched position but she didn’t want to stop what was happening. She saw Lena raise her hand again, and then cried out when a warm drop of wax landed just above her clit. Her hips jolted and she heard Lena suck in a breath. It took all of her self control not to attempt to bite through the crop in her mouth. She was rewarded with cold touches to her chest and under her jaw. Before she could catch her breath, more wax dotted low and warm around the first drip. She moaned in frustration, her hips shifting when the weird pose kept her from rolling them forward.

 

“Sit up.”

 

Kara whined in protest as she pushed herself back up onto her knees, her clit aching to be touched. Lena swept her ponytail over her shoulder again and a long thick stripe of heat down her spine made her squeeze her shoulder blades together in response as she arched forward. Lena was slowly relentless, utilizing all of the candles she had lit until Kara’s back felt like a web and saliva was dripping down her chin in her effort to not drop or bite down on the crop. She felt jittery and sluggish all at the same time, her face flushed and her hair sticking to her skin. Kara ached to be touched,  _ actually _ touched. She could feel her arousal slick between her legs, threatening to track down the inside of her thighs. Lena circled her again, admiring her work.

 

“Color?”

 

Kara panted around the rod in her mouth. “ _ Ghreen _ .”

 

Lena stopped in front of her and blew out the candle in her hand. She slowly organized her items and placed them back on the top of the dresser. Kara didn’t realize she was right in front of her until she was carefully pulling the crop from her mouth. She let her take it, her mouth falling open as her tired jaw relaxed. Lena inspected it, brows raising in surprise when she didn’t find any teeth marks.

 

“ _ Very _ good, Kara. I’m actually very surprised.”

 

She didn’t give Kara a chance to respond, instead walking away again and returning from their bathroom with a small metal trash can and a damp washcloth. She gently wiped Kara’s face clean and then draped the cloth over the rim of the bucket. Lena started circling her again, her fingers ghosting over the lattice she had dripped onto Kara’s body. After a long moment of just touching, she started to gently peel the dark wax off of her warmed skin. Kara focused on the feeling of her fingers methodically moving over her, oddly soothing in their gentle touch. The soft  _ plink plink _ of Lena dropping the wax into the can was the only other sound in the room besides their breathing. The peeling wax made her sensitive skin tingle, releasing the tightness underneath. It sort of felt like a light backscratch.

 

It was almost relaxing until Lena started circling around to her front. Her jittery-jelly feelings returned as Lena started peeling the wax off her chest. Her breath hitched as she peeled it off her breast, knuckles brushing against her nipple. Down her hands went, until she was telling her to lean back again. Kara tried not to roll her hips into her hand while she was peeling the last of the wax off of her abdomen. She couldn’t help but moan quietly as Lena removed the last drop closest to her clit. Lena laughed lowly at her whine and retrieved the washcloth, giving her shoulders and back a quick rub down. The drag of the material across her sensitive skin was nearly overwhelming.

 

“Since you have done so well, I’m going to reward you.”

 

Lena draped the washcloth over the lip of the trash can again and set it aside out of the way. She moved the footstool close to Kara’s knees, and then propped her foot up on the furniture, the tip of her shiny black designer heel hanging over the side.

 

“Get yourself off on my shoe.”

 

If Kara could blush brighter she would be burning from the inside out. Lena’s latex skirt squeaked quietly as she shifted into a more comfortable position. Kara had to remind herself to breath and pulled her gaze away from the shiny black toe of her heel, her heartbeat pulsing heavily in between her legs. She looked up past the pale shapely calf, past the shiny black latex stretching across flared hips, up past the trim waist and curve of her chest to hooded green eyes. Lena’s face was stoic, but her cheeks were flushed, betraying how affected she was.

 

“I’ve seen you looking at them all night.”

 

Kara swallowed thickly and nodded. “Yes, Miss Luthor.”

 

Lena studied her for a long moment, and when Kara hesitated a grin stretched across her face. She nodded down towards her foot.

 

“Go on then.”

 

“May I touch you?”

 

The question was out of her mouth before she could stop it and Lena’s brows raised in surprise at her outburst. Her grin grew wider.

 

“No.”

 

Kara was a little disappointed but instead she loosely clasped a hand around her wrist behind her back. She wanted to touch Lena so badly it was gnawing at the inside of her chest. And Lena knew it. She startled out of her thoughts when deft fingers gently pulled her hair out of her high ponytail. Kara slumped a little and sighed as fingers drug through her loose curls, the blunt fingernails scratching lightly across her scalp. Without warning, Lena made a tight fist at the back of her head. Pleasure blossomed out from the tight pull, sending sparks zipping down her spine and to the coiling knot low in her belly. She gasped loudly and rose back up onto her knees as Lena’s hand guided her up.

 

“ _ Do you want this? _ ”

 

The question hissed in her ear and she looked down, eyes locking on the pointed toe of Lena’s shoe just a few inches below her. Kara panted and nodded against the tight grip, moaning when her movement made the pull on her scalp tighten.

 

“ _ Yes, please-” _

 

“Then what are you waiting for?”

 

Kara panted, a shiver trickling down her spine as the grip in her hair loosened. Lena carded her fingers through her hair again and Kara craned her neck up to look at her full in the face. She could tell that Lena was about to check in on her and stiffly spread her knees across the hardwood floor until she could just barely feel the tip of her heel. Kara rolled her hips down and forward, her mouth falling open in a gasp as she slid messily across the toe box of her shoe. Her clit rubbed against the glossy surface, across the small ridge of the front lip, and then to slide against the warm skin of the top of Lena’s foot.

 

_ Finally _ . Finally. Kara could have nearly cried at the relief of a solid touch. She eagerly took Lena’s invitation and forgot about the brief flash of embarrassment that had gripped her for a long moment. Her mind was set on the singular task of trying to reach an orgasm before Lena changed her mind. The slick sounds of her sliding over and over across the top of her shoe were loud in the dim bedroom. It wasn’t going to take her long, not after what she had just managed to kneel through. Her rolling thrusts became shorter as she honed in on rubbing her clit across the slight front lip of the heel, sinking lower as electricity crackled through her on every stroke. She moaned and dropped her forehead onto Lena’s thigh when fingers drug heavily across her scalp again. Tighter and tighter the knot coiled low in her belly as a hand ghosted over her shoulder.

 

“ _ Come for me, baby.” _ Lena murmured.

 

Kara whined in response and bore down harder, her breath catching in her chest as she felt herself hang over the edge of release. Slowly, the knot loosened and her hips stuttered to a stop as she came messily on Lena’s shoe. Her mind fell blank except for the attention to the hot pleasure spiraling out of her belly and stealing her breath. Kara don’t know how long she was lost in the air for, struggling to breathe as she pressed her face into the latex on Lena’s thigh. Eventually the heat abated and Kara relaxed as much as she could into Lena’s leg. Fingers carded through her hair for a few long moments.

 

“Sit up.”

 

Her legs felt like jello and her knees ached, but Kara struggled into a more upright position. Her pink cheeks flushed brighter when a string of arousal connected her to Lena’s shoe for just a moment. She was able to see that Lena’s foot was slick before she took her foot off the short stool.

 

“Relax your hands. Stand up.”

 

It took Kara a long moment to stand with how achey her knees were now, but it gave Lena enough time to carefully strip out of her clothing and extinguish the remaining candles. The red sun lamp switched off with a click of finality and Kara relaxed, her arms abruptly full of Lena. Warm lips sought hers out and she could already feel the ache in her knees start to fade.

 

“Thank you, Kara.”

 

And like that, the session was over and Lena was leading Kara into bed. They settled down in the sheets in a tangle of limbs. Kara draped herself over Lena, pressing her ear to the center of her chest as a swirl of emotions spun in her head. She listened to the the steady  _ th-thump _ of her heart for a long few minutes, curling her arms protectively around Lena as hands smoothed rhythmically across her shoulders. Her skin had already healed from the mild sensitivity but she could still feel the phantom warmth of the wax. Kara turned her face into Lena’s chest and started dropping kisses onto her skin.

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

Kara simply hummed and started wriggling down her front. She paused at her belly button and propped her chin up on her stomach.

 

“Good. Thank you.”

 

Lena pushed her hands through Kara’s wild curls again, a smile tugging at her red lips. “Of course. I know it wasn’t our usual thing, but I had fun.”

 

Kara kissed lower down her abdomen. “Me too.”

 

“Do you want to do that again next time?”

 

Kara sucked a mark into the crease of her hip, easing Lena’s thighs over her shoulders. “You kinda let me pick tonight, you get to pick next time.”

 

Lena sighed at the feeling and shifted her hips. She thought for a long moment as Kara took her time sucking more marks into her skin.

 

“Well… we haven’t tried anal yet.”

 

Kara’s stomach swooped and she looked up, a little cautious. “Anal?”

 

She could see Lena’s face pinking. They  _ had _ talked about it, but Lena had always been a little more in favor.

 

“I… well, yes. Um. But I’d want you to wear the strap on? If that’s okay?”

 

The glimmer of apprehension in her belly faded and heat took its place.

 

“Sure, I’d love to.”

 

Any further talk was put on hold as Kara’s tongue licked a hot stripe through Lena.


	18. Ninki Minjaj

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 18: Coming from ass play only. “I’ve been thinking about doing this all day.” Engaged. Strap on. Anal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your comments and so many kudos!! We're nearing the final week of Femslash February, it's been a real fun time sharing these with yall!

###  18- Ninki Minjaj

 

Lena focused on washing the dishes she didn’t trust to put into the dishwasher. It was more of a task than she had been expecting, yet her evenings and weekends had been more of a task the past couple weeks. A task by choice, and a very distracting one. Not long ago Kara had finally asked Lena about trying new things in their private time together. It had ranged from different kinds of restraint to wax play, and now they were going to try something that evening that Lena had grown curious of. And she still didn’t know if she would like it yet, but she was always up for trying something at least once as long as she was curious enough and if Kara was too.

 

Curious enough to question if she had been ridiculous about the entire ordeal simply because of societal oversights or… whatever her mind could churn up. Curious enough to extensively research information and personal experiences to try to prepare herself for what could happen. She had even changed her diet a little bit that week.  _ And _ drank a lot more water. Not to mention the slightly embarrassing but from her perspective, totally needed “cleaning” half an hour ago because the last thing she wanted was to accidentally relieve herself on Kara. She knew it was a possibility that could happen but that was… not something she wanted to experience. Even if she ended up not liking it, she wanted to go as smoothly as possible.

 

Lena liked to be prepared.

 

She shifted her weight again and her attention was drawn back to the discreet, black plug firmly snug in her ass. The now-familiar sensation of something stretching her just a little bit felt a little more big in the face of what she and Kara had planned that evening. Lena scrubbed at the last dish a little harder than necessary as her stomach swooped in a mix of anticipation and nerves. She heard Kara messing around in their bedroom doing god knows what as she started rinsing. A moment later she heard footsteps coming down the hall and looked over her shoulder to see Kara appear, all sleek curves and blonde hair up in a ponytail as her oversized t-shirt hung off her shoulder and came down to almost mid-thigh. She rounded the kitchen island and slid in behind Lena, pressing warmly into her back just as she put the last dish in the drying rack.

 

“Hi.”

 

“Hi.” She replied.

 

Lena smiled as warm lips pressed into the side of her neck. She took the hand towel Kara offered her and felt her hands slide around her hips and up under her shirt. She relaxed back into her solid frame, staring blindly at the faucet.

 

“We can do something else if you want?”

 

Lena blinked back into reality at Kara’s soft suggestion. “I… no. I want to. I’ve been thinking about this all day.”

 

Kara pressed more kisses onto the side of her neck and then stepped back enough to turn Lena around in her arms. Lena let her pin her to the counter with her hips and accepted her slow kiss.

 

“Seriously, though.” Kara mumbled into her lips.

 

Lena couldn’t help but huff a little and started pushing Kara out of the kitchen by her hips, trying and failing to maintain a serious expression. Kara laughed and let herself be pushed, catching the lights on her way out. Affection swelled up in her chest when she discovered what Kara had been doing to make enough noise to hear from the kitchen. There were comfortable towels laid out on the bed and the red sun lamps were already on. There were large cups of water on the bedside tables and she had pulled the container of their growing collection of toys to the foot of the bed. She had also unpackaged and cleaned the small and sleek sunrise colored dildo Lena wanted her to wear. And set out a new bottle of lube.

 

Before Kara could say anything more Lena started stripping out of her clothes, leaving them crumpled on the floor behind her. She had her mind firmly made up and this is what she wanted. Kara shucked her own shirt and pulled her onto the bed, directing her to lay down on her stomach. She made herself comfortable, the soft towel rubbing against her bare skin as her heart thudded heavily in her chest.

 

“Hey, don’t worry. We’ll go slow.” Kara reassured her, planting a sold kiss in between her shoulder blades.

 

Lena propped herself up on her elbows and watched Kara wriggle into just the harness and loosely tighten it around her hips. She reached over Lena’s legs and scooped up the bottle of lube. Before she did anything else Kara tucked it in between her thighs to try to warm it up a little. Lena smiled to herself at the small thoughtful act and sank back down onto the bed. Warm hands smoothed up her spine and started kneading into her shoulders and back, easing out the knots and trying to loosen her up. Lena focused on her touch, gladly letting her hands pull the exhaustion out of her shoulders. Kara’s hands wandered lower, thumbs digging into the tense muscles lining her spine as she started dropping kisses on the back of her shoulders. By the placement, she knew Kara was counting the freckles on her back. Lena folded her arms under her head and relaxed, enjoying the attention she was getting.

 

Warm thumbs pressed into the small of her back, sliding lower to the swell of her rear. Kara pressed another kiss in between her shoulder blades, her hands wandering low to squeeze at her ass. Lena sighed and raised her hips up and into her grip, heat settling low in her hips. The firm silicone of the plug shifted inside of her. It sat differently than a dildo, but not in an unpleasant way. As she pushed her hips up further into Kara’s hands it pressed forward in a way that felt interesting, making her breath catch in her chest for a brief moment.

 

“Are you ready?”

 

Lena nodded in response to Kara’s soft question, mumbled against her spine. The warm hands left her skin and the quiet snap of Kara opening the bottle of lube was loud in their quiet bedroom. Lena couldn’t help but shift restlessly with the spike of anticipation. She heard Kara breathe a sound of amusement and of her squeezing some of the lube into her palm. The bottle was closed and Kara rested the back of her hand just above her tailbone.

 

“Can you spread a little wider for me, please?”

 

Heat crawled up Lena’s neck and she shifted her knees further apart. Kara scooted a little closer, her knee pressing into the outside of her hip. She felt her hand shift and then warm, wet liquid dripped onto the sensitive skin around the head of the plug. Kara gently massaged around the flared silicone as heat started to blossom deep in her belly. Lena shifted her legs apart a little more, swallowing down something that felt like a moan as fingers just barely twisted the plug, sending a shock of intensity up her spine. Slowly, slowly, Kara eased the silicone out of her. Lena couldn’t help the shift of her hips and looked back, watching Kara lean over the side of the bed to drop the plug onto the top of their toy container.

 

She shuffled back, slick hands smoothing up the backs of her legs until she was squeezing handfuls of her ass. Lena did sigh a little louder and tried not to blush too deeply as Kara spread her for a brief moment, her blue eyes dark as she noticed the hint of slick arousal. She blindly reached for the bottle again and squirted more lube directly onto her. Lena adjusted her grip on the towel underneath her and tried to relax as Kara’s finger rubbed slickly across her. Then pressure. A little more, and then one finger was slowly pushing inside her, stretching the tight ring of muscle. Heat bled up her spine and she moaned softly into the towel at the intense feeling. Kara paused, then slid out before slowly pushing back in to almost her knuckle. The feeling of heat increased and Lena focused on the sliding stretching feeling for a few long minutes, a little slack-jawed at how she could feel her so far inside her.

 

“How do you feel?”

 

Lena just raised her hips up into Kara’s hand in response. So a second finger was added, slowly pushing, sliding over and over pressing full inside her until Lena was panting and flushed. There was a little more lube a few minutes later and then Lena was moaning lowly as three fingers pressed into her. She squirmed as they pressed in tight, the phantom feeling of something in her core making her breath hitch. The thought sent a zip of pleasure to her clit and she raised her ass up and into Kara’s hand. Lena risked a look back at Kara and was pleased to find her looking thoroughly affected at her actions. Her dark eyes were locked on the fingers she was slowly pulsing in and out of Lena, her chest flushed and rapidly rising with her breathing.

 

“ _ Kara. _ ”

 

Kara looked up, almost a little bewildered as her hand continued to move. The low red amber of the sunlamp dipped across the flexing muscles in her shoulder.

 

“ _ I want you. _ ”

 

The muscles in Kara’s throat bobbed as she swallowed thickly, clearly affected by the low growl of her request. She carefully withdrew her fingers and hastily wiped them off on the towel. The almost cute sunrise colored dildo of golds and oranges and reds was scooped up and fit it into the loose harness. Lena readjusted her grip on the towel again, feeling hot and tingly and sweaty as Kara cinched the straps tight around her hips. She shuffled in between her legs and helped her raise herself up onto her knees. Lena blushed deeper as she heard the wet sticky sound of her opening up to Kara as she spread herself. Warm hands smoothed over her ass and down the slope of her back, then back up. Lena saw her reach for the bottle again and then the slick sound of Kara sliding her hand over the toy jutting from her hips.

 

Then the smooth silicone was pressing against her, and then into her. Lena shivered and her grip tightened as the intense alien feeling of Kara slowly sliding into her made her brain screech to a halt.

 

It was. A lot.

 

But not in a bad way. It was just a bit… different than she was expecting. Kara’s hand smoothed across her back and then the slick friction of her rolling her hips into her ass had her gasping for breath. Lena could definitely see the appeal of anal sex. Especially if Kara kept angling the toy the way she was, down and forward into her. Lena appreciated her attention to keeping her thrusts slow and careful, but that was exactly the opposite of what she wanted at that moment. She reached back blindly and clutched at the hand pressed flat to the small of her back. Kara started to say her name but Lena cut her off with a firm roll into her hips and a high breathy moan that got lost in the towel she was laying on. Her movement sent a jolt of heat through her body and her heartbeat settled heavily in her clit.

 

“ _ Harder, Kara.” _

 

Lena felt, for better lack of vocabulary, dirty and exposed with her ass up getting fucked face-first into the mattress. It was fulfilling a different aspect of base need that she didn’t know she needed addressed. She no longer felt embarrassed at this point, Kara’s enthusiastic increase in speed reassured her that she didn’t need to be. Lena could feel her vocal chords working but she didn’t have enough attention span to focus on what she was actually saying. Kara was slick and hot inside her, her hips brushing the backs of her legs. Lena felt her change her hold and warm hands spread greedily across her hips. Kara’s grip tightened to an almost bruising degree and she pulled her firmly back into the dildo with a quiet grunt. It was enough momentum to hear a sticky smack of her hips making contact with her, and to make heat spike low through her belly. She could feel herself growing slicker but it still didn’t feel like it was enough.

 

“ _ Kara, please.” _

 

The tone of her voice screamed  _ more _ and Kara tried to give it to her, first by spreading her knees a little further and then by propping her foot up on the other side of her thigh. But it still wasn’t  _ enough _ . Lena whined into the towel in frustration as tension started to set into her shoulders. She no longer had any higher cognitive function, she just wanted to fucking  _ come _ . She heard Kara murmur nonsensical words and  _ it’s okay, I’ve got you baby _ , as she started to circle her arms around her. In a single smooth motion, Kara pulled her upright and flush to her front, her breath hot on the back of Lena’s neck and her knees pushing hers even further apart. The dildo slipped deep as Lena sat fully on her and she melted into Kara’s front at the feeling, her head lolling back onto her broad shoulder with a moan. Energy fizzled through her body and the angle of the dildo pressed  _ just right _ inside of her. A shift of her hips had stars twinkling across her vision and she gasped deeply, heat zipping directly to her clit.

 

_ “Oh fuck, ohgodfuck-Kara, yes, yesyes-” _

 

Her babbling was cut off as Kara snapped her hips up into her, her breathy cry ringing out into the room as intense delicious heat crawled up her spine. Kara held her against her, one hand greedily palming her chest and the other flat on her abdomen. Lena lost all sense of what was going on when warm fingers slid firmly over her clit. The best she could do was cling tightly to the hands holding her as her eyes rolled back a little. Kara’s mouth was hot on her neck and shoulder, sucking red marks into her flushed skin.

 

The steady circling pressure on her clit amplified the slick silicone in her ass and Lena very quickly reached the edge of her control. Her body felt like it was burning coals, slowly crumbling from the inside out as the deep pull of pleasure in her hips had her gasping for breath. She was teetering over the edge, so close, and then perfect white teeth sank down into the crook of her neck. A shock of adrenaline sped through her and a chill ran down her spine. Lena made a strangled sound in her throat as the knot released.

 

White hot heat rippled through her in a sense-stealing fog as she came hard against Kara. Her chest arched unconsciously up as her head pressed back into Kara’s broad shoulder. The fingers on her clit didn’t relent and the heavy pull of release drug on, wiping her mind blank as she gave herself over to the overwhelming comfort of pleasure.

 

Lena lost a solid few moments, feeling raw and cracked open. When she came back to her senses she was lying back on Kara’s chest, the sunrise dildo still firmly snug in her ass as her thighs rested on Kara’s bent legs. She ached, but in a deep satisfying way. Her body felt jittery with energy and she could still feel a low heavy pulse in between her legs. What Kara had given her had been more than enough, she could feel it in the way she felt around the silicone. But the ache extended deeper, gnawing and hungry and consuming. What she had given her  _ was _ enough, but she wanted more. Lena was pulled from her daze as Kara’s hands smoothed soothingly over her ribs, her warm lips pressing kisses into the side of her neck around a tender spot. Lena recalled the vague sensation of her teeth on her neck and a sudden pull of heat low in her hips had her sucking in a deep breath.

 

“Did you fucking  _ bite _ me?” She rasped, her throat feeling hoarse from overuse.

 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t-” Kara started.

 

Lena turned her head and kissed her roughly, hissing as Kara’s teeth caught her lip. She shifted her hips with a moan and Kara’s hands drifted lower again. Kara gasped into her mouth as her hips moved again with a little more power.

 

_ “Do it again. And get the dildo, we’re not finished yet.” _


	19. Checkerboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 19: Biting and/or marking. “I want you so badly.” Married.

###  19- Checkerboard

 

Kara fumbled blindly for the faucet handle behind her, knocking over her plastic cup in the process. She hadn’t meant to, but Lena was pressed warmly to her front and she was too preoccupied with kissing her back. Lena laughed into her lips at her clumsiness and reached past her, rescuing her from the possibility of another broken sink. Kara forgot about her cup and reached down, hooking her hands under Lena’s thighs and easily lifting her up as she stumbled away from the counter. Lena wrapped her legs tightly around her waist and buried her hands into her hair. Kara sighed as nails scratched lightly over her scalp and somehow managed to round the kitchen island counter without losing her balance as heat bled down to settle lowly in her hips. She heard Krypto jump up out of her way in a quick huffing scramble over to his bed in the corner of the living room.

 

“ _ I want you so badly.” _ She mumbled in slurred Kryptonian against Lena’s lips.

 

“I’m yours.”

 

The response was barely audible and one she knew well, but it still made Kara’s stomach swoop. She meandered down the hallway to their bedroom, her feet skimming the hardwood floor as she threatened to float away. Deep affection and the low coiling heat of attraction swirled heavily in her body, blurring her thoughts and leaving her buzzing. All Kara wanted in that moment was to be as close to Lena as she could, and to physically show her that overwhelming emotional pull. By the time they made it to their bed Lena had lost her shirt and was working on pulling Kara’s up and over her chest. She rounded to her side of the bed and reached out blindly, her hand sliding along the wall while she made sure to wrap her other arm securely around Lena’s waist.

 

“Down and to the left.” Lena grinned against her mouth.

 

Kara grunted and found the discreet touch pad panel. She tapped her fingers against it and the bedroom gradually shifted into a red-amber hue. Lena become an actual weight in her arms as her powers waned and she dumped the both of them unceremoniously onto the bed. Kara crawled onto her laughing wife, dropping kisses on her collarbone. They wriggled out of the rest of their clothing, getting distracted a few times by each other’s lips until finally there wasn’t a stitch between them. Lena had started the momentum tonight with greedy hands and teasing suggestive comments. Kara had happily played along and of course it had escalated.

 

“God, you’re so- _ hngh-” _ Lena grunted and bodily flipped Kara, slipping a thigh in between her legs with her mouth on the underside of her jaw. “-fucking heavy.”

 

“One-hundred percent pure Kryptonian  _ oliphent _ , babe.” Kara joked, her hands dragging greedily down Lena’s back to grip at her rear.

 

Lena snorted into her skin and started sucking red marks into the side of her neck. “Sounds heavy and very  _ not _ sexy.”

 

Kara gasped and rolled her hips up into her, sliding firmly against the toned thigh in between her legs. “ _ Yeah. _ Real heavy. Not sexy. Kinda like a horse-elephant.”

 

Kara could feel Lena grinning into her neck as she started leaving mark after mark onto her skin, each long sucking kiss pulling the coil tighter and tighter in her belly. Lena rolled her hips into her with a moan, offering more pressure with her thigh as she pulled herself flush across Kara’s skin in a slick stroke. Kara tried to set a rhythm against her leg, but the heat of her mouth on her neck was incredibly distracting.

 

“Are you gonna tell me something else about Krypton or will you let me help you feel good first?”

 

It wasn’t a complaint, but it was definitely a  _ please don’t compare yourself to a beast of burden while i’m trying to fuck you _ type of tone. Kara gasped as her lips sealed over the hollow of her throat and sucked, her heart leaping into her throat.

 

“I-no, uh,  _ nope _ . Nope, it can wait.”

 

Lena made a pleased sound against her and rolled her hips firmly down onto her thigh.  _ “Good.” _

 

Lena wandered a little lower, starting to hunch over her so she wouldn’t have to stop the slide of her hips. Kara ached to put her mouth on her and tried to roll them over again, but Lena wasn’t having it. Her breath hitched in her chest as teeth nipped at her clavicle, shooting a jolt of adrenaline up her spine. Her wife made a playful sound of warning in her throat and Kara didn’t dare try again. She gradually sunk into a jellied mess under the slow torture of Lena branding mark after mark into her skin. It was an awkward enough angle that she couldn’t easily watch her, but Lena would at least brush her nose or lips across her chest so she would know where she was going. Each pull of her lips made heat sink heavier into her belly. As her mouth moved in increments across and down her chest it started to become more difficult for her to find the friction she wanted. Kara was more than happy for Lena to try to create a checkerboard on her skin but it would make her even happier if her mouth was on her clit.

 

Kara shifted her hips and whined when she was unable to find enough pressure against her sticky thigh, her hands crawled awkwardly across Lena’s lower back to try to move her closer again. Her mouth and the slick heat on her own leg were almost too hot and Kara wanted to immerse herself and never come up. Lena hummed against her sternum and replaced the poor pressure with her hand, sliding her fingers through her as she adjusted herself on Kara’s thigh.

 

“ _ Is this what you want?” _ She punctuated her question with a wide swipe across her clit.

 

Her hips jerked up into her hand unevenly in response to the lightning zipping out through her body. Kara could only manage to garble a couple words in kryptonian as Lena resumed her marking. Warm fingers rolled lazily over her clit for a long moment, coaxing her easily forward. Kara managed to glance down and noticed she had managed to suck a curved line of hickies into her chest. Lena looked up at her, mouth pressed to her skin and her eyes stormy. She held her gaze and nosed a little further to the left, broadly licked the next spot, and sealed her lips onto her chest as she pressed two slick fingers into her. Kara breathed a moan and let her head fall back onto the bed with a hissed  _ yes _ as Lena’s fingers filled her. The tingling stretch made her toes curl into the bedspread.

 

She felt Lena grin against her, breaking the suction. Her fingers stroked into her at a languid pace, pulling her slowly closer towards the edge of release. Kara’s brain was foggy and she didn’t realize how far Lena’s lips traveled until a warm tongue was laving across her nipple. A moan got choked in her throat when she pulled her into her mouth and  _ sucked _ . It felt like hot coals were burning in her abdomen, licking up the inside of her ribs and sitting heavy in her chest. Kara pushed herself up and into Lena’s lips as her hips stuttered against her hand.

 

_ “More.” _

 

Lena hummed a low laugh against her and pulled her lips from her breast with a wet sucking sound. Her hand shifted and three fingers filled her. Sparks zipped out to the tips of her fingers and toes in a dull throb as she stretched slickly around her. A moan sat high in her chest and her eyes slipped shut as Lena rolled her tongue over her nipple again and pulled her back into her mouth. Kara’s body jumped to the edge as her fingers continued to lazily stroke into her, pulling her closer and closer as the coiled heat in her belly grew heavier.

 

“ _ You feel so good, baby.” _ Lena murmured against her.

 

Kara answered unintelligibly and slid her hands up Lena’s back to fist in her hair. Her breath hitched again when Lena moaned against her and curled her fingers a little more boldly as her thumb swiped across her clit. Kara rolled her hips up into her hand as the slow crush of release started to wash over her. Lena held her steady for a few seconds longer, her mouth and fingers and thumb coaxing her the last little bit until she fell into blissful heat. Her vision burst into a sparkle of red and gold stars behind her eyelids as her breath hung suspended in her chest. She came hard around slick fingers, her hips rolling up off the bed to try to get closer as pleasure pulsed in waves through her hips. Lena stayed stroking firmly inside her and against her clit until she remembered to breath. Her hips jerked up into her hand against the residual waves of her orgasm, still squeezing around Lena’s fingers.

 

When she felt mostly present she unclenched her hands from her hair and clumsily combed her fingers through the messy locks. She was lucid enough to feel Lena still sliding messily against her leg at a lazy pace, all slick heat and quiet breathy sounds of contentment.

 

“C’mere.” She slurred, pulling gently at her shoulders.

 

“Hmm?” Lena hummed from where she was sucking a new mark right next to her nipple.

 

“Up. C’mere.”

 

Kara tugged at her until Lena huffed in mock annoyance and shifted back up her body. She leaned in and kissed her, her disheveled hair falling in an inky curtain around her face. Kara enjoyed kissing her, but her sluggish mind had a better idea.

 

“Up.” She mumbled against Lena’s mouth.

 

“I  _ am _ up.” She laughed.

 

“No,” Kara slid her hands back down to her waist and tried to get her to move. “-up here.”

 

“Up?” Lena grinned wider and let Kara pull her away from her thigh.

 

“I wanna taste you.”

 

Lena hummed another laugh and let Kara pull her up her body. She didn’t laugh for long because Kara had wrapped her arms around her thighs and pulled her down onto her tongue. She sighed into Lena as she licked through her, heat spiking in her belly again as she learned just how turned on she was. She repaid the favor, slowly, achingly working her over with shapes and patterns until her hips were rocking carefully into her mouth. Kara looked up at Lena, finding her wife watching her and sealed her lips over her clit with a roll of her tongue. Lena moaned lowly in her chest and her eyes fluttered shut. She was flushed pink and her thighs trembled around her face in the tell tale sign that she was close. Kara slid one of her hands up to press flat on her ribs to give Lena something to hold onto as she tugged her into release. Lena whined high in her chest as she came against her mouth, pressing in close and drowning Kara in heat.

 

When Lena breathlessly began to sink, Kara easily pulled her down onto the bed and rolled her onto her back. She didn’t waste any time starting to suck her own marks into her hips.

 

“Can I tell you another cool fact now?”

 

Lena just laughed breathlessly.

 

“I’d love to hear one.”


	20. Exhibitionist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 20: Exhibition. “Someone’s gonna hear you.” Dating.

###  20- Exhibitionist

 

Lena hates parties.

 

Ever since she was old enough to actually understand what the fancy parties Lillian and Lionel threw were about, she hated them. When she was brought to her first one she had been enamoured by the glittering jewelry and high fashion clothes the guests wore. She had loved the bright colors and the fine foods and the beautiful flowers and the way Lex had told her jokes to keep her entertained. That naivety had quickly vanished as she grew older. Lillian had enrolled her in rigorous etiquette training and no longer let her sit next to Lex. She had also been expected to learn how to converse with the guests, and the increase in her time with tutors drastically cut into play time and deprived her of regular social interactions with other children her age. When she was fifteen she first started noticing the leering stares from some of the men and hadn’t left Lex’s side all night. The very next day she started learning basic self defense, Lillian only allowing her to do so as long as she picked up a fourth language to learn.

 

Lena hated parties with a cold and bitter passion.

 

The only reason she wasn’t about to start ripping holes into people tonight was because Kara had insisted on being her date. Good, kind, sweet Kara was weathering the stares and snide comments and all around underhanded atmosphere just so she wouldn’t feel like diving off the deep end. Lena owed Kara for this.

 

“Do you want another drink?”

 

Lena carefully spun her empty champagne flute in her fingers. It was only her first and she was too jittery to have had anything to eat yet.

 

“Maybe in a little bit.”

 

She cut her eyes discreetly in Kara’s direction, her gaze lingering on the crisp white collar of her button up against the tanned skin of her throat. She was wear a handsome three-piece suit in that year’s fashionable floral print on deep navy and sleek black heeled boots. Her blonde curls were tamed into an elaborate updo and she looked absolutely dashing next to Lena in her off-the-shoulder a-line dress in deep red.

 

Kara raised her brow and peered at her from over her glasses frames. “Do you need a break?”

 

Lena pressed her lips together and looked around the ballroom. The guests were seated and somewhat listening to the keynote speaker she had arranged for the evening. She had already endured close to two hours of creepy men staring at her chest and catty women trying to undermine her and she was on  _ edge _ . She needed a break. She needed a break that would mean leaving and not coming back. However, there were three more speakers lined up after the keynote, which meant that she had  _ maybe _ fifteen to twenty minutes to potentially take a break. In fact, the only person that would probably notice she was gone for a short while would be Jess. She and Kara weren’t even seated at a table, but were standing at the back of the ballroom. Normally Lena would be seated at the front, but a perk of being the host of the event left her some leniency. She smiled wryly when she thought about how Lillian would pop a blood vessel at her blatant bucking of cotillion tradition.

 

“Yes. A quick break.” She murmured, and set her empty glass aside onto a waiter’s tray.

 

A grin pulled slyly at Kara’s mouth and she slipped out of the ballroom with Lena on her heels. The large hall was empty save for the handful of building staff refilling empty drink pitchers and bringing in more trays of plated meals. Lena pulled her phone out of her clutch and fiddled with it, checking her email as Kara led her down the hall and away from the main doors. The quiet clink of cutlery and the mellow voice of the speaker faded as Lena let Kara guide her away from the ballroom, their shoes clicking quietly on the marble floor. With each step she could feel her stress ebbing away, and tucked her phone back into her clutch as Kara led her down an adjacent corridor. The lights were low and the wide windows let in the dim silvery light of the moon. Lena watched Kara glance around, presumably for anyone following them, but then she noticed she was looking up to check where the security cameras where.

 

“Kara, what-”

 

Warm hands settled on her waist and guided her into an alcove she hadn’t paid attention to. It was wide and deep enough to fit a comfortable cushioned bench and some large expensive looking plants. Kara quickly moved them into the small secluded spot and Lena gasped a little when her back hit the cool marble wall in between one of the larger leafier plants and the bench.

 

“Do you trust me?”

 

Heat crawled up Lena’s neck as her nerves swirled in her chest. “This is  _ not _ the time nor the place-”

 

“ _ Lena _ .”

 

The low gravelly tone in Kara’s voice caught her off guard. Her stomach swooped and the heat crawling up her neck started spiralling down low into her belly.

 

“If you want me to stop, I will. I just thought you might want a… uh…  _ breather _ .”

 

Kara’s hands stayed on her waist, not pressing her into the wall nor pulling her into her body. Just there, a heated offer should she choose to take it. On one hand, this was completely unprofessional. Should they be discovered mid-act it would be a PR nightmare.

 

However.

 

Lena  _ really _ wanted Kara’s mouth on her. She felt like one gigantic sailor’s knot because of the stress and to be perfectly honest… a  _ breather _ sounded really good. She pressed her lips together and dropped her clutch on the end of the bench. Kara’s eyebrows rose higher but her response was cut off as Lena quickly pushed her down. Good, kind,  _ sweetly devious  _ Kara.

 

“So that’s a yes?” Kara murmured with a wide grin, her hands already carefully gathering the heavy fabric of her dress up.

 

Lena gave her a pointed look and shuffled her feet apart. “I’ll pay you back later.”

 

Kara quirked a brow at her as she adjusted her position, resting a knee on the floor in between Lena’s feet. She didn’t say much else other than for her to hold the skirt of her dress up for her because  _ Wouldn’t it be suspicious if you looked immaculate and I looked like I had gotten attacked by a very beautiful red dress? _ Lena had rolled her eyes at that as Kara slid her hands up her thighs and carefully tugged her underwear to the side. Her hips had jumped when her hot breath washed over her and it suddenly struck her that she was about to break her  _ no sex in public _ rule. She could say stop. There was plenty of time, and even then if she let Kara continue, she could still say stop and Kara would listen. She looked down her body at her kneeling girlfriend and swallowed down a soft gasp as she watched Kara lean forward and open her mouth.

 

_ Fuck it. _

 

Lena sighed as Kara’s warm tongue rolled over her clit. She knew this was going to have to be quick and readjusted her hold on her dress to try to keep from clutching wrinkles into it. Lena was correct in her assumption and she had to bite down on her lip as the hot mouth on her quickly picked up momentum. Kara didn’t waste any time and set about working her up. Her tongue rolled over her bold and broad in it’s strokes, laving sparks in its wake that settled heavily into the low coiling heat. For once, Lena was glad that she had worn a more neutral lip color that evening. At least she wouldn’t have much to fix up. A quick flick across her clit had her hissing and bucking into Kara’s mouth. Warm hands steadied her hips and Kara glanced up at her.

 

_ “Someone’s gonna hear you.” _

 

She had no chance to respond as lips sealed over her clit and sucked. Lena carefully covered her mouth to muffle her gasp as the sudden shock of pleasure threatened to make her knees buckle. She could feel herself growing slick and wished that they had more time to properly take a break. Kara released her clit with a quiet wet sound and slid her tongue through her, breathing a hot sigh against her when she found how wet she had become. Kara slowed for a long agonizing moment to dip deeply into her and curl just the way Lena liked it. She somehow managed to bite back the moan that hung heavy in her chest and pressed the fabric of her dress flat to her stomach. She rolled her hips down onto Kara’s tongue, pressing her head back into the cool stone as she stroked into her again achingly slow, filling her in a way that made her craze way more than they had time for. Her heartbeat pulsed heavily in her clit and she jumped when Kara brushed it with her nose.

 

“ _ Kara, please, hurry-” _ She breathed, just barely a whisper, the thought of getting caught at the forefront of her mind.

 

Kara breathed hotly against her and sped up, rolling into her as a thumb slid firmly across her clit. Lena felt overheated and tried to focus on staying standing even though her legs felt like they were made of leaden jello. She pressed closer, trying to feel as much as she possibly could. Her nerves from the stress of the party were all but forgotten as the coiling heat deep in her belly tightened with every firm thrust of Kara’s tongue. The steady slick friction finally brought her up and over the edge, easily coaxing her into a mind-numbing orgasm that stole her breath. Lena fell blissfully into the wave that swept through her and made her toes curl. Kara led her through it with slow licks and sucking kisses, her hands holding her hips steady to make sure she didn’t fall. As Lena came back to herself, Kara cleaned her up with her mouth and straighten out her underwear. She reached up and unfurled the skirt of Lena’s dress, checking for stray wrinkles and arranging it again to look as clean and pristine as it had earlier. As Kara rose to her feet, chin slick and cheeks flushed she handed Lena her clutch back. Before she could say anything she was speaking lowly and quickly.

 

“Jess is on her way to find us. Call my cell and pretend to be on the line with someone.”

 

It took Lena’s brain a moment to catch up but she steadied herself and dug back into her clutch for her phone.

 

“Can’t I just hold my phone up?” She mumbled, half-dazed.

 

Kara gave her a wary look and stepped away. “This is Jess.”

 

True. It was Jess. And she had the eyes of a hawk. She could tell from a scarily inhuman distance if she was actually on the phone or not. Lena still felt a little up in the atmosphere, but her legs held and she stepped back out into the hallway, thumb quickly swiping over the screen and pressing the call button just as she heard the staccato  _ click clack _ of her assistant’s heels. She saw Kara step away from her and accept the call before tucking her phone into her breast pocket. Kara wiped hastily at her face and jammed her hands into her pockets. She meandered lazily around the hall as Lena started talking quietly into the phone. Just to get back a little bit at Kara for the close call, she started speaking in Kryptonian – a language that Jess thankfully didn’t know. Yet.

 

“ _ I don’t know if I want to kiss you or make you sleep on the couch tonight, that was far too close. She would have murdered us, brought us back to life just to finish out the evening, and then murdered us again.” _

 

Lena spoke slowly and calmly, keeping her head down as Jess rounded the corner in a near-righteous and nervous fury.

 

“ _ I mean, thank you for that, I needed it more than I realized. But seriously, next time you want to do something like this give me a warning at least two hours in advance so I know to expect it.” _

 

Lena caught Kara suppressing a grin as she turned towards Jess. She held out a hand in a  _ just a moment _ gesture to her assistant, and then five fingers and a shooing motion. Jess’s lips pressed into a near invisible line and she stage-whispered a  _ four minutes, Miss Luthor _ before bustling away in more near-righteous fury. Lena continued to gently fuss until she saw her relax out of the side of her vision.

 

“- _ and I swear to god Kara _ -you are going to pay for this.” She hung up, staring down a smug Kara as she stuffed her phone back into her clutch.

 

“I’m sure you’ll teach me a lesson later tonight.” Kara grinned and started meandering back down the hall towards the ballroom.

 

Lena huffed and followed after her, playfully shoving at her shoulder and completely unable to deny her own grin.

 

“You can bet your cute Kryptonian ass I’ll teach you a lesson.”

 

Lena decided she liked parties if Kara was there with her.


	21. Hey Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 21: Being shy about sex. “Come sit on my lap.” Married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Sango.

###  21- Hey Mama

 

Lena sighed heavily into Kara’s shoulder, her body draped over her as they sprawled on the couch. Krypto snuffled in his sleep with his back pressed against the front of the couch and Streaky was doing a fine imitation of a sphinx on his cat tree. Their home was quiet for the first time in months since the boys were born and they had let Eliza steal them away for the night while she visited National City. They had been a little reluctant to let them go, and probably spent more time preparing and packing for them than was necessary, but Alex had seen how tired they both were and shut down their arguments.

 

_ “I don’t care what you do tonight, clean, eat, watch a movie, as long as you get a full night’s sleep. You both look like death.” _

 

Logically they knew that the twins were safe, especially since Sam and Ruby would also be with Alex and Eliza. But the nagging fear of being a new parent weighed heavily on them for the first couple hours of their evening. Lena had cooked a simple dinner while Kara sped through a deep-clean and started a much needed load of laundry. She threw the windows open to let in the warm summer air and dusted every surface she could find, taking full advantage of her super speed. Their home was already relatively clean due to the service Lena employed, but the methodical motions of actually wiping down physical surfaces was soothing in its repetitiveness. Sam had periodically sent them update texts but after she and Eliza had gotten the boys down for the night she told them she wouldn’t text them again until the morning unless it was an emergency. Lena was quicker to relax but Kara couldn’t help but continue to buzz with poorly concealed anxiety.

 

“I can hear your brain running a million miles an hour. Stop worrying so much.”

 

Kara paused briefly in the circles she was tracing on Lena’s back. “I’m not.”

 

Lena snorted and propped herself up onto her elbow, her soft expression a bit of a deadpan.

 

“...yeah okay.” Kara admitted.

 

Lena reached up and brushed a stray curl off of her forehead. “Just try to relax? For me?”

 

Kara caught her hand and pressed a kiss to her palm. “I’ll try.”

 

Lena gave her a soft smile and settled back down onto her chest with a sigh. Kara resumed the slow lazy circles on her back and focused on listening to her wife’s heartbeat. Lena smelled of her faint floral shampoo and cocoa butter. Kara was keenly aware of how her bodyweight pressed her down into the cushions, how their legs slotted together and her slender arms were curled securely around her ribs. Lena shifted her hip and the pressure changed, moving heavily against the apex of her thighs. Kara’s anxiety was disrupted by a sudden jolt of heat she hadn’t paid attention to since the boys were born. Her hands just barely paused in their rhythm but it was enough to draw Lena’s attention. She propped her chin back up, green eyes flitting over her face in curiosity.

 

“What is it?”

 

Kara swallowed and tried to fight down a blush. “Um.”

 

Lena’s brows furrowed briefly at her failure to form words and leaned up. It was mistake for Kara, and she couldn’t help the breath that hitched in her chest as Lena’s hip pressed into her again. Out of habit and a conscious need to feel closer, she pressed her hands flat to her back and moved her leg she had crammed into the back of the couch just enough to give her more room. The crinkle in between Lena’s eyes smoothed and a brow arched in smug understanding.

 

“Just,  _ um _ ?”

 

Kara felt heat crawl up her cheeks and slid her hands down and up under the hem of her sweatshirt, sighing when she found warm bare skin. “I’ve missed you.”

 

Lena slid a little further up her body, moving her thigh into place where her hip had been.

 

“Yeah?”

 

Kara nodded. “A lot.”

 

Lena sank back down onto her, propping her chin up on the heel of her hand. “I’ve missed you too.”

 

Kara studied her face, her thumbs stroking at the soft skin of her back. She knew Lena missed her. Kara had seen how she had been looking at her recently when she had more energy and the house was quiet. But there was a lingering apprehension. Kara wasn’t sure exactly what was causing it, but she wanted to figure out what was bothering Lena. She wanted her to feel at ease in their relationship again.

 

“How are you feeling? Like, uh, is something bothering you or are you sore or…?” Kara trailed off for a second when Lena pinned her with a bit of her boardroom gaze. “-’Cause, like. I don’t want to push you into anything. At all. I want you to feel comfortable.”

 

“Even if comfortable is just lying here with you?”

 

“Of course. It can be whatever you want.”

 

Lena brushed her fingers across her forehead. “But you want me.”

 

“I do. But not if you aren’t ready.”

 

Lena smiled warmly, the pads of her fingers skimming over Kara’s brow. “I’m glad I married you.”

 

“I’m glad you married me too, you  _ literally _ carried our children.”

 

“Yeah. I kinda did.”

 

“You  _ totally _ did. You’re like. A badass amazon lady.”

 

Lena grinned and blushed. “Badass amazon lady. I’m going to add that to my title at work.”

 

Kara nodded solemnly, her thumbs still smoothing over the small of Lena’s back. “All would fear you.”

 

“Even Supergirl?”

 

“Nah, she’s seen you cry over a video of the Opportunity and Spirit rovers.”

 

“They were good rovers and I will fight you on that. If I remember correctly, Supergirl cried too and almost flew into space to bring them back.”

 

Kara blushed as she remembered her dramatic evening. “Yeah, well. They were good girls.”

 

Lena continued to grin and pressed a kiss to her chin. “Mhmmm. Well, you’re a lot closer than the rover. Maybe I can help you feel not so missed?”

 

“Only if you let me show you how much I missed you.”

 

Lena scrunched her nose.

 

“See-wait, what’s that face for? What’s wrong?” Kara pulled her hands from under her shirt and laid them flat on her hips.

 

Lena opened a closed her mouth a few times, her brow starting to furrow as color rose to her cheeks. “I-well-”

 

Kara waited patiently with a what she hoped was a gentle expression.

 

“I just, you look like  _ you _ . And I look like someone made me out of playdoh and stepped on me.”

 

“That is… a metaphor.”

 

Lena huffed and buried her face in Kara’s neck. “I look so big.  _ Still _ . And I have stretch marks everywhere and my boobs look like their eighty years old, and maybe you shouldn’t sleep with me until I look like my old self.”

 

“Why, because you think I might find you unattractive?”

 

Lena’s silence was all the answer she needed. Kara sighed and wrapped her up tightly in her arms, smoothing a hand flat up and down her back.

 

“Okay, first of all, pregnancy has been really kind to you and  _ oh my god _ your boobs look  _ amazing _ and you can’t change my mind. Like,  _ damn _ .” Kara rambled, earning a soft huff of laughter from Lena.

 

“And  _ second _ , this might sound really weird, but you were scary hot in that hospital bed. You were powerful, and then  _ so _ soft and I have never seen you look like that. So at peace with those tiny little boys in your arms. You let me kiss you, but I didn’t want to stop kissing you. I was in awe, Lena. I still am every day.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Kara’s heart nearly broke at how small she sounded. “Yeah. Every damn day.”

 

Lena just curled her arms tighter and pressed in closer, the tell-tale warmth of tears dampening her collar. Kara pressed a kiss to the side of her head and held her a little tighter. Lena sniffled for a few long moments until her voice piped up, muffled and watery.

 

“Do I have to take my shirt off?”

 

Kara grinned and pressed another kiss to the side of her head. “We don’t have to do anything. But if you want to, then no, you don’t have to take your shirt off. You don’t have to take anything off if it’ll help.”

 

Lena nodded against her and they laid there for a while longer just soaking up each other’s warmth. The low reminder of heat still hung in Kara’s hips but she was content to just lay there with her for as long as she wanted. She focused on listening to Lena’s breathing and the summer evening sounds of the cicadas in the trees outside the house. The sun was just setting, casting the house into a warm golden glow and Kara kicked her leg out onto the coffee table to catch the fading light on her bare foot. Lena shifted on top of her and huffed in poorly faked annoyance as Kara changed her nest.

 

“Sorry.”

 

“I married a plant.”

 

Kara snorted. “Feed me, Seymour.”

 

Lena huffed louder and Kara laughed. Eventually they got up, not quite sure what to do with themselves and were enjoying the quiet too much to turn the TV on. Kara ran Krypto out to pee and Lena refilled his and Streaky’s water bowls. They wandered back into their bedroom and Lena picked out a book from the stack on her bedside table while Kara puttered around straightening the room. Not that it needed straightening, but she was buzzing with a different kind of energy she hadn’t had in a while. Somewhere in the living room Krypto was gnawing on a bone, thankfully not underfoot for the moment. She briefly considered slipping into her suit and taking a quick spin about the west coast but she didn’t want to leave Lena and felt that wouldn’t be very fair to her. She could feel her wife’s eyes burning into the back of her head and it made her feel a little hot under the collar. Lena disappeared into the bathroom and Kara kept messing around until she found herself sitting on the edge of their bed fiddling with her phone.

 

“Kara?”

 

Lena was leaning against the door frame to their bathroom, ready for bed and looking apprehensive again. Kara set her phone onto her bedside table and rubbed her hands across her knees. Lena opened and closed her mouth a few times, slender fingers twisting nervously in front of her. She looked soft and small in her oversized tee and boxer shorts. Affection sank heavily into Kara’s shoulders and chest and she was overcome with the urge to just hold her. She slid back to sit fully on the mattress and held her hands out in an invitation.

 

“Hey, come sit on my lap for a second.”

 

Lena hesitated but pushed away from the dim bathroom, her bare feet scuffing quietly on the hardwood floor and then the rug. She slid her hands into Kara’s and let herself be pulled up onto the bed. She pulled her close, and coaxed her to straddle her lap. Kara wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her chin.

 

“What else is bothering you?”

 

Lena settled onto her and smoothed her hands over the soft collar of her T-Shirt, her brow pulling down low.

 

“What if it doesn’t feel right? What if… what if it doesn’t feel like it should?” Her cheeks colored as her fingers started to twist in the fabric of her shirt. “What if I can’t come? On top of being a gross slob monster, what if I can’t feel anything or-”

 

She cut herself off and closed her eyes. Kara just held her for a long moment while she focused on controlling her breathing. When she spoke up again her voice was high and watery again.

 

“This is all… In my head. I think. I know. I  _ know _ I’m being stupid but I can’t shake those thoughts. Realistically I know that my body is healed, my hormones aren’t  _ as _ wacky, I’m mostly comfortable besides the lack of sleep and sore boobs, and thank  _ fuck _ my ankles aren’t so swollen anymore…” She huffed a laugh and Kara smiled tentatively, feeling so helpless about how Lena was feeling.

 

“What do you need from me? Right now?”

 

Lena pinned her down with stormy green eyes. She leaned forward and kissed her, her arms sliding around her broad shoulders. Kara sighed into the kiss and pulled her tighter.

 

“Go slow?” Lena murmured into her lips.

 

“Of course.”

 

Kara decided right then and there that tonight was now about Lena and  _ only _ Lena. She could take care of herself later, but now she needed to help break down a chunk of the negative thoughts swirling around her wife’s head. Kara knew that it would be a long process but she was eager to give her what she needed. So she sat back and let Lena set the pace. It felt good to just be close to her again without having to worry about someone waking up and needing a diaper change. Lena settled into her lap and sighed against her, working her mouth across her jaw. Kara let her map out her skin and let her hands crawl across her back. Lena pulled back to her mouth and kissed her deeply.

 

“Okay.”

 

Kara hummed in response and wrapped an arm a little tighter around her waist. She scooted further back onto their bed on her butt and twisted up onto her knees. Lena squeezed her thighs around her waist and held on as she shuffled them up to the head of the bed. She lowered them down and Lena pulled her closer with a sigh, her cheeks a little pink. Kara kissed her and slid her fingers underneath the waistband of her shorts and underwear.

 

“On or off?”

 

“Off, please.”

 

She inched her hands down until the fabric was riding low on Lena’s hips. Kara kissed her again and then rose back up onto her knees. Lena was all soft curves and shy eyes underneath her as she helped her slide her legs out of her shorts. Kara tossed the clothing over the edge of the bed and stripped off her own t-shirt, left in her simple sports bra and knit shorts. She was just about to start moving down towards Lena’s hips when she reached out to stop her.

 

“I-no, wait.”

 

Kara changed direction and followed the beckon of her hands, crawling back up her body with an understanding smile.

 

“Stay up here? Please?”

 

Kara kissed her on the corner of her mouth, propping herself up on one elbow with her other hand resting on her hip. “I will. Tell me what you need, sweetheart.”

 

“Just… um. Touch me, but maybe not inside me?”

 

Kara whispered another  _ okay _ and kissed her again. She let her hand rest heavy on Lena’s hip, smoothing her thumb rhythmically over the soft curve until her wife took her hand and moved it down between her legs. Kara cupped her gently and paused when she tensed underneath her. She tried to pull her hand away but Lena wrapped her fingers tightly around her wrist to keep her in place.

 

“ _ No. _ No. Stay. I’m okay.”

 

“If you-”

 

“ _ Kara. _ I will tell you to stop if I want you to stop. I promise.”

 

Kara shifted back up onto her elbow and pursed her lips. Lena was a little flushed and there was a deep crease in between her brows. She looked determined and a little scared, but the piercing look in her gaze wasn’t one that Kara wanted to go up against. She sighed and nodded, feeling a little better when Lena relaxed her grip on her shoulders and wrist a bit. Slowly, carefully, she put a little pressure on her. Lena’s breath hitched in her chest and Kara leaned back down to kiss her as she smoothed her fingers through her, just touching her. Lena wasn’t ready at all, so Kara took to the task of just letting her get reacquainted with the pads of her fingers. She didn’t think it had been very long, but Lena huffed into her in annoyance after a lengthy minute.

 

“Nothing’s happening.” She grumbled impatiently.

 

Kara hummed in thought and pressed her fingers flat on her clit. She held the pressure for just a moment, and then relented to massage in slow easy circles. When she put pressure back on her clit again Lena sucked in a breath and her dark brows jumped up in surprise.

 

“I felt  _ that _ .”

 

Kara grinned and kissed the underside of her jaw, humming the tune to  _ loosen up my buttons, babe _ just to see if she could get Lena to laugh. She didn’t get a laugh, but she did get a snort and a physical reaction of her relaxing back into the mattress which was just as good. Getting her to relax was part of the battle. Kara took it, and kept up her new simple pattern. Press and release, circle. Press and release, circle. It took a few long moments, and she could tell that Lena was trying to hold herself back just in case, but when she pulled her fingertips up to tighten up her circles her hips shifted. Lena blew out a breath across her neck and she sagged in reluctant relief.

 

“How about now? Better?”

 

Lena just hummed a small tentative sound of approval and kissed her, her nails scratching lightly across her scalp. The feeling made sparks of electricity crackle down her spine and the familiar tugging heat settled low in her hips. Kara pushed it aside and worked on trying different patterns with her fingers. She catalogued the different ones that Lena reacted too and started forming a new pattern. Circle, swipe to the side,  _ very _ gently stroke up, repeat. Lena’s breathing picked up and her hands slid out of her hair to clutch at the back of her neck. Taking a chance, Kara slid a careful finger down to see what she could find.

 

“Kara-”

 

“I’m not, I’m just,-” She grinned into her chin when she found the beginnings of slick arousal. “-there.”

 

Kara slid two fingers just across her, gathering some of what she found, and smeared it across her clit. She started her new pattern again; circle, swipe to the side, a very gentle stroke up, and then repeat. Lena’s reaction was immediately positive and it finally earned Kara something that sounded a little bit like a moan.

 

“Better?”

 

“This probably would have gone faster with lube.” Lena breathed into her mouth.

 

“Probably, but I still needed to figure out what you liked anyways.”

 

Kara’s fingers moved a little bit easier now, and kept moving easier as she dipped down from time to time to wet her fingers again. She kept her pace, changed the pattern when Lena asked her to, sped up a little when her hips started to move against her hand. Lena came a moment later with a sound of breathless shock, her hands gripping almost painfully at Kara’s neck and shoulders as her body tensed.

 

“ _ Oh. Oh my god.” _

 

Sympathetic relief bled through Kara’s body in response to Lena as pride and affection filled her chest. She watched her mouth fall open in a silent oh, eyes squeezed shut as she blundered through release with a breathless gasp. She gave her that. She helped her find that feeling. Kara tried not to feel too smug about it. She slowed her fingers to a stop and pressed kisses to her flushed face, listening to her catch her breath. She held her hand on her, a light steady weight until Lena kissed her with a lot more heat and a tentative roll of her hips.

 

“Again?”

 

“Same thing or something different?” She managed to ask.

 

“...maybe your fingers.”

 

Kara leaned up a little to check in on her and almost balked at the tears swimming in green eyes. “Lena?”

 

“I’m okay, I just, I’m okay.” She cupped her face smoothed her thumbs over Kara’s cheekbones.

 

“I was afraid that I couldn’t do that. Happy tears, I promise.”

 

Kara bit back her own wave of watery feelings and pressed in for a searing kiss.  _ “I love you.” _

 

She felt her lips twist in emotion against hers.  _ “God, Kara, I love you.” _

 

Lena’s repeated admission was a whisper that hung just between them and Kara felt it sink into her heart. She fell back into Lena’s familiar inviting warmth and started the pattern of her fingers again. Lena responded much more enthusiastically now that much of her apprehension had been shattered by that first weak orgasm. Kara could see  _ her _ Lena peeking through, bold and selfishly demanding only to turn around and give it back to her in full. When a familiar whine escaped her chest, Kara shifted her hand and slowly sank one long finger into slick heat. Lena’s breath sobbed out of her and she pulled Kara closer, her nails biting a little into the back of her shoulders. She gave her a moment just to remember what she felt like, then started helping her remember what it felt like to have her fingers moving inside her.

 

_ “Oh, fuck me.” _

 

Kara nearly replied with  _ I am _ but thought better. There would be plenty of time for teasing later and she gladly changed up the rhythm of her hand for her. She had missed how Lena felt, the sounds she made, and the way she was impossibly and intimately close to her. Kara wanted to stay inside the circle of her arms forever. She pressed her face into the side of Lena’s neck and swallowed down the burn of tears, choosing instead to focus on how warm and slick and familiar she felt around her finger.

 

_ “Are you crying?” _ Lena asked almost incredulously in between heavy breaths.  _ “I’m supposed to be the one crying.” _

 

Kara turned her face into the pillow and huffed a watery laugh, mumbling an answer about how much she had just missed her and how good it made her feel to help her. Lena’s grip changed on her and her hands flattened, pulling her in as physically close as she could. Kara helped her a little bit more by sliding her thumb heavily over her clit in time with her finger. Her combined touch sent Lena’s hips rolling purposefully up into her hand. Her low moan was like a prayer in Kara’s ear and she kept up the motion, a steady and firm stroke on and in her. She listened to the pitch of her soft sounds of approval and pleasure rise higher and higher in her chest until with a deep gasp she was squeezing and coming around her finger. Kara stilled her hand, pressing in deep and leaving her thumb heavy on her clit.

 

Lena clung tightly to her, her thighs shaking against her hips as she rode out what Kara considered to be a true release. She pressed kisses into the side of her neck as she waited for her to come back down to earth. To come home to her. Her body felt warm and heavy with contentment even though she hadn’t done anything for herself yet. Kara was happy to just bask in Lena’s warmth and give her whatever she needed. Her kisses were interrupted when Lena pulled her back up to her mouth. She tasted salty tears and kissed her harder, trying to pour her comfort into her touch. Lena greedily drank her up, her kisses starting to become a little rushed, a little bolder.

 

“ _ Again. _ ”

 

Kara happily helped.


	22. Pseudo Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 22: Talking about (but not having) sex. “I bet you want me pretty bad right now, huh?” Married.

###  22- Pseudo Pillow Talk

 

Lena tinkered quietly at her worktable in the corner, still trying to figure out the best way to wire a small component in one of her many current lower-security projects as her music played quietly in through her earbuds. There were other people in the lab, her employees, all working on various tasks. Lena had encouraged them to go home, selfishly hoping for some peace and quiet. But after taking a look over their scheduling when they objected she decided to just put on a fresh pot of coffee for them all since it was creeping towards nine-thirty. She was really only there out of boredom, however she thought she could at least give them a small sign that she appreciated their efforts.

 

It was little things like that, that Lena tried to do more often. She knew she seemed unreachable and often out of touch. Her privileged upbringing made it easy for her to float away high in a designer brand-gilded bubble. It was why she had a small photo album on her phone that only Kara had seen. In it were old polaroid scans of a quaint one-bedroom home with whitewashed walls and wood panelling. There was also a woman who looked eerily similar to her with the same high cheekbones, full lips, and defined brows, smiling brightly and cradling a laughing squirming dark haired little girl. Whenever Lena felt herself falling out of touch she looked at that album and talked to Kara or her therapist. Lena didn’t want to be unreachable, she wanted to be closer to earth. The thought had been bothering her again that evening and just when she feared she was about to get lost in her brain, her phone started vibrating with an incoming call.

 

Relief washed through Lena’s frame and she felt the tension bleed out of her shoulders when Kara’s smiling face popped up on her screen. She answered the call and the line crackled to life as Kara’s voice came through her earbuds.

 

“ _ Hi, good morning!” _

 

“Hi yourself. How’s Barcelona?” She answered quietly, knowing that Kara would be able to hear her. Anyone else would just here the soft hum of her speaking on the phone.

 

“ _ Great weather, awesome beaches, really good food. The sun is wonderful over here too. And the air! I don’t know how to describe it but it just feels… I feel more relaxed. Your earth science says it has to do something with the negative ions accelerating the human ability to absorb oxygen at a greater rate, which is linked to your serotonin levels… I don’t know. Earth science is weird. I don’t get this kind of feeling at Midvale or in National City.” _

 

“I’d say that’s your vacation brain talking… I could use a little of that.”

 

_ “Is it really vacation though if I’m working at a conference? And hey! You have a plane and Supergirl on call, you can make it happen. Oh! Also I’m a fan of the large lunch and then siesta, we should totally start doing that at home.” _

 

“We already do that on the weekends.”

 

“ _ No but like, EVERY day.” _

 

Lena shook her head and grinned even though Kara couldn’t see her. “Cultural differences, darling. But you’re welcome to try.”

 

Kara harrumphed into the phone and started thinking aloud about how she could maybe convince the new CFO at CatCo to allow for siestas. Lena listened to her ramble as she kept tinkering on her component piece. The thin dark line on her left ring finger drew her eye and she paused to study it for a moment. She had gotten the little tattoo on a whim earlier that week after having enough of her self-imposed rule to take her rings off in the lab. It wasn’t the same comforting weight of the white gold band or the dark grey alloy bracelet with tiny golden fractals, but it was a welcome visual reminder. It was also much subtler than the other tattoos she was able to hide under her clothes, and one that the crotchety old men on her board wouldn’t drag her over the coals for if they  _ did _ see it.

 

“ _ Lena? _ ”

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“ _ You went quiet there for a minute, do you want me to call back later?” _

 

“Oh-no, I’m sorry. I keep remembering I have that new tattoo on my finger.”

 

“ _ Hmm. I miss your fingers.” _

 

Lena’s face flushed a pretty pink and she checked discreetly over her shoulder to check if any of her employees were nearby. She swiped away from her call screen and double checked that her scrambling app was still running before switching to Kryptonian.

 

“ _ Kara, I am in the lab. _ ”

 

“ _ And I’m not! So. Unless you-” _

 

_ “I WILL hang up.” _

 

_ “....geeze, bossypants. Sounds like you might need your own fingers.” _

 

Lena huffed.  _ “...when are you coming back again?” _

 

Kara laughed brightly through the phone and Lena could hear her opening a sliding door. “ _ Saturday. I’d fly home for a little while right now if I didn’t have a press conference at nine.” _

 

_ “That’s still three hours.” _

 

There was a beat, and the tone in Kara’s voice shifted. “ _ I’m going to need more than three hours to make up for the past week and a half.” _

 

Lena swallowed thickly and rolled her mini-screwdriver in between her fingertips, her eyes no longer focusing on the small component in front of her. “ _ Tell me.” _

 

“ _ Aren’t you in the lab?” _

 

_ “They can’t understand me.” _

 

Kara hummed a low sound of agreement. “ _ That’s true… “ _

 

Lena waited for a moment and then started fiddling with the piece of equipment in front of her to occupy her hands. Kara breathed quietly into the phone for a long moment, the sound of the ocean surf a dull roar in the background a scant five hundred feet from her hotel. Kara started speaking so lowly Lena had to stop what she was doing to concentrate on hearing her.

 

_ “I want your fingers in me. Three of them. I want them curling as you pull out with your mouth on my clit. Your other hand on my chest.” _

 

Lena stopped breathing.

 

_ “I want the red sun lamp to be on so I can feel your body pressing me down into our bed. I want marks all over my skin from your mouth.” _

 

Lena remembered to breathe.

 

“ _ I want to come on your tongue while you’re still inside me.” _

 

Lena dropped her component piece. She bit her lip to keep from cursing aloud, heat jolting down her spine to sit heavy in between her legs. To cover for her sudden loss of brain power, she started rattling around in some of her drawers, pulling out a few odds and ends to make it look like nothing was going on but a little bit of clumsiness. She heard Kara laugh lowly in her chest over the line and knew with a hint of dread that her wife was just getting started.

 

“ _ I miss how you taste, too. But what I think I miss hearing the most are those little moans you make high in your throat when I’m going down on you.” _

 

_ “I know the ones.” _ Lena murmured dryly, sorting her bits and pieces at the top of her desk.

 

“ _ And I won’t let you forget.” _ She could hear the smile in Kara’s voice. Lena licked her lips and thought about Kara licking through her.

 

“ _ Well, go on. What else are you planning?” _

 

_ “I’d like to dance for you, now that I’ve seen True Lies and know what you meant.” _

 

_ “That was years ago.” _

 

_ “And it’s a tragedy that I don’t dance more for you. So-actually you know what, we can start with that when I get back. When was the last time I gave you a lap dance?” _

 

_ “I’m not sure.”  _ Lena muttered under her breath as she randomly moved things around her work area, the vivid memory of Kara’s hips swaying in the low light of their bedroom branded into her eyes.

 

_ “Again, tragic.” _

 

_ “Then what?” _

 

_ “I want to fuck you with the rainbow strap on until you come so many times you’ll have to call out from work the next day.” _

 

Lena made a noncommittal noise and started fiddling with her component again to keep from going to find a dark corner.

 

“ _ Before hand I’d ask if you want to wear a plug-” _

 

_ “And I would say yes.” _ Lena cut her off, thinking about the change in friction and crossed her legs.

 

Kara laughed again, delighted in her quick response. “ _ After that, I’d keep my mouth on you until you pull me away. I fully intend to make you feel as good as possible.” _

 

_ “How many times?” _

 

_ “Hmm?” _

 

Lena swiveled her chair a little to check on her surroundings, rummaging around in a box of metal scrap by her feet to find something she actually did need.

 

“ _ How many times will you make me come?” _

 

_ “Baby, don’t limit me with a number.” _

 

Lena snorted her own laugh and found the piece she was looking for. “ _ So you’re going to dance for me, fuck me until I forget how to walk, and then eat me out until I can’t stay conscious. What else?” _

 

_ “It sounds so crass when you say it like that. And what else do you want?” _

 

_ “Should I be waiting by the door naked, or in the bedroom dressed in my latex skirt?” _

 

_ “What about that leather bodycon dress? The one that’s sleeveless with a low square neckline?” _

 

_ “You mean the one that barely covers my ass?” _

 

_ “Yeah, that one.” _

 

_ “You sound a bit breathless, Mrs. Danvers.” _ Lena grinned and started measuring out a couple smaller shapes to cut out of her piece of scrap.

 

“ _ It’s one of my favorite things to see you wear.” _

 

_ “If I wear it for you, will you let me tie you up?” _

 

_ “Yes.” _

 

There was a little bit of noise out in the lab and Lena looked around to see one of her scientists waving at the room with a stack of pizzas in his hands at the door. “Mrs. Luthor! Pizza in the break room?”

 

“Oh-yes please, I’ll be there in a few minutes. Thank you, Doctor Dern.”

 

The Doctor smiled brightly at her and her other employees practically scampered out in excitement. Maybe she wasn’t as unreachable as she thought. She turned her attention back to her call, heat still sitting low in her belly.

 

“ _ I bet you want me pretty bad right now, huh?” _ Kara piped up, sounding smug.

 

_ “Of course I do. And you can bet that I will be wishing they were your fingers later tonight.” _

 

“ _ So scandalous, dirty talking your wife in the lab.” _

 

_ “You started it.” _

 

_ “And I’m going to go finish it in the shower before I head down to the reporter’s breakfast.” _

 

Lena laughed fully and gave up on trying to fiddle with her work. “Tease. I think I’m going to go have some pizza and then go home. You are a  _ terrible _ distraction.”

 

“ _ You love me for it.” _

 

“I do. As much as I do enjoy your distractions, I haven’t had dinner yet.”

 

“ _ I’ll text you, but I’ll call when you wake up tomorrow, okay? Oh! What kind of pizza?” _

 

“Okay. And I’m not sure…  _ though I’d much rather be having you.” _ Lena let her voice drop into her chest and let Kara listen to how she had been affected by their brief conversation. And maybe just because she wanted to make Kara squirm too.

 

“ _ Hey, that is… really not fair.” _

 

“I don’t play fair, darling. I love you, be good, make all the snotty reporters cry.”

 

“ _ Being good is overrated.” _

 

_ “You can be bad with me when you come home.” _ Lena rose to her feet and straightened her skirt.

 

“ _ That was painful. How much porn have you watched the past two weeks?” _

 

Lena rolled her eyes at Kara’s playful ribbing. “None, I’ve behaved.”

 

_ “Geeze. Now I’m a little intimidated. Okay! Go eat your pizza, tell the squad I say hi.” _

 

“I will. I’ll text you.”

 

_ “Okay. I love you!” _

 

Lena exchanged her goodbyes and ended the call, feeling warmer in places that weren’t work appropriate. Bad feelings and thoughts dashed aside for the time being, Lena gathered herself and left the lab to go spend some time with her fellow nerds. No other work was completed that night, however she did indulge in a very long fantasy about Kara’s fingers when she got home.


	23. Desk Jockey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 23: Getting fucked over a desk or table. “Have you been good?” Dating. Mild sub/dom, spanking.

###  23- Desk Jockey

 

Lena moaned breathlessly into the cool sleek surface of her desk. Her face was pressed face down and legs splayed wide as two long fingers slipped inside her with a delicious stretch. The sound of file folders hitting the ground echoed loudly in her dim office at L Corp. Lena pressed her forehead into the desk and tried to shift her hips back into Kara’s hand, but the tight grip pinning her wrists to her lower back hamstringed her efforts. She whined as a booted foot nudged her feet even further apart and the thicker material of Kara’s skirt brushed against the backs of her thighs. The fabric of her dress had been unceremoniously hiked up high around her ribs and her underwear was still twisted around her left ankle. The fingers slid out of her, just barely curling and then thrust back in at an agonizingly slow pace.

 

_ “OhgodKara-” _ Fell out of her mouth in a raw groan, her brow furrowing as she squeezed her eyes shut against the tingling sparks of slick friction.

 

A pleased sound rumbled in Kara’s chest and she leaned over Lena’s back. “I’m glad you needed a break.”

 

Lena only whined in response, at the mercy of Kara’s slow moving fingers. Her breath fogged the glossy surface of her desk and Lena knew that her lipstick was starting to smear off onto it, a shocking deep red. She briefly worried that one of the security personnel would walk in on them but her thought was quickly brushed aside as Kara’s fingers filled her fully to the knuckle.

 

_ “Have you been good?” _

 

The question made her squeeze in response around Kara’s fingers, feeling too hot and too exposed in her office. The burning memory of Kara teasing her in the shower that morning but telling her to  _ wait _ was at the front of her mind. Or even remembering more recently over lunch when Kara’s fingers dipped just a little too far under her skirt and again she told her to  _ wait _ . Lena was done waiting and  _ god _ was she glad that Kara thought so too.

 

“ _ Yes. _ ”

 

Her response was gravelly in her chest, breathless and bordering on begging. Kara’s fingers slid out, fingers dragging heavily against the softness inside her and twisted back in with a sticky sound. Lena was glad that most of her weight was on her desk, the stretch and stroke of Kara’s fingers stole her breath and took the strength out of her knees. The wave of pleasure that spiraled from her center to the tips of her toes pulled a moan from her lips.

 

“You have? You didn’t touch yourself after I left this morning?”

 

“ _ No, I didn’t-ngh.” _

 

The heat of Kara’s body draped over her back and she tried again to grind her hips back into her hand when her hot breath washed over the nape of her neck. Lena sucked in a breath through her teeth as lips brushed over her skin just behind her ear, her heart hammering in her chest.

 

“I’m having a hard time believing you.”

 

Lena whined in disappointment when Kara withdrew her fingers. She couldn’t help but let her head drop to the desk, the burning threat of tears stinging her eyes. She knew Kara was just teasing her, testing her. She could hear it in her voice that she didn’t  _ actually _ mean it. But she had also been a little on edge  _ all day _ . It had lingered at the back of her head, crawling down her spine like thick honey she couldn’t get out from under. The constant, heavy pulse of need had sat low in her belly ever since Kara had worked her up early that morning. Distracting enough that she had to be careful of how she sat, how she walked. Hell, even how she breathed. The pent up energy had come in handy during a few more stressful meetings that afternoon, allowing her an edge she didn’t usually employ. But that was where the benefits stopped. So, maybe more than a  _ little _ on edge.

 

“Nothing to say?” Kara husked, lips brushing the shell of her ear.

 

Lena shook her head and swallowed down the acrid taste of disappointment, trying not to let the hot pulse between her legs drive her crazy. She almost jumped out of her skin when Kara’s hand, slick from her own arousal, slid over her ass and squeezed firmly. Electricity crackled up her spine and settled heavy in her clit. She breathed another gasp across glossy surface of her desk and turned her head to try to find Kara. Long blonde curls were pooling around her face, blocking her dim office from view. But she still couldn’t see Kara’s face.

 

“ _ I didn’t, I promise.” _

 

“Oh, you  _ didn’t _ ?”

 

Lena felt Kara shift behind her and bit her lip at the brush of her red skirt on the back of her thighs. For a moment she thought Kara was going to start using her fingers again as the sticky-fingered hand started smoothing over her rear.

 

“I did check in on you today. Super hearing, y’know. Not when you were in any meetings, just in between. When I knew you had time to relax.”

 

Lena swallowed thickly. Kara left a sucking kiss behind her ear and then blew a puff of chilly air onto the spot. Lena gasped and squirmed. For once she was glad she had kept her hair up in a high ponytail that evening.

 

“So imagine my surprise when your heartbeat skyrocketed a few hours ago.”

 

_ Oh. _

 

“I didn’t-I didn’t actually  _ do _ anything-” Lena breathed, suddenly remembering the long moment of relief when she let herself press her legs together a little too tightly after much of her employees had gone home.

 

“No?”

 

“ _ No _ . I-it was just a  _ little _ bit of pressure. That’s all.”

 

“But it felt good,  _ didn’t it _ .”

 

Lena squeezed her eyes shut and nodded. She wouldn’t lie to Kara, and even if she wanted to she was currently in  _ no _ position to do so. She  _ could _ say her word and bring this to a halt, but she wanted to see where this was leading. Kara hummed a low laugh and drug her lips down the line of her neck, her hand a brand on the bare skin of her rear.

 

“Just that little tingle of pleasure from crossing your legs together, wasn’t it? For just a moment?”

 

“ _ Yes _ .”

 

“How hard was it to stop? To not hide away in your bathroom and pull your skirt up?”

 

Lena gasped at the way Kara growled her question, deep in her chest. The hand on her ass squeezed again and then smoothed over her skin, fingers skimming dangerously close to her aching, slick center. Lena tried to answer, tried to push away the creeping base need to grind her hips back and search for the fingers that teased her, but she couldn’t. All she wanted was for Kara to touch her.

 

“I’m sorry, Lena. I don’t think you’ve been as good as you’ve said.”

 

Kara leaned back up away from her and sighed in mock-regret. Lena whined against the desk and flexed her fingers in an attempt to feel even the slightest bit in control. Kara held her fast, but not painfully tight. She waited, her breath shallow.

 

“I’m going to have to punish you.”

 

A surge of adrenaline roared through her veins and Lena swore the anticipation was going to do her in. She felt Kara shift to her left and finally she could see her out of the corner of her eye. Blonde curls were still windswept and messy, but her eyes were so dark they looked black. Her lips were parted and Lena wanted them on her. Kara stared her down for a long moment, smoothing her hand over the small of her back before resting again on her ass.

 

“Ten. I want you to count.”

 

Lena nodded.

 

Kara watched her again for a long moment. Then in a controlled blur of motion, she raised her hand and brought it down on her skin with a resounding  _ smack _ . Lena’s hips jerked at the stinging blow just above the crease of her right thigh, her breath catching in her throat as the pain zipped straight to her clit. She sucked in a few lungfuls of air, feeling too hot and tingly all over underneath her rumpled clothing.

 

“ _ One. _ ”

 

A small smirk pulled at the corner of Kara’s mouth as Lena clearly counted the first spank in a dangerously low voice. She smoothed her hand over the tender spot and quickly brought her hand down on the opposite side, the same jolt of stinging pain bleeding into pleasure. Lena counted again, still not letting her gaze wander from Kara standing over her.

 

“... _ two.” _

 

“Don’t look so upset, Lena.”

 

_ Smack _ .

 

Lena gasped high in her chest as Kara’s had came down on the first spot. She whined and tried to shift her hips back, searching for any kind of relief. It wasn’t  _ only _ the sensation of getting spanked that was so intoxicating, or the feeling of being put into her place, but also the raw power and authority that was rolling off of Kara in stifling waves. She was exuding cocky confidence and strength and Lena just wanted her to take her.

 

“ _ Three.” _ She breathed.

 

Kara pulled her eyes away from Lena’s and inspected her handiwork, her lower lip snagging on her white teeth. Her hand smoothed over the tender spots, a blush rising to her freckled cheeks.

 

“Do you like how this feels?”

 

_ Smack smack. _

 

Lena cried out, high pitched and breathless as Kara’s hand came down on her fast. Twice. Her hips rolled against nothing and she pressed her face into the cool surface of her desk. Her chin was slipping from the saliva she hadn’t realized was there and her eyes squeezed shut against the coil of pleasure tightening rapidly in her belly. She sucked in a ragged breath and shifted her weight back and forth, Kara’s boot against the inside of her Louboutin warning her not to move her feet. She didn’t.

 

_ “Four, five.” _

 

“Very good. Five more.”

 

Lena nodded and swallowed down a whimper as Kara’s hand smoothed over the heated tender skin in a soothing motion, alternating from the flat of her hand to her fingertips as light as a feather. She knew it wouldn’t last, but Kara was so quick she couldn’t predict when the next stinging slap would land. The seconds seemed to drag out in an agonizing silence, broken only by her loud breathing.

 

Kara’s hand came down on her left, her fingertips just barely catching her labia. Lena’s breath whooshed out of her chest in a gasp and she pressed her face into the surface of her desk again, eyes fluttering shut against the sharp sting of pain and heat. Kara’s hand on her wrists kept her pinned to the desk but she still jolted with enough force that a few more file folders fell onto the floor. She struggled to get her breath back and tried not to focus too much on how she was aching to be touched. Lena could feel herself growing wetter, so slick that it caused her blush to deepen. Kara’s hand was a hot brand against her skin as she soothed over the irritated skin. Lena didn’t care anymore that her face was a mess now, her lipstick smeared and face wet from her saliva. She just wanted Kara.

 

“ _ Hah-ow. Six.” _

 

Lena waited again, her heart in her throat as Kara’s hand continued to smooth over her ass. She unclenched her hands and stretched her fingers out before forming fists again. Kara’s thumb smoothed over her forearm, a small show of affection to tell Lena that she was still there. Just in case she decided to say her safe word.

 

_ Smack. _

 

Lena breathed a moan into the desk and pressed her hips into the edge, pain lancing into pleasure. She whined quietly and shifted her shoulders, the low cut neckline of her dress allowing for her to find some relief in the cool surface of the desk. Her breathing was ragged and her count came out in a low broken moan.

 

“ _ Seven.” _

 

“Good. Almost there.” Kara murmured, fingers ghosting over tender skin. “You’re so  _ wet. _ ”

 

_ Smack smack. _

 

Stinging pain blossomed on on the right and then the left, Kara’s fingertips catching her labia again. Lena’s vision spotted along the edges and she pushed her hips back towards Kara with a loud moan, positively aching to be touched. Electricity crackled up her spine and her legs felt like ten tons of jello. She heard Kara suck in a deep breath and curse quietly under her breath, her hand leaving her bottom for a moment. Lena wrenched her eyes open with effort and looked back over her shoulder in time to see Kara stick her tongue out and catch the thin string of her arousal that clung to her finger. The sight of her sucking her finger into her mouth made her heartbeat pulse heavily in her clit and she panted against the desk. Kara met her gaze, eyes blown and glassy.

 

“You dripped onto the floor.”

 

Lena felt like she was burning up now, torn between being embarrassed or being even more turned on that Kara had taken the time to try to catch the sticky string of her arousal on her finger. She licked her lips and swallowed thickly, holding Kara’s heated stare.

 

“ _ Eight. Nine.” _

 

Kara leaned down and pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth, her breath coming in quick pants betraying how turned on she was. The anticipation of the final spank set Lena’s teeth on edge and she was so tightly wound the nervous energy was neary painful. Lena almost didn’t want it to end but the low coiling ache deep in her belly was a much more demanding lure.

 

Kara grinned.  _ “Good girl.” _

 

She leaned back up and then her hand cracked down one last time.

 

_ Smack _ .

 

Lena nearly yelled  _ TEN _ and then there were three fingers filling her, stretching her, thrusting firm and deep. She cried out again and just tried to hang on as Kara took her from behind. The hand holding her wrists let go and instead splayed flat across her lower back. Lena whined as the tension in her shoulders finally relaxed and her arms flopped to the desk. She reached back clumsily with one hand, fingertips brushed against Kara’s snapping hips. Lena pieced together that she was bracing her wrist into herself to try to get a little bit out of fucking her, but with how her fingers curled and stretched Lena’s train of thought was quickly obliterated. Her skin stung from the flat-handed spanks but the heat didn’t compare to the slick friction of Kara’s fingers. Her strokes sped up and Lena threw her hands out in front of her to wrap her fingers around the curved front edge of her desk.

 

The items left on the surface rattled with each thrust and the fabric of Kara’s skirt brushing across the backs of her thighs made her twitch. Again and again her fingers filled her to the knuckle and she felt the low heavy pull in her belly start to draw uncomfortably tight. She felt Kara’s hand slide up her back and curl over her shoulder, pulling her back into every deep thrust. Her strangled moan was muffled into her desk and her legs shook at the effort to keep holding up what little weight the piece of furniture wasn’t supporting. The sound of Kara’s fingers pulsing into her was wet and sticky and so  _ so _ dirty Lena could feel herself blush even hotter because she knew it was all  _ her _ .

 

“ _ Please, I’m so close, so close-” _

 

Kara made a noise of acknowledgement and kept her fingers moving, her free hand sliding back down her spine to rest on her rear. Lena didn’t think about it until her hand cracked down on her ass again. She rocked back into Kara with a loud  _ FUCK! _ , her moans rising higher in her chest as her body coiled tighter. Her hand came down again twice in rapid succession and the shock went straight to her clit. Kara took a handful and squeezed, spreading her open just a little further. Lena felt exposed, completely under Kara’s control and lost to her more base instinct.

 

“ _ You can come, Lena. _ ”

 

She whined at the suggestion, wanting  _ very much _ to do just that. Her hand came down on her again and the sound that came out of her mouth felt like it didn’t belong to her. It was low and dirty and loud and it pulled a verbal reaction from Kara as the stinging slap again went throbbing through her clit. Lena pushed her hips back into Kara’s hand and breathed a high pitched moan into the messy surface of her desk. Everything felt too hot and she could feel herself hanging over the precipice, just waiting to drop. She wanted it, so badly that it was uncomfortable. Lena panted desperately, her hands a painful grip on the rounded front edge of her desk. It didn’t offer the best support and it made it difficult to try to meet Kara’s hand.

 

Kara’s hand slapped down on her ass and flexed into a tight grip just as her fingers filled her to the knuckle. The stinging blow and squeeze paired with the slick stretch and friction of her fingers had the coil in her belly tightening so quickly Lena only had time to gasp high in her chest before she was coming hard around Kara’s fingers.

 

Lena’s mind went blank. Her breath caught and froze in her lungs, fireworks burst behind her closed eyes and her toes went numb as they curled in her Louboutins. All her mind could focus on was the swirling squeeze of release around the fingers that still continued to thrust into her slick tight core. She ached, fire racing up her spine as she struggled to breathe as the overwhelming pressure low in her hips abated. Lena felt raw and cracked open under Kara’s hands, her hips still sloppily following the fingers curling into her with a weak whimper. She heard Kara say something but her ears felt like they were stuffed full of cotton as she tried to keep sucking in breaths. There was a dull thump and the fingers in her shifted into a different angle. Lena moaned and vaguely heard the tearing of fabric, whining when Kara’s fingers slid out of her. The hand that had held her steady and reddened her skin returned to her hip. She thought briefly about saying something but the impossibly soft feeling of a tongue licking a wide stripe through her had her breath sobbing out of her chest.

 

“ _ Kara-fuck-” _

 

She gasped again when her tongue licked deeply into her, a moan humming lowly against her slick folds sending sparks crackling out across her skin. Lena reached back and clutched desperately at the hand on her hip. She rolled herself onto Kara’s tongue, having not fallen far from the tension she had been sitting at. Kara licked through her again, rolling heavily over her clit in a series of full broad strokes. Lena moaned breathlessly in the smeared surface of her desk, her legs gradually deciding that they had just about had enough. Relief washed over her in a heavy surge as her tongue laved over her clit again, soothing some of the ache that had gathered. Her knees were weak and her thighs shook from the relentless stimulation between her legs. She could still feel every stinging handprint branded into her skin, hot and threatening to turn into a welt. It was too much and Lena fell apart again with a broken sob around Kara’s warm tongue.

 

In her high, she felt Kara moan against her in that tell-tale sound that told her she was coming too. Lena wanted to see,  _ needed _ to see, but the hand on her hip and the lack of motivation in her muscles confined her to the desk. She rode out the deep rippling waves of pleasure pulsing through the center of her body, seeping deep into her bones and just for a moment made her feel weightless.

 

As her dim office came back into focus around her she couldn’t help but weakly rock back into the tongue still carefully sliding through her. Lena could feel that Kara was trying to clean her up, but all she managed to do was make her fall into a weak third orgasm. She melted further into the desk as her knees finally gave out underneath her. Kara mumbled something into her and the vibrations of her lips made her hips jerk weakly. Wet sticky kisses were planted on and around her thoroughly fucked center, then moved out to the tender skin that had been spanked. Lena finally caught her breath as exhaustion pulled heavily at her body, feeling sore and completely worn out now that her frantic energy had been spent. Kara rose up behind her and then the warm comforting weight of her deep red cape was draping over her. Strong arms carefully slid under her front and Kara lifted her into her arms.

 

“Hey, I’ve got you.”

 

“Fucking  _ hell _ , Kara.” Lena mumbled, relaxing against her solid frame, her head on her shoulder.

 

“Are you okay? Was that too much?” She ask, pressing her sticky chin onto her forehead.

 

“Mmhh no. No, that was…  _ really _ good.” Lena mumbled and turned her face into her neck.

 

Lena felt the edge of tension bleed out of the shoulder she was resting on and warm lips pressed a kiss to her hairline. Kara brought her over to the couch facing away from the door to her office and laid her down onto it. She was about to rise to her feet when Lena reached out and pulled her down into a searing kiss, needing her to be close for just a moment longer. Kara melted against her, humming into her lips and gladly accepted Lena into her mouth. Lena kissed her a few more times slow and full, trying to pour her affection into the touch. Kara gave her a few gentle pecks and started to rise again.

 

“Let me clean you up?”

 

Lena nodded and let her go, accepting one more kiss before sinking back down onto the couch wrapped in Supergirl’s cape. She watched Kara disappear, stiff-legged and a little wobbly, a massive tear in her tights crawling down the inside of her left leg. She noticed she was trying not to touch anything with her right hand and the realization sank in that she had used the same hand for the both of them. It was more erotic than Lena was expecting it to be and her stomach swooped with that knowledge. She stretched languidly, groaning as the aching muscles in her shoulders and legs pulled. Kara returned a moment later with a spare damp washcloth she kept in her en suite and a tube of lysol wipes the cleaning company kept under the sink. The disinfectant wipes were abandoned on the small coffee table and Kara set to work gently cleaning off her face and neck. The cool soft washcloth felt good against her hot skin and she couldn’t help but sigh and close her eyes.

 

“I’m gonna clean you up a little in between your legs too.”

 

Lena’s eyes fluttered open at the soft comment and she watched Kara quickly wipe off her own face before shuffling down the couch. She discreetly peeled back her cape, still allowing the material to drape across her body to simulate being wrapped up, and smoothed the cool washcloth over the inside of her thighs and high up across her center. Lena couldn’t help but breath a moan as the fabric drug over her sensitive skin, too tired to do anything else but her hips shifted in response anyways. Kara breathed a laugh and helped her roll onto her stomach to wipe the backs of her legs and to sooth the flushed irritated skin of her rear. She covered her with the cape again and smoothed her hand up and down her back a few times.

 

“Don’t move, I’m gonna clean up your desk.”

 

Lena sighed and nodded, resting her head on her folded forearms. She wanted Kara to come back and lay down with her, to just hold her and press her into the couch with her body, but the mess did need to be taken care of. Her mess, specifically. Jess would string her up by her toes if it wasn’t. Fortunately Kara was quick and took advantage of her speed. In a matter of minutes she had cleaned the floor and her desk and put everything back where it had been. Lena was warm and sleepy when she reappeared next to her, the urge to be held helping to keep her awake. Lena noticed Kara had packed up her essentials into the large designer purse she had carried that day and had it slung over her shoulder.

 

“‘S my underwear?” She mumbled.

 

Kara patted the purse with a small sly smile, her kind eyes hooded and satisfied. Before Lena could really move, she slipped her hands under the cape and gently pulled the skirt of her dress back down her hips.

 

“I saved and quit everything on your computer too. Ready to go home?”

 

Lena could only hum a sound of affirmation and waited as Kara zipped around the room to turn the lights out. She sighed as Kara lifted her into her arms again and wrapped her own around her broad shoulders, feeling warm and snug in her cape and excited to go home and cuddle in bed. Kara was walking to the balcony door when Lena finally spoke up again.

 

“So. Did you really rip through your clothes to touch yourself?”

 

Kara blushed a bright red and pressed her lips together. “...yeah.”

 

Lena grinned lazily and pressed a kiss to her jaw. “Maybe keep your legs closed until we get home. I don’t think most of National City would want to get flashed by Supergirl. Though I will say I don’t mind so much, should you feel the urge.”

  
She muttered an  _ oh my god stop _ under her breath, unable to suppress her own grin as Lena laughed. Kara lifted off the balcony to the sound of Lena’s quiet teasing laughter, holding her tightly as if she were the most precious thing under the stars.


	24. 60% Proof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 24: Drunk sex. “You’ve got too many clothes on.” Dating.

###  24- 60% Proof

 

Lena tumbled into Kara’s apartment with a loud laugh, the strong arm around her waist keeping her from falling flat on her face. She could feel Kara laughing against her as she wrestled her key from the lock and got her feet back under her. They had both had more than a bit too much to drink at M’gann’s, taking a true night off for the first time in a while. Lena had ended up pulling Kara along like a giggly balloon at one point, fussing at her for not keeping her feet on the ground. Of course that had only made her want to hitch a ride because walking was  _ difficult, okay, _ which had made an interesting site of her hanging half-off of a suspended Kara for just a moment in the elevator. She was warm and happy and  _ really _ turned on.

 

Kara had been over her all night. Holding her hand, curling an arm around her shoulders or waist, or just sitting close enough to press their sides together. As the evening went on and they both drank more after their dinner, visited with their friends and tried to play each other in pool, it became harder and harder for Lena to keep her hands to herself. In the year and a half they had been dating they had somehow miraculously managed to dodge any kind of risque paparazzi photo incident. It was a personal goal for the both of them to see if they could hold off such an incident for as long as possible. Lena was already tired of being in the press all the time, and Kara was becoming emotionally numb to the unflattering pictures people took of her working as Supergirl. The least they could do was try not to grab each other’s ass in public. Or at least where there weren’t cameras.

 

As soon as Kara pushed the front door closed and carefully slid the deadbolt home Lena did exactly what she had been wanting to do all night and glued her hands to Kara’s rear. Kara cackled loudly and tried to turn around, but Lena pressed herself into her back.

 

“I feel starfish on my butt.”

 

Lena snorted and squeezed, pressing her numb nose into the back of Kara’s neck. “They’ve been very lonely.”

 

“I have lonely starfish too,” Kara slurred and started twisting awkwardly, reaching around to try to gather Lena in her arms. Lena she twisted with her, a wide grin pulling at her lips. “-why won’t you let my starfish hold your butt.”

 

“Okay I regret this, stop callin’ your hands starfish.”

 

“Butt starfish.” Kara finally managed to turn around and splayed her hands across Lena’s ass with a firm grip.

 

Lena kissed her messily, letting Kara back them further into the dim apartment. She winced back a moment when she kissed her a little too hard. Kara immediately loosened her hold on her, and almost stepped back but Lena caught her.

 

“-”M sorry, sorry, this is hard, kissing is hard when I’m drunk, I’m sorry-” She apologized, her face pulling down into a guilty expression.

 

Lena kissed her again, trying to pour comfort into the touch. “It’s okay, you didn’ hurt me. I gave you a lamp, remember? D’you wanna use it?”

 

Kara nodded against her, her fingers skimming lightly over her hips. “I just wanna hold you. Touch you.”

 

Lena leaned back again at the watery admission and looked at Kara full in the face, gently smoothing her thumbs over her cheeks. “And you  _ can _ . Trust me?”

 

“Yeah, always, Lena.”

 

“Good. Now no more sad feelings.” She grinned lazily. “I wanna take care of you, starfish girl.”

 

Lena dropped her hands and hooked her fingers into Kara’s belt loops, leading her back through the apartment to her bedroom and glad to note that Kara was smiling again.

 

“Didja know that Kryp-uh-Krypton didn’t have starfish? Well, I mean they  _ did _ before I was made but like,  _ starfish _ . Earth has pretty starfish-”

 

Kara was about to start rambling more but Lena kissed her again, feeling quite taken by how cute she was being. Kara continued to mumble into her lips while trying to kiss her back at the same time as Lena fumbled to pull the curtain to her bedroom closed. Kara’s hands started tugging her blouse out of her waistband as she led them to bed, then slid her hands under the loose fabric and splayed them over her ribs.

 

“Warm.”

 

Lena couldn’t help but smile against her and pulled them over to the side of the bed. “Sit. Where’s your lamp?”

 

Kara didn’t sit, but did decide to squish her face into the crook of Lena’s neck.

 

“‘S on the table. I think.”

 

Lena turned and saw it pushed towards the back, but thankfully still plugged in. She rotated in Kara’s arms and rearranged it without having to move any of her books to the floor. Lena found the switch and the room was plunged into a dim warm amber. She had to catch herself on the bedside table when Kara sunk heavily into her back. Lena tipped them sideways onto the bed with a bounce and Kara’s laugh washed over the back of her neck. She rolled over with a grunt and more helpless giggles from Kara and managed to push herself up onto her elbows, only slightly twisted up in her clothes.

 

“D’you want me to touch you, or taste you?” She asked, dodging away from Kara’s lips.

 

“Mmmyes.” She answered and slid her hands up Lena’s back, her blouse bunching up around her wrists.

 

“S’not an answer, but okay.” Lena murmured and finally pressed another kiss into her lips.

 

Kara was much more handsy now that she wasn’t afraid of hurting her and tried to touch every inch she could reach. She gladly let Lena climb on top of her, humming happily into her lips when she felt fingers worming their way into her waistband. Lena nipped at her lip and continued to smear her lipstick all over her mouth. Kara tugged at the hem of her shirt again and managed to slide her hands even higher underneath, fingers dancing up over her shoulder blades. She mumbled something into Lena’s mouth and she responded with a questioning sound as she attached her lips to the pulse point just under the edge of her jaw.

 

“ _ Rao- _ I said,  _ fuck, Lena _ .  _ You’ve got too many clothes on. _ ”

 

Her complaint was paired with a clumsy pull on Lena’s top, wrestling it half up her torso only to get thwarted by her arms. Lena laughed and pushed herself into a sitting position, stradling Kara’s middle with her skirt rucked up around her hips. She batted Kara’s impatient hands away and whipped her shirt off in one smooth motion, losing it somewhere on the floor behind her. Lena started unbuttoning Kara’s shirt, the backs of her fingers brushing against her made her squirm. When all the buttons were undone Kara tried to wrestle out of her shirt but only managed to get her arms twisted behind her. She grunted and rocked to the side, hands fumbling behind her as Lena snorted a laugh.

 

“Nooooo don’t laugh at me…” She whined. “Turnnn the lamp… uh… the lamp off.”

 

Lena laughed and helped her out of her shirt. “No, ‘cause then you’ll just rip it and I like this color on you.”

 

Kara flopped back onto her back, nose scrunched. Lena could feel her kick her feet from where they hung off the bed behind her, two thumps of her shoes quickly followed.

 

“Was annoying and deserved it.”

 

Lena rolled her eyes and leaned back down, meeting Kara in a kiss that pulled a soft moan from her chest. Warm hands slid down her back and palmed her ass, squeezing tightly over the rumpled fabric and pulling her down into her abdomen. Lena moaned a little bit louder into her mouth and wormed her hands under Kara’s back. She was still feeling quite blurry around the edges and it took her a little longer than usual to unfasten the catch of Kara’s bra. Finally she managed, and peeled the offending article of clothing off of her and slinging it away from her. Kara cackled into her lips as Lena smoothed her hands over her ribs. She dug her fingers in to make her squirm just because she could and started trailing sucking kisses down the column of her throat when she tried to wriggle away.

 

The slow pace that they had flirted with was quickly falling away and Lena sent it packing as she closed her lips around one of Kara’s nipples. She felt Kara whine and took some time to leave a healthy amount of marks on the surrounding tanned skin. When she switched sides impatient hands started tugging at her skirt, hiking it up further around her waist. Lena let her hand fall to the front of Kara’s pants and started on the button, nipping her way back up her neck. Lena licked into Kara’s mouth, nose numb and body tingling as she jerked the button open. She barely got the zipper half way down when she lost patience and slid her hand down the front of Kara’s underwear. Her fingers met slick heat and Kara moaned into her mouth, her hips grinding into her hand.

 

“ _ Lena, please-” _ She mumbled against her lips, rolling her hips again and tugging her skirt up enough to finally slide her hand down the back of her underwear.

 

Lena breathed a low laugh into her parted lips and swiped her sticky fingers over her clit. Her smug attitude didn’t last but a few seconds, halted by Kara’s reaching fingers sliding through her slick center. She moaned lowly in her chest and shifted her hips against Kara’s hand, working on keeping the hand down her pants moving. With each pass of Kara’s fingers, lena sank lower and lower until her chest was pressed to her front and she was panting in her ear. It was an awkward angle and she just barely couldn’t reach her clit and the ache to be touched was heavy and present. She felt too hot and too sensitive and wished she had at least put her hair up. She whined when she felt perfect white teeth graze along the top of her shoulder, her hips stuttering back into Kara’s hand as lightning crackled down her spine. She was almost thrown off when Kara started trying to tug her pants down with her free hand, just barely managing to get them off her hips and give Lena more room.

 

“ _ Please, more, Lena. More, I want more- _ ”

 

Her plea came out slurred and the hand that had worked her pants down slid back over her ass, fingers creeping under her panties and sliding them down. Lena was about to ask what she wanted when more fingertips just barely managed to skim through her. She moaned and rolled her hips, trying to get Kara to touch her more even though the angle of her hand over her rear couldn’t allow it. But she got the message and took full advantage of her new room, moving her fingers down and eagerly pressing two into heat that made the knot in her stomach coil. Kara’s moan was so guttural and dirty it made Lena try to grind her hips into her hands, moaning high in her chest in frustration as her pulse throbbed in between her legs.

 

Lena started moving her hand, curling firmly and rubbing the pads of her fingers inside her in such a way that Kara’s thighs trembled. She pressed her thumb into her clit for good measure and tried to time her loose somewhat uncoordinated circles with her fingers. It was an uncomfortable position for her wrist, but she didn't care. Kara was moaning softly on every exhale, her hot breath washing over Lena’s skin as she tried to keep up. Kara finally remembered that she could do what Lena was achieving with her hand, and moved a sticky hand around and down the front of her underwear, pushing her own two fingers into her with a gratified hum. Kara firmly pressed the heel of her hand into her clit and finally gave Lena waht she wanted.

 

“ _ You’re so warm.” _

 

Lena nearly went boneless as she stretched around Kara’s fingers, whining a string of curses as pleasure blossomed out from her core. She could feel sweat beginning to bead at her hairline and the muscles in her forearm were starting to get tired but she couldn’t stop. She didn’t dare stop because that would mean she wouldn’t get to hear the quiet little noises Kara kept making in her chest. She felt so soft and slick around her fingers and she wanted to put her tongue there. Lena could feel Kara’s hips rolling unevenly into her hand now, trying to stay on rhythm but the brush of her thumb on her clit and the alcohol in her system kept throwing her off. Kara turned her head and tried to kiss her but all she managed to do was press her parted lips to hers and breathe her in. Lena could feel the coiling tension in her belly tighten to a near-uncomfortable level of arousal, and then when a particularly firm grind of the heel of Kara’s hand into her clit she was coming hard around her fingers.

 

She was breathless, world thrown upside down as she floated above reality. In her haze she was aware of Kara moaning her name and coming hot and sticky around her own fingers, her hips stuttering helplessly into Lena’s hand. Lena sank down onto her as Kara’s bedroom came back into focus, even though it put her wrist in a little bit of an awkward position. She felt loose and fuzzy and couldn’t decide if she wanted to bug Kara for another round or go to sleep. Kara answered that question for her as soon as she got her breath back, tugging at the rumpled skirt around her waist and squeezing hotly around Lena’s fingers with a low pleased hum.

 

“You’re  _ still _ wearing too much.” She slurred, deciding to shift her hips into Lena’s fingers, her admonishment punctuated with a quiet moan.

 

Lena leaned up on her elbow and kissed her messily, beginning to work on removing the rest of their clothes, eager to go again. Kara didn’t tease her with any more starfish jokes that night.


	25. Tandem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 25: Mutual masturbation. “Are you sure you want to do this in the car?” Dating.

###  25- Tandem

 

“I’m serious, Kara! Stop looking at me like that.”

 

Lena’s warning was weak at best and completely obliterated by her own blushing smile even as she spoke. She was leaning against Kara’s high kitchen table in a stylish springy sundress, a light cardigan carefully folded on top of her clutch next to her elbow.

 

“What’s wrong with how I’m looking at you?” Kara answered lowly, rounding the table.

 

The blush on Lena’s cheeks deepened as her green eyes dropped down her body, lingering on the boat neck cut of her own dress to the cinche at her waist. Kara watched her with amusement as she made a show of looking at her wristwatch to try to reel herself in. In all honesty, she was having a really hard time not admiring Lena. Who  _ wouldn’t _ have a hard time? She looked like a modern Persephone ready for an early dinner date at five and a impromptu board meeting to conduct a business takeover at six. The perfect mix of her soft Lena and the powerful professional the world knew her as. Kara wondered if she would be able to even look at her food.

 

“...nothing. But I  _ would _ really like to make our reservation.” She answered meekly and gathered up her things.

 

Kara let her purse swing from her finger tips and pursed her lips as her eyes tracked down the line of her hips. “It would be a shame to miss it.”

 

Lena pinned her with her own heavy stare, but sidestepped away from the table and started taking slow deliberate steps towards the front door. She arched a perfect brow at Kara’s fake-disappointed huff and turned her back to her. The sound of her ludicrously expensive heels clicking across the hardwood floor didn’t help curb the heat slowly settling in her belly, she had too many fun memories of that particular sound. Kara started prowling after her with a sway in her hips.

 

“What if we roll the partition up?” Kara called as she measured her own steps.

 

Lena threw her a look over her shoulder that would have had Kara immediately stripping out of her clothes any other day, but she didn’t turn around back into the apartment.

 

“Are you sure you want to do this in the car?” 

 

Lena’s question wasn’t  _ exactly _ her saying no. But it was still a warning in a sense. A warning that Kara was truly tempting her to miss their dinner date. A thrill tripped down her spine and she sped up, coming up just behind her as she reached the door. Kara pressed her hand flat to the painted wood as Lena wrapped her hand around the metal handle. She dropped her purse on the old wooden chair next to the door as Lena turned around with an almost frustrated expression. Almost.

 

“We don’t have to in the car.” Kara murmured, pressing her other hand to the door, effectively blocking Lena in.

 

Kara wasn’t even putting any pressure on the door. Lena could easily open it and usher them on to their planned evening without any resistance. She stayed steady, counting the seconds as Lena studied her. She could see the wheels spinning in her head, carefully weighing her options against the offer Kara was extending to her. Kara counted to sixteen and Lena huffed, tossing her clutch and cardigan onto her purse. 

 

“I still expect to make it to our reservation  _ with- _ ” She paused and planted a hand firmly in the center of Kara’s chest when she started to lean forward for a kiss, “-my makeup intact.”

 

Kara stepped closer and Lena leaned back onto the door. “What do you have in mind? You’ve set a very small window of time.”

 

“Touch yourself.”

 

Kara pulled back a couple inches, her brows raising as a grin stretched across her face. She stepped a little closer and let her right arm fall to her side. Anticipation coiled in her chest as one of Lena’s hands slid against her waist. Her green eyes were dark and she exuded a playful cockiness as she tugged at the skirt of her Kara’s dress.

 

“Yes or dinner?”

 

Kara rolled her eyes a little at her with a teasing wink and started pulling up the skirt of her sundress. The hum of energy in her body was too strong now for her to easily ignore it and she knew that dinner would be nothing but sweet torture. Not that there was anything wrong with that, but she was going to need her brain later.

 

“So  _ bossy _ .”

 

“This was your idea, darling. And I  _ am _ getting a little hungry.”

 

Kara pinned her with a look that quite blatantly told Lena that she would be okay missing dinner to eat her out instead and managed to get her hand under her skirt.

 

“Would you like to join me?”

 

Lena pursed her lips but worked on pulling the fabric of her own dress up as Kara slid her hand into her underwear with a sigh. She was already a little wet and she didn’t waste any time dipping her fingers into herself to pull that slick arousal up to her clit. Kara leaned forward a little more and rested her forearm flat to the door, nosing against Lena’s cheek. She circled her clit slowly and listened to her move her hand under her dress and push slowly into her underwear. Lena breathed a hum into her ear and Kara picked up the quiet sticky sounds of her rolling her fingers through herself. It made her arousal ratchet up in a dizzying spin.

 

“See? I knew you were up for it. Because you’re being nice to me, I’ll let you do whatever you want after dinner.”

 

“Hmmm, I wouldn’t expect anything else.” She answered with a grin, a blush crawling up her neck.

 

“Oh really? Am I that predictable?”

 

Lena laughed low and breathlessly as her hand worked in between her legs. “It’s easy to direct a creature of habit.”

 

“You played me for a quickie.”

 

“It was always inevitable, wasn’t it?” She teased, her breath washing hot over her jaw.

 

Kara grumbled something about Lena knowing her better than she knew herself and followed the pull of the hand on her waist. She could feel the heat radiating off Lena’s body and snorted a laugh when their wrists bumped. She knew this was as close as she would let her get for now and relaxed into her, taking care not to get her lipstick on her skin. Lena was making small quiet pleased sounds in her ear as her grip slowly tightened on her waist. Each soft breathy moan sank into her belly and made her circle her fingers a little more firmly.

 

“Whatever I want?” She asked, her breath hitching in her chest as her hips rocked forward.

 

Kara groaned when Lena’s wrist bumped into hers, making her fingers slip unexpectedly across her clit. Heat pulsed through her and she circled faster, panting across Lena’s neck as her heartbeat settled heavily in between her legs. Each pass of her fingers sent sparks crackling out through her hips. A particularly firm swipe made her jerk sloppily into her own hand, the momentum carrying her forward and pushing into Lena’s wrist this time.

 

“ _ Fuck, Kara-” _

 

Lena’s grip on her waist hasily moved to hold onto the back of her shoulder. Kara could feel her impending wave of release building low in her belly and kept her pace. Her excitement had her hand moving a little frantically, and she could hear that Lena was slowly losing her own control. She could hear it in the pitch of her voice and how her moans set high and breathy in her chest.

 

_ “Whatever you want.” _ She breathed, shivering as Lena’s nails bit into her back.

 

Lena came with a breathless whine, her hips pushing forward into Kara’s as her hand moved messily across her clit. The extra pressure was what she needed to succumb to rosy bliss, pleasure blossoming out from where her fingers slid mindlessly over her clit. Kara greedily drank in Lena’s closeness, her mind refusing to acknowledge anything that wasn’t her fingers sliding across her clit or the woman panting through her orgasm in front of her. She could feel the heat of her body, the brush of her hand moving just out of reach, her breath washing across the side of her neck. Eventually their hands slowed and Lena’s hand smoothed up to hook over the top of her shoulder.

 

“I just want you to love me later. Nothing fancy.” She breathed, butting her forehead into her temple.

 

“Just me?”

 

“Mhmm.”

 

“Couldn’t I just love you now?” Kara answered lazily, starting to nose across her cheek.

 

Lena pulled her hand out of her underwear and checked her wristwatch.

 

“Mmm. No.”

 

Kara couldn’t help but laugh, loud and boisterous as a pink faced Lena slipped away from her and back into the kitchen to wash her hands. She followed on wobbly legs, sliding in next to her and bumping into her with her hip. Lena huffed and hip-checked her as she tried to stifle a grin.

 

“You are  _ trouble _ .”

 

“You knew what you were getting into.” Kara teased and scrubbed her hands.

 

“I did, but it’s only fair when you have me to put up with.”

 

Kara bumped her with her hip again and pressed a kiss into the side of her head. “Worth it.”

 

Lena hummed in agreement and passed her a hand towel. She caught Kara off guard by pressing a gentle kiss to her mouth.

 

“I love you, trouble and all. Now let’s go, we’ll be late. And don’t forget I’m a little mad because you made me mess my underwear up before we even left.”

 

Kara grinned and followed her back to the door, keenly aware of the slickness and fading warmth in between her legs. “In all fairness, I’m in the same boat. And can I make an addendum to give you  _ one _ fancy thing after dinner?”

 

Lena passed Kara her purse, a healthy glow radiating from her as she returned her smile with an arch of her brow. “Will it be messy?”

 

“I wasn’t planning for it to be, but maybe something else can.” Kara winked and opened the door.

 

Lena studied her curiously as she stepped out into the hall. “My interest is piqued. Deal. One fancy thing. Surprise me on the later.”

 

Kara quickly locked her door and offered her arm to Lena, melting a little into her side when she tucked her hand in the crook of her elbow.

 

“Good. Now let’s go eat, I’m  _ starving _ .”

 

Lena rolled her eyes and let Kara lead her down the hall. She felt warm and fuzzy and the jittery energy she had been trying to quell with a distraction of sex came back full force. Lena kept her grounded but her mind stayed on the sleek bracelet of a deep blue-grey in color, covered in tiny golden fractals in a hexagonal pattern and tucked safely away in her desk drawer. Kara hadn’t planned on hinting at it, but that little unintentional mental push surprisingly put her a little at ease. Now it was real. Now she had a set decision. And one that she would gladly follow through on.

 

Something fancy indeed.


	26. Touch Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 26: First time. “Do you want to stay the night?” Dating.

###  26- Touch Me

 

Kara’s musical laughter rang out into the night, drawing a couple curious glances from the still somewhat busy sidewalk. Lena had her arm hooked through Kara’s elbow and they were on the final stretch back to her penthouse loft. She wasn’t ready at all for the night to end and her mind started straying to ideas of how she could lure Kara up to hang out a little longer. Not that she’d need to do much luring, but Lena liked to have a believable plan at least to make herself feel better. Lena liked plans. She listened to Kara continue her story about a gang of old ladies she had interviewed for cooking their home country’s dishes and how they had all brought her dishes and desserts to try.

 

“-it was a- _ mazing _ . They’re  _ so good _ , Lena! I hope I can learn how to cook like them one day.”

 

Lena grinned and leaned into her side, comfortably full from dinner and a little warm from few glasses of red wine. “Well we can go take a cooking class if you want. Or I have some acquaintances, we can have an afternoon at mine without anyone to be embarrassed in front of.”

 

“Miss Luthor, are you asking me on a date?” Kara teased, her cheeks pink.

 

Lena shot her a playful quirk of her brow. “Maybe I am.”

 

Kara grinned and they shuffled to a stop about twenty feet away from the entrance of Lena’s building. Lena turned, and slid her hand discreetly down her arm to lace their fingers together.

 

“Would you like to come up for a little bit? I think I still have some chocolate somewhere.”

 

Kara’s shoulders relaxed and she nodded. “Yes, please. I was hoping you would ask. I mean, chocolate or not, I’d still say yes. I’m not dating you for free food, you know.”

 

Lena laughed at her and started walking again, tugging Kara by the hand. “That’s pretty high praise coming from you.”

 

“Oh come on, food isn’t  _ always _ my first priority.”

 

Lena led her into the building and through the lobby to her personal elevator. She pressed her thumb to the discreet keypad to call it as she playfully rolled her eyes at Kara. “It’s hard to tell with you. I believe it depends on the dish. For example! Just tonight, you only accepted  _ one _ bite from my plate. I thought something was terribly wrong.”

 

“Well yeah, there was kale on your plate.”

 

“I gave you a bite of  _ fish _ .”

 

“Yeah but it was on a bed of sautéed truffles and  _ kale _ . Bitter, bitter kale.” Kara struggled to keep her face straight as she waltzed into the elevator.

 

Lena stuck her nose up in mock haughtiness and strode in behind her. “See if I give you a goodnight kiss later.”

 

Kara’s fingers curled into the belt of her overcoat and tugged her close as the doors slid shut. “Did I ever tell you that the only exception to kale is kissing you after you eat some?”

 

Lena snorted and tapped the  _ up _ button. “Charming.”

 

“ _ Mmmyeah _ that sounded better in my head.” Kara wrinkled her nose.

 

“Still, that’s flattering. Maybe I can eventually train you to start eating kale if you kiss me enough.”

 

Kara’s cheeks flushed a pretty pink when Lena’s hands skimmed along her sides and under her blazer. Lena inched closer, fingers trailing along the top of the waistband of her slacks, thumbs smoothing over her lower back. She was just about to lean forward when the elevator dinged it’s arrival to Lena’s loft. Lena felt Kara grumble against her and couldn’t hide her grin in response.

 

“Come on, let’s go find that chocolate.”

 

Kara did indeed find the chocolate in the form of some ludicrously expensive truffles and a bag of classic peanut m&m’s while Lena poured a nice glass of scotch to sip on. They settled onto the couch and continued their conversations from earlier until Lena finished her drink and was back to inching closer. Kara was comfortably wedged in the corner of the couch and the partially eaten chocolate was forgotten on the coffee table next to her glasses. She was sluggishly relaxed and all eyes for Lena. It wasn’t often that she got the chance to see her so open and vulnerable. The trust she exuded always reminded her of how special it was to see her like this. It made the deep-seated love that had grown into her chest for Kara feel that much warmer. Lena was seized with the urge to kiss her, but waited until there was a lull in the conversation. She loved to kiss Kara, but she also loved to listen to her speak. That’s how Lena knew she had it  _ real _ bad.

 

“What’s up?”

 

Lena blinked back to the present, blushing a little when she realized Kara had caught her more or less staring at her face. Specifically her lips. She glanced up and felt reassured by the mirth sparkling in her warm blue eyes. She reached out and touched Kara’s chin, then traced the contour of her jaw with the pads of her fingers. Kara watched her quietly, lips parting as Lena’s fingers wandered over the curve of her cheekbone. Lena felt a warm hand slide across the back of her shoulders and leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. Kara kissed her back without hesitation, the hand on her back urging her closer as she breathed a content sigh. Lena took her time, letting Kara guide her onto her lap as she laved her tongue over her lip. Kara held her closer and opened her mouth to her, hands sliding possessively over her back. Lena sank into her, curling her arms around her neck and kissed Kara a little deeper. She felt Kara’s breath hitch in her chest and was thrown a little for a loop when she responded by licking into her mouth and pulled on her lip with a sucking kiss.

 

The room seemed to grow hotter the longer Lena kissed her. She felt wholly at ease, but a familiar energy was beginning to crackle through her body. Lena let it drive her forward, the deep heavy pull of something  _ more _ coiling low in her belly. Kara’s hands were starting to trail dangerously low on her back when she managed to reel her control in a little, and leaned up and away feeling a little breathless. Kara tried to chase after her but Lena slid a hand to her clavicle to still her. Blue eyes found hers, a little glazed and dark with want.

 

“ _ Do you want to stay the night? _ ”

 

Kara stilled against her, her expression torn between excitement and nervousness. They had talked about sex. Extensively. Specifically Kara’s control over her powers and Lena’s safety. They hadn’t completely refrained from more heavy handed touching or venturing kisses, even going so far as to make it to a state of partial undress a few times before they cooled off. Lena had been more than ready to be with her for quite a few weeks, but she needed to make sure that Kara was ready too. Kara had slept with one or two other people in the past, but no one she trusted as much as Lena-no one who knew about what she had to be aware of. Her previous encounters had been stressful and unfortunately short lived and she was growing tired of not being able to fully enjoy the intimacy she desired. Lena smoothed her hand soothingly over her shoulder, still more than okay with being patient a bit longer if that’s what Kara wanted.

 

“We don’t have to do anything you aren’t comfortable with. If you’d rather just kiss or lay in bed-“

 

“ _ I want you.” _

 

Lena paused at her quiet outburst in Kryptonian, the words feeling even more special in her native language. She could hear the raw longing in her voice and it made her heart stutter in her chest. Kara took a steadying breath.

 

“Lena, I love you. I want to be with you. So much. But I’m still scared I might hurt you.”

 

Lena swept a stray curl of Kara’s forehead and gently rubbed her thumb against the crease that was forming in between her brows. “Then we’ll go slow.”

 

Kara gave her another apprehensive look and Lena leaned forward to kiss it away. “Hey. I love you too. I trust you. And if you start to get nervous, we can stop.”

 

Kara nodded and a little tension slowly bled out of her shoulders. Lena kicked off her heels and carefully climbed off of her lap, holding her hands out to her in a silent question. She could see the resolve settle onto Kara’s shoulders and was about to tell her again that _it’s okay we can_ _wait_ when she took her hands and rose to her feet. Lena squeezed her fingers and led her out of the living room and into the dim hall by the hand. At one point Lena heard her footsteps stop and she looked back curiously, nearly bursting into laughter when she noticed Kara was just trailing behind her like a balloon with her bare feet skimming the floor. She shrugged at Lena’s amused expression and put her feet back down when she paused at the door to her bedroom. Kara’s eyes slid past her shoulder and she knew that she was looking at the bed.

 

“Hey Kara?”

 

Blue eyes returned to her and Lena squeezed her hand a little bit tighter.

 

“We’re gonna be fine.”

 

The trusting squinty-eyed smile she got in response was enough for her to pull her willingly over the threshold and back into her arms. Lena led her to her bed, noticing how tightly Kara was daring to hold onto her. She kissed her in what she hoped was a reassuring manner, and directed her to sit down on the edge of the mattress. Kara pulled Lena closer by the hips, her hands walking up her sides until she was standing in between her knees.

 

“How are we gonna do this?”

 

Kara’s voice was soft in her dim bedroom, her profile lit by the soft light coming down the hall. Lena reached over and turned on the lamp on her bedside table but kept it low. Kara blinked a little but kept her face turned up towards her. She quickly mulled over the different scenarios in her head, trying to think of one that would put Kara the most at ease. She slowly peeled off her top and let it drop to the floor behind her with a quiet sound, and bit back a grin when she heard Kara’s breath hitch in her chest. Lena was glad she had decided to wear the black, semi-sheer bra that evening. Anything to help take her mind off of her nervousness.

 

“Why don’t we get undressed and then you lay back? Just to start, and then we’ll go from there.”

 

Lena rested her hands on Kara’s forearms and didn’t start moving again until she got a nod of affirmation. Warm hands crawled around her waist in search of the zipper to her skirt while she worked on Kara’s button up. Lena wanted to hold her breath, keenly aware of how intimate a situation this was. She had never felt so in tune with someone to the point where undressing them for the first time felt like she was taking a leap of faith. With each slip of a button and with more tanned skin exposed, Lena felt her heart beat harder and the conviction to make this as enjoyable as possible for Kara grow stronger. Lena wanted to get this right. They would have a few fumbles and some awkward moments, of that she was sure, but emotionally she needed to make sure that this was  _ right _ .

 

Kara’s fingers pulled down the zipper of her skirt and the fabric slid down her hips, pooling around her feet. When her hands hovered in uncertainty just away from her skin Lena undid the last button of her dress shirt. She slid her hands under the loose fabric and pushed it back and off her broad shoulders, giving Kara a minute to collect herself and pull her arms from the sleeves. Lena  _ did _ crack a smile at the pale blue bra with a cute flower pattern on it. She reached out and smoothed the pads of her fingers over her strap on her shoulder.

 

“This is cute.”

 

Kara blushed and fidgeted, her eyes jumping between Lena’s face and her chest. “I feel a little underdressed compared to you…”

 

Lena pushed Kara back a little and dropped her hands to the fasten of her pants with a grin. “I thought the point was to lose the clothes?”

 

“I, well, yeah. But you look  _ really _ good.” She huffed and watched Lena’s hands undo the button at her waist, her face still bright red.

 

Lena paused and pressed her hands flat to her thighs and leaned forward to catch her downcast eyes.

 

“Hey.”

 

Kara looked up at her, her brows furrowing a little in embarrassment.

 

“Just because I’m wearing something sexy and you aren’t doesn’t mean much. And your choice in clothing is a plus right now, because I think if you were wearing something a little less cute then I wouldn’t have much of a working brain.”

 

Kara grinned shyly. “Yeah?”

 

Lena kissed her warmly, feeling a little relieved when she felt Kara melt into her. “Mhmm.”

 

She made quick work of her pants after that and then she was pushing Kara back onto the bed after haphazardly pulling the covers down. Lena crawled on top of her and settled against her, sighing into her mouth as Kara finally pressed her hands into her back. She let her set the pace, just laying with her and soaking in her warmth as they traded kisses. Their touches gradually grew heavier, bolder. Kisses felt hotter and wandered across the angle of a jaw or to the side of a neck. Lena was working her way across the underside of Kara’s jaw when she felt her shift impatiently underneath her. The hands that had been creeping down towards her rear left her body and Kara pushed her chest up into Lena as she reached behind her back. Lena paused as she stripped off her bra, feeling a little jittery as the anticipation in her belly jumped and heat started coiling low. She pushed up onto her hands and knees and took a long moment to just look at her. Lena tried to find her words but she just couldn’t stop staring.

 

“What is it?”

 

Kara was flushed and a little breathless, her hands reaching out again to smooth over Lena’s thighs. Her eyes dropped to her chest, an expanse of smooth tanned skin and subtle toned muscle. She crawled forward and straddled her waist, Kara’s hands sliding around to the back of her thighs. Lena settled down onto her hips and smoothed her hands up the flat plane of her stomach. She had seen her topless a couple times before during some of their more heated makeouts, but this was different.

 

“You’re  _ incredible _ , Kara Danvers.”

 

A pink bashful blush colored Kara’s face and neck at her low admission and Lena had to lean down and kiss her again. Deep seated affection and the need to be close to Kara was slowly winning out over her self control and Lena licked into her mouth with low hum. She felt Kara gasp against her and her hands slid up to grip at her hips. Her touch was a brand on her skin and Lena didn’t waste any time removing her own bra. Things seemed to speed up from there  and she found herself tumbling off Kara with a laugh and her hands pushing down the thin fabric of her underwear. Lena kicked away the garment, feeling warm and tingly like a million butterflies were trying to escape her chest. She rolled up onto her knees and shuffled back in between Kara’s legs, watching her carefully for any sign of discomfort. Every move or sound she made felt like it held the greatest weight.

 

Lena reached out and hooked her fingers into the waistband of Kara’s underwear, pulling them down her hips as she raised herself up off the mattress to help her. She pulled them down her long toned legs, her eyes caught at the apex of her thighs. She was vaguely aware her mouth fell open a little but how could she not be so taken with the sight before her? Kara was all tanned skin and the perfect mix of sleek muscle and softness; an excellent example of a living, breathing greek sculpture in repose. Lena’s red lipstick was already a smear across her lips, down her neck, and peppered across her chest. She had an off-hand thought that perhaps the peaked rosy nipple on her left needed a little more of her deep red around it but that could be addressed later. Lena looked back up to Kara’s face after taking a good long look at the slick pink in the low light and found blue eyes blown so wide she thought she could fall into them.

 

_ “God, Kara.” _ She breathed, crawling back up her and pressing kisses to her stomach as she went.

 

She wanted to devour her. She wanted to pull her into her and melt, to sink into her heat. Lena wanted to follow that strong pull to her and fall head first without looking back. Kara pulled her up to her and kissed her fiercely, searing hot and desperately raw.

 

“ _ Please touch me.” _

 

Lena did. She pressed her hand flat to Kara’s stomach and slid her hand down, down until her hand was pressing heavily onto her. Kara gasped against her lips and she circled her arms around Lena’s back, her hips shifting up minutely and her thighs falling open a little more to make better room. Lena leaned up just a little to look into Kara’s face, and then slowly slid her fingers through slick, soft heat. The tension that had been building in Kara’s body left her, leaving her slack and pliant against Lena. She breathed a sigh and her expression smoothed into relief. Lena pulled her hand back up and rolled the pads of her fingers lightly over her clit, quite literally feeling out a new part of Kara she had never touched before. Powerful hips just barely rolled up into her hand and she started drawing slow tight circles around her clit.

 

“ _ Lena.” _

 

Kara murmured her name like a prayer and heat pooled low in her hips, aching and distracting in the best way.

 

“Tell me what you like?” She asked, keeping a steady pace with her fingers.

 

Kara sucked in a steadying breath as her hips pushed up a little into her hand again.

 

“Just keep doing that.” She breathed.

 

Lena grinned and added a swipe across her clit in with her circling. Kara’s brow furrowed and her mouth fell open in a gasp at the new sensation.

 

“ _ And maybe that.” _

 

Lena laughed lowly in her chest and started adding more swipes at random intervals. She could tell that Kara was focusing on her grip and not pushing her hips too hard into her hand and she decided that Kara deserved more than holding back against pleasure. Lena leaned down and kissed her before mumbling a suggestion into her mouth.

 

“Put your hands on your hips. Or hold onto your sheets.”

 

“W-why?” Kara asked, a small moan escaping as she tried to make her brain work.

 

“So you don’t have to be afraid about hurting me.”

 

Kara whined a little and her hands hastily slid from around her back to twist in her sheets. The change was immediate and Kara came alive underneath her. Lena watched in fascination as Kara gave in to her touch, her muscles tensing and flexing in her abdomen with the change of her fingers. She dipped low and stroked deeper into her slick folds, pressing her thumb in controlled swipes against her clit. Kara’s breath hitched in her chest and her hips rolled up into her hand. She moaned high in her chest as the movement just barely pressed Lena’s finger into her. The blatant needy movement took her a little off guard and her heart leapt into her throat.

 

“Can you…?” Kara tried to ask, untwisting one of her hands and pressing it low on Lena’s hip.

 

“One or two?”

 

A low moan rumbled in Kara’s chest. “ _ Two.” _

 

Lena propped herself up on her elbow and adjusted her hand a little lower, Kara’s a burning brand of distraction on her hip. She could feel her own arousal between her legs, hot and slick but it could wait just a little bit longer. Slowly, achingly slowly Lena pressed two fingers into tight heat with a sticky wet sound. She watched Kara’s expression morph from anticipation into pleasure. She pressed her head back into the pillow as her mouth fell open with a breathy moan, the muscles and tendons in her neck stretching taught. That sight alone made Lena whine and she resisted the urge to beg her to touch her too. First, she wanted to make Kara feel good. That’s what was most important right now.

 

_ “Lena, Lena please-” _

 

She pulled her fingers out with a slight curl, pressed the pads of her fingers across the impossible softness with some pressure that mimicked how she liked to be touched, and then pushed back in. Kara panted a moan and rolled her hips up into her hand again, the hand on Lena’s hip sliding up and around her shoulders. She pulled her in, pressing messy kisses to her face as Lena set a steady rhythm with her hand, slowing losing herself in how she felt around her fingers. Kara breathed a high pitched  _ fuck _ as Lena swiped her thumb over her clit in tandem with her fingers. Her hips jolted a little up into her hand and she moaned another curse as Lena disappeared up to her knuckles.

 

Lena refused to make her wait any longer and started moving her hand a little bit faster, each wet sound of her fingers pumping into her going straight to her clit. She leaned back down and went back to pressing sucking kisses to the column of her throat, grinning against her as the vibration of her voice made her lips tingle. Lena couldn’t describe what she was feeling, just that it was big and heavy and a  _ lot _ . And that she wanted to keep experiencing this. Whatever this intimate connection was that on one hand made her want to cry, but on the other hand made her want to laugh and shout. She distracted herself from the swirling feelings in her chest and worked her mouth down her chest and back to where she had painted Kara’s breasts with her lipstick.

 

Kara didn’t let her stay there for long and she was quickly urging her back up to her mouth. Lena had just accepted her kiss when the arm around her back slid low and then Kara’s hand was in between her legs. It was her turn to gasp a moan into Kara’s mouth as long fingers pushed through a lot more slick arousal than she had realized. The angle was a little awkward with Lena’s arm in between them but that didn’t deter her from setting her fingers into motion around her clit. Lena whined against her lips and rolled instinctively into her hand, her breath leaving her lungs in a rush as pleasure blossomed and settled in a heavy coil in her belly. It started to blur together from there, her attention split between Kara’s hand between her legs and the slick heat her fingers were in.

 

The pressure coiled tighter in her belly as the pitch of Kara’s moans rose higher in her chest, her hips jumping against Kara’s fingers as she had a hard time focusing. She babbled a few words in Kryptonian she couldn’t quite catch, then her name, and then Kara was coming around her fingers. Her moan cut off as her breath froze in her chest, the fingers touching Lena stuttering to a halt as her hips pressed up into her hand. She squeezed firmly around her, hips jerking as Lena kept up the swipe of her thumb even though her fingers were deep inside her. She heard the snap and pop of fabric tearing as she ripped through her sheet at the height of her release. Lena pulled her along, trying to coax her as far as she could go until Kara was sucking in a breath, red faced and panting as the pressure relented around her fingers.

 

_ “Fuck, Lena.” _

 

It was all she managed before Lena quickly pushed her into a second orgasm, falling silent and arching up even more off the bed. She was certain that she might have even floated for a moment as she squeezed hot and slick around her fingers again. It was something that Lena hoped to experience many times over. Kara started breathing again with a whine, the muscles pulsing around Lena’s fingers as she tried to draw her in further. Lena pressed kisses into her jaw as she caught her breath, her chest heaving and her body boneless on the mattress. That familiar surge of emotion came creeping back in her ribs as she continued to press her love into her skin.

 

Kara hummed quietly in contentment and untwisted her hand from her ruined bedsheet. She pressed her hand into the center of Lena’s back and without warning started moving the pads of her fingers over Lena’s clit again. The sudden resuming touch brought her to her knees and Lena pressed her face into the mattress next to Kara’s head with a whine. When she started to remove her hand Kara pleaded with a quiet  _ no, not yet. _ Lena just moaned in response and fell into Kara’s touch, following her higher and higher with each zip of pleasure across her clit until she was coming. She gave in to the wave as she squeezed her eyes shut, her mind falling blank except for the intense stimulation in between her legs. She floated with her, following Kara’s fingers as she guided her through her release, sinking slowly down onto her front feeling too hot and more than a little emotionally raw.

 

The bare skin she was laying against was a soothing warmth, as were the kisses that Kara was pressing into her face and side of her head. Lena nosed back over to her mouth, feeling far closer to her than she ever had, the emotion strengthened by the slick heat that Kara didn’t want her to leave. She kissed her, pouring the emotions that had been building into the pressure of her lips and Kara sighed against her in response.

 

_ “I love you.” _

 

Lena whispered it into her and Kara was holding her tighter, whispering it back over and over with each new kiss. The familiar and welcoming warmth of deep affection took hold and Lena was kissing her longer, deeper, licking into her mouth with a hum of approval as Kara shifted her hips underneath her and her hand on her clit.

 

“Thank you.That was… that was really good. Really amazing.” Kara mumbled, her words a little slurred. 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah. You’re the only person I’ve ever really been able to  _ feel _ with and not worry, y’know. So, thank you for giving me that.”

 

A swirl of protectiveness and pride and love reared its head in her chest and Lena felt pretty damn important. She kissed Kara a little firmer.

 

“Do you wanna try something else or do you wanna just lay here?” She asked, dropping lazy kisses onto her mouth ever other word.

 

“I dunno. What do you wanna do?”

 

Lena grinned against her mouth. “You.”

 

Kara snorted with laughter and pulled her closer, a broad smile stretching across her face as she blushed at Lena’s answer.

 

”That’s a good answer. Will I still get a goodnight kiss later even though I didn’t like your kale?”

 

“We’ll see, but I can kiss you now.”

 

Kara grinned into her lips as she slid her fingers back through Lena’s slick heat.

 

“Deal.”


	27. Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 27: Silly roll playing. “But I don’t have any money... surely I can pay you back somehow.” Dating (practically engaged). Role play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you missed it on tumblr yesterday evening, I posted a short playlist called "Touch Me" to go along with this series. You can find it under my tag DANCE DANCE DANCE or find me on spotify as bigmammallama5. The songs either tie directly in to mentioned songs in the prompts, work well with the series as a whole, but there is one joke song. Just because.
> 
> Thank you for reading along with me this month, we have one more left. <3

###  27- Delivery

 

Lena pulled the black ball cap down low over her brow, her black leather jacket snug across her shoulders and a stack of hot pizzas and potstickers were balanced in her hands. She stepped out of the elevator with a spring in her step, black jeans swishing quietly as her heeled booted feet quickly brought her to Kara’s door at the end of the hall. Her knuckles rapped across the wood quietly and she stepped back, glancing around to see if anyone else was in the hall. The door opened a moment later and Lena had to bite her lip to curb her delighted laugh.

 

Kara was dressed in a pair of the tiniest jean shorts she had ever seen, and a bright blue crop top with a pink Supergirl logo on it. She thought she saw glitter.

 

“Pizza delivery for Miss Danvers?”

 

Kara backed into the apartment, a playful gleam in her eye. “That would be me.”

 

Lena bit back a grin and stepped inside, closing the door behind her. “That’ll be sixty-nine dollars. Cash or card?”

 

“ _ Sixty-nine _ - _ Lena _ oh my god.”

 

She didn’t break her role but raised a brow in response to the snort of laughter while Kara got herself back under control.

 

Kara bit back her laughter and ran her hands haphazardly through her hair, cocking her hip to the side. “Oh gosh… But I don’t have  _ any _ money... surely I can pay you back  _ somehow _ .”

 

If Lena hadn’t been pinned under such a heated stare she was sure she would have cackled at the absurdity of it all. “Well that’s no good. How are you going to pay for these?”

 

“I’m sure that we can come to some kind of arrangement.” Kara backed further into her apartment, her beckoning finger curling in the classic  _ come hither _ .

 

Lena strolled after her with the takeout still in her hands, eyes glued to the unfairly trim waist in front of her. She could see the flex and pull of her toned abdominal muscles and wanted nothing more than to put her tongue on them.

 

“And what did you have in mind? I can’t stay too long, my boss’ll get mad…”

 

Kara took the pizza boxes out of her hands with a wink and set them on the coffee table. Lena watched her closely, her eyes following the line of her hips as she bent over. Kara straightened up and pushed Lena down and onto the couch with a smirk, and then climbed on top of her. Lena’s hands were immediately drawn to the long expanses of smooth tanned skin straddling her hips, heat starting to coil in her belly. She allowed herself to be greedy, sliding her hands back and around to squeeze Kara’s ass, her fingers dipping under the torn hem of her jean shorts only to find more skin. Lena tilted her head back to look up at the wild-haired blonde towering over her.

 

“Jeans and no underwear and you aren’t  _ chafing? _ ”

 

“Babe, I’m Kryptonian.”

 

“...oh, yeah.”

 

Kara bit back a laugh at slightly jealous tone of her voice and let her hands fall to the front of Lena’s jeans, nimble fingers slipping the button out of its loop.

 

“I promise not to take  _ too much _ of your time…”

 

Lena grinned lazily up at her, breathing in deeply when fingers slid into the front of her pants. Kara’s brows rose to her hairline when her fingers met nothing but skin. She cupped her firmly and leaned down, smirk pulling at her lips when Lena hummed a pleased sound.

 

“And you gave  _ me _ shit about chafing?”

 

“In my defense I took my underwear off before I left the car. I didn’t know how long you had been prancing about.”

 

“Ah. Well I hope you didn’t leave them out where someone who isn’t me could see them.”

 

Lena simply patted her jacket pocket. Kara shook her head and pressed her middle finger into her, straight white teeth snagging her lips when she found wet heat. She rolled her fingers through her, drawing a quiet gasp from her when the pads of her finger stroked against her slick core. Lena held herself still as Kara drew her finger up and circled her clit a few times, her breath catching at the steady jolts of pleasure.

 

“I unfortunately… forgot to order an appetizer.” Kara murmured.

 

“Well, I’m afraid I can’t do anything about that.”

 

Kara grinned wolfishly as she removed her hand and started tugging Lena’s jeans down her hips. “Oh, I’ve got some ideas you won’t be opposed to.”

 

Lena slouched further as Kara climbed off her lap and peeled her pants off her legs, bunching them up around her ankles. She pulled the zipper of her left boot down and tugged it off her socked foot, the pant leg following after. Lena watched with anticipation roiling low in her belly as her girlfriend knelt on the carpet in between her feet. She smoothed her warm hands up her shins and swept over her knees, gently pushing her thighs apart. Her blue eyes zeroed in on the apex of her thighs, pink and quickly growing slick.

 

“Just one shoe?” She asked with a grin. Kara only cocked a brow as if to say  _ And what about it? _

 

Without taking her eyes off of her, Kara slid her hands up her thighs and pulled her hips to the edge of the cushion. Lena slouched further, her chin nearly in her chest and her ball cap tunneling her line of sight to Kara in front of her. Blue eyes flicked back up to her face, and a tug of arousal pulled low in her hips at how hungry she looked. Kara shuffled closer and she let her thighs fall further apart, her hands sliding up her front to bare her soft stomach. Kara leaned forward and panted warm kisses onto the curve of her abdomen, her loose curls tickling her hips.

 

Lena reached out and pushed Kara’s hair over her shoulder, her lip snagging on her teeth when the angle gave her a view down her loose shirt. Like her shorts, she had nothing else underneath. Lena wanted to seal her lips around the rosy nipple she could just barely see, but decided to save that for later when Kara started kissing lower. Her eyes wandered back to the warm mouth pressing open mouthed kisses to her skin and sighed softly as Kara gently trailed her nails along the insides of her thighs. She moved lower still, sucking a mark into the crease of her hip and sparking a jolt of pleasure that zipped straight to her clit. She let go after a moment and soothed the red spot with her tongue before continuing to move lower, sliding her hands under Lena’s legs and curling them up and over her hips. Kara’s biceps were warm against the back of her thighs, steady and firm to help support her.

 

The knot coiling low in Lena’s belly twisted tighter as she looked down her body, taking in a messy haired Kara in between her legs looking parched and absolutely ravenous. She finally pulled her eyes away from the sight in front of her and she met Lena’s gaze with so much heat she thought she was going to melt into the couch. Lena could feel her heartbeat pulsing in her clit and struggled not to shift her hips up towards Kara’s mouth. Without breaking eye contact, Kara licked her lips and swallowed, the muscles in the column of her throat bobbing, and then she leaned in. Piercing blue eyes held her attention as she licked a slow hot stripe through Lena’s core, tonguing languidly through slick folds and rolling just around her clit. The warm slippery contact drug sparks in its wake, making her tingle and grow warmer.

 

“You’re so  _ wet _ . Were you expecting this?” Kara teased and licked through her again, the tip of her tongue light around her clit.

 

“I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t been…” Lena breathed, hiking her shirt a little farther up her ribs.

 

Kara quirked a brow at her, tongue still circling as she smirked. She moved her mouth back down onto her, taking her time to pull Lena into her mouth here and there in a slow sucking kiss. Her tongue went lower yet, licking over where it was much more slick than it had been a moment before, just barely dipping into her. Lena moaned at the light teasing sensation, her hips just barely shifting at the slight friction. Kara pressed her tongue flat to her entrance, and with a playful wink slowly wriggled her tongue into her. Pleasure bloomed out from where she stretched around Kara’s tongue, her skin too hot as her stomach swooped at the sensation.

 

“ _ Ffffuuuuuuuuuck. _ ”

 

Kara slid her tongue out and back in at her hissed curse, licking into her with a long lazy stroke. Lena couldn’t help but moan again, sliding her hand up and under her bra to hold herself. Heat pulsed heavy in her core and her clit ached to be touched. Kara’s slick tongue rolled through her folds and slid into her again, full and warm. Lena’s hips rocked onto her face, trying to search for more and she jumped when Kara hummed into her. She swept her tongue up and licked heavily over her clit. Lena moaned quietly in her chest as Kara pulled her into her mouth and sucked, her tongue rolling over her in languid strokes. She pulled her lips away with a wet suck, her hot breath washing over her.

 

“Is that what you wanted?”

 

Lena could only nod, her eyes glued to Kara’s slick chin. Kara leaned back in, taking her time to alternate between thrusting into her and paying attention to her clit. She drew letters and shapes and numbers onto her with the tip of her tongue, keeping her on edge with constant yet uneven stimulation. It was a relief to be touched, but also maddening from the lack of rhythm. Lena couldn’t help the roll of her hips when Kara passed over a particularly good spot, and had even asked her to use her fingers at one point. She had only raised a brow at her and told her  _ this isn’t finger food _ . Lena wanted to smack her for her bad joke but the hot tongue sliding back into her had her quickly forgetting.

 

Time seemed to bleed away at a glacial pace. All Lena could focus on was how Kara felt against her. How hot her tongue was scorching through her and dipping so deep her hips twitched. How it stroked wide and flat against her clit before her lips closed around it. Again and again she moved through Lena, sucking and licking and humming in satisfaction. Each vibration of her voice and lips sent her closer and closer to the edge and threatened the tightening knot low in her belly. Lena’s heart was beating fast and hard high in her throat, heavy and pulsing in between her legs. Her breaths were coming in soft moans and she was making sure that Kara knew she was doing a good job, whispering clipped words of encouragement in between gasps.

 

Lena’s thighs began to shake as she tried to hold back her orgasm, wanting to enjoy the feeling of Kara licking through her for just a little while longer. Kara must have figured out she was close, because she increased her pace. The thrusts inside her sped up and slid deeper, the flicks and rolls of her tongue became a little rougher. Lena couldn’t hold back the long and loud helpless moan, her hips rising off the couch in an attempt to get impossibly closer. Then with a wave of heat, Lena came hard around Kara’s tongue still pulsing into her. Her mind went fuzzy and her hips jolted at each continuing thrust. Her back arched uncomfortably off the couch and forced her chin further into her chest, her breath freezing in her lungs for just a moment at the very height of her orgasm. Kara had her whole mouth on Lena with no room to spare.

 

Lena whimpered and Kara relented, she slowed her pace by licking broad lazy stripes through her as she panted. Kara cleaned her up with her tongue as Lena, still dazed, slouched deeply into the couch cushions as she struggled to gather her wits. Kara was planting sticky heavy kisses on her thighs and abdomen, her blonde curls even messier that before. When Lena felt a little more centered Kara leaned up and raised the bill of her cap to kiss her firmly, smiling against her as Lena licked into her mouth. She groaned at the taste of herself on her tongue, her heartbeat still pulsing low and heavy in between her legs. Lena was still half out of her mind when Kara rose and stepped away, her fingertips brushing over her knees. She sat there, half hanging off the couch and started struggling to remove the boot that Kara had ignored. The sound of a pizza box opening distracted her from her task and Lena twisted awkwardly to find Kara wolfing down a slice, already picking out her next piece.

 

_ “Kara!” _

 

“Listen, I’m turned the fuck on but I’m hungry! Just let me have one pizza-“

 

“ _ You just ATE me OUT!” _

 

“And I need energy to do it again! Plus the flavor profile of you and pizza is,” She mimed a chef kiss with a wink, her face a mess. “-delicious.”

 

Lena groaned and covered her burning face with her ball cap as Kara laughed.


	28. Barbados

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 28: Honeymoon. Married. Body worship, massage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for following along with me this month, I had a lot of fun with this series! Until next time. <3
> 
> Remember you can find a short playlist to go with these prompts under my DANCE DANCE DANCE tag on tumblr or on my Spotify, both usernames BigMammaLlama5/bigmammallama5.

###  28- Barbados

 

The soothing repetitive beat of the waves breaking on the white sandy shore thumped and roared just a little over a short walk away. The wide screened windows were opened to the warm ocean breeze of the late afternoon that made the gauzy cream colored curtains billow out dramatically like sails. Dappled light snuck into the room casting golden hatches across the hardwood floor as the mid-afternoon sun shone through the palm trees. Tangy salt saturated the air.

 

The mattress creaked as Kara climbed back onto the bed, her hair a tangle of wild curls around her shoulders, still a little messy from an earlier swim. The texture of the towels she had spread out on the mattress were a little rougher than the expensive sheets she had been wallowing in the past three days with Lena, but still softer than she had expected.

 

Lena.

 

She was stretched out comfortably on her stomach, her skin just a healthy shade darker from the bright Caribbean sun. Kara had worried at first that she would just burn, but again Lena surprised her, diligent with her sunscreen and umbrella. She had also confessed that she had been a tanned wild child before she went to live with the Luthors, but not many people knew that. Kara had laughed and promised not to tell her secret, instead commenting that she had grown into a wild adult if given a blow torch and some steel. Lena had tried to push her out of bed at that comment.

 

Kara crawled over towards a prone Lena on her hands and knees, flipping her hair up over her shoulder with a quick jerk of her head. Lena had her arms crossed loosely under her chin and her face was turned towards her. Her green eyes sparkled in the band of sunlight that fell across her face, a soft smile tugging at her lips. Kara leaned down and pressed a kiss into the back of her shoulder when she reached her, receiving a soft sigh. She pressed more kisses into her back, counting each freckle with her lips. Kara knew exactly how many there were and knew exactly how to draw a few different constellations in between them. One of her favorite things to do was recreate the Kryptonian constellations that she had grown up with onto her skin, telling Lena about the histories and legends behind each one.

 

The muscles in Lena’s shoulders shifted under her lips as she changed the position of her arms to stretch them out next to her side. Kara got the gist of what she wanted and pressed one more kiss onto the nape of her neck before pushing up and finding the small black bottle she had tossed onto the bed a few minutes before. She crawled back over to Lena and made sure not to accidentally put her knee onto her hands as she straddled her hips. Kara’s eyes were pulled down to Lena’s left hand where the sleek bracelet in deep blue-grey circled her wrist and the white gold bands decorated her ring finger. A warm surge of happiness and love rose up in her chest as she glanced to her own matching bands. The wave of emotion led her to lean down and press a kiss to the corner of Lena’s mouth. Her wife breathed a laugh and twisted around just enough to give her a quick proper kiss. Kara snuck a second and third before Lena started grinning against her.

 

With a playful shooing motion Lena settled back down and Kara leaned back up with a huff, resting back on her haunches and just barely sitting on Lena’s rear. Her bare skin felt good against her and Kara had to remind herself of what she was supposed to be doing. She depressed the pop cap of the small bottle with a soft  _ click _ and squeezed a healthy dollop of massage oil into the palm of her hand. Kara sealed it again and abandoned it on the bed for later, carefully rubbing her hands together to coat them. The faintly herbal, water-based oil began to heat her skin and she reached down to slowly start kneading the muscles in Lena’s shoulders. Lena breathed a soft moan and melted like putty under her hands. They had taken the time over the past couple days to try to finally get rid of the stress from their wedding and the months leading up to it, but Kara figured that Lena just needed a good old fashioned massage. Plus it gave her a wonderful opportunity to just touch her  _ and _ make her feel good at the same time. Two of Kara’s favorite things to do with her favorite person.

 

The salty summer breeze ruffled Kara’s hair and made the oil on her hands heat to a comfortable warmth. Lena inhaled quickly at the change in temperature as Kara firmly smoothed her thumbs up either side of her spine. She worked on finding the knots under her shoulder blades and slowly worked from the nape of her neck down to the small of her back, the quiet only broken by the soft pleased noises Lena made in her chest when Kara worked out a particularly tight knot. She also tried just kneading, then focused on the few pressure points she had learned about, holding some pressure then releasing. When her back was was covered in a light sheen, slowly drying into nothing but a fragrance, Kara leaned down and pressed a kiss in between her shoulder blades as she rose back up onto her knees. She smoothed her hands over her back for a moment after Lena squirmed away from where her hair hair tickled her.

 

She reached out and found the bottle of oil again, squeezing another generous amount into her palm as she scooted down towards Lena’s knees, still straddling her legs. Her wife shifted up onto her elbows and peeked over her shoulder at her, a dark brow raised in curiosity as the messy loose bun on her head jostled with the movement. Kara gave her a quick wink as she re-coated her hands and pressed them flat to the back of her thighs. A grin pulled across her face as she slid her hands up the back of her legs at a glacial pace, squeezing for a moment at the crease of her thighs, and then smoothing her hands up to splay across her ass. Lena snorted in amusement and sank back down onto her front, breathing another soft sound of appreciation when Kara pressed her thumbs into the base of her tailbone. She took a few minutes to knead, sliding the heels of her hands up the back of her thighs and pressing her thumbs into the base of her spine with a few rogue squeezes, then scooted further down the bed and away from distraction for a moment.

 

Kara continued pressing her thumbs lightly into the back of her calves, working her way down to her feet. She paused at her ankles and gave her a gentle pat. Lena pushed herself up and turned onto her back, her cheeks a little pink from the intense attention she was receiving. Kara grinned and settled into a sitting position, lifting her feet into her lap and focused her attention on pressing a thumb into the arch of a foot. Lena almost pulled away, a laugh bubbling out of her chest but eventually she got over her brief ticklishness and let her work the stress out of her feet. Kara made a mental note to try to just do this for her more often since she wore those ridiculous (but amazing) high heels all the time. She took her time with each foot, the slow bubbling anticipation growing in her belly as she realized that she didn’t have much more to do until she could get to where she really wanted to be.

 

Kara glanced up, feeling the heavy weight of Lena’s gaze on her. She nearly swallowed her tongue at the amount of deep raw  _ need _ that was present in her stormy green eyes. Kara decided that she had done enough to work the stress out of Lena’s feet and gently settled them back onto the bed. Without trying to break eye contact, or think about the low pulsing slick heat was just starting to build in between her legs, she got another squeeze of oil and started working her hands up the front of her shins.

 

This time, she didn’t straddle her. Instead she gradually helped Lena guide her legs apart as she shuffled up between them, first working at the muscles around one knee and then the other. As she finished there and started to move her hands further up her spreading legs, Kara’s gaze landed on the apex of her thighs and her breath hitched in her chest. Lena was already so slick, flushed pink and definitely ready for some real attention. However she exercised restraint for just a few moments longer, pressing the heels of her hands firmly into the muscles of her thighs as she slid up. She  _ did _ have to tease her then, ghosting her slightly slick hands along the inside of her thighs, her thumbs swiping dangerously close.

 

Lena breathed a moan and her hips shifted, but not in an impatient way. She knew what Kara was doing and was happy to lay there and let her touch her. Kara had also made it clear that this time it was her turn to set the pace and play by her own rules, something that Lena was all too happy to do. Adrenaline spiked pleasurably in Kara’s belly and she sat back up onto her knees, drinking in Lena underneath her. She found the black bottle and squeezed out just a bit more before closing and tossing it onto the floor. It landed with a soft  _ thump _ on the carpet and Kara greedily slid her hands from Lena’s hips up the soft plane of her belly, over her ribs, and up to her breasts. Lena gasped at the quick motion and arched up into her hands as she thumbed over her pebbled nipples.

 

Kara grinned lazily and smoothed her slick hands up over her chest, and then back down to squeeze at soft swells, feeling Lena’s thighs tighten against her hips. She played with her, alternating in between full-hand squeezes and feather-light traces of her fingertips until a particularly impatient whine reached her ears. Kara breathed a laugh and withdrew her hands to the sound of an almost frustrated groan. She hastily wiped her hands on the towels that Lena was laying on and leaned down, finding parted lips for a searing kiss. Lena’s hands burned up her back, dragging a trail of sparks in their wake. Kara pressed a few more kisses onto her mouth and chin before starting to inch south.

 

When she got back down to her chest, she turned her head and breathed a puss of warm air over her still slightly damp nipple from the massage oil. Lena moaned as the remains of the oil warmed under Kara’s breath and her blunt nails dug into her back. Kara leaned over and drug her tongue lazily across the pebbled nipple, earning herself a whine and another rake of her nails. She hissed at the stinging sensation and nipped back, pleased when Lena’s breath caught in her chest and her hips shifted again underneath her. Heat coiled low in her belly, a familiar and comforting pull that she gladly let feed her energy and desire to pay her wife the attention she deserved.

 

Surprisingly, Lena didn’t try to direct her to her other breast and Kara took that opening to slide further down. She pressed heavy kisses into her soft stomach, feeling the firm muscle move underneath her skin with her breathing as she mouthed lower. She left a few new hickies in her wake, smoothing her hands back up to her chest to brush her fingers over her nipples again. Lena moaned low in her chest as she finally settled in between her legs, dragging out the anticipation by sucking another mark into the crease of her hip. Kara nosed over as she withdrew her hands and rearranged her arms to loop under and around her hips, letting Lena’s thighs rest on her shoulders. A pair of slender hands latched onto hers and she looked up.

 

Lena was pink from face to chest in a full blush, her lips parted in anticipation and eyes blown so wide they looked as if they could swallow her whole. Kara couldn’t help but grin smugly as she dropped her gaze to the sight before her. To say that Lena was turned on would be an understatement and it made her mouth water. She was beyond wet, so slick and pink that Kara thought that she would probably drown. It was a risk she was happy to take.

 

Kara looked back up and held Lena’s gaze as she slowly lowered her mouth and licked fully through her from her entrance up to her swollen clit. Lena’s chest collapsed as she pushed out her breath, her head falling back onto the bed as Kara’s tongue rolled through her. Her grip tightened on her hands and Kara lost no time in delving back in, dipping deeply and then sliding up to draw shapes onto her clit. She slid her tongue through pink folds, mapping and touching every inch she could find as she let the slightly metallic taste of her pull her under. Lena rolled her hips up into her mouth as her tongue laved heavily over her clit and Kara responded by pulling her in with a firm suck.

 

One of Lena’s hands left her hold and messily slid into her hair, her nails skating over her scalp to the back of her head where Kara realized at the last minute what was about to happen. The sudden tight pull on her hair sent a jolt of heat down her spine and straight to her clit and she couldn’t help but moan against her. The vibrations from her voice made Lena pull harder and Kara was hastily sliding her now free hand down and in between her own legs. She rolled her fingers through her own slick heat and let go of Lena’s clit with a soft wet sound before she licked flat and broad through her. Kara found her own clit and started slick tight circles in tandem with her tongue, trying not to fall too deeply into the jolt of pleasure between her legs.

 

Kara wandered back lower and thrust her tongue into Lena with a pleased hum, the sensation of her squeezing around her tongue pulling another ripple of heat through her. Lena moaned high in her chest at the stretch and before she could impatiently move against her, Kara started curling her tongue into her at a quick clip. She pressed in close enough that her nose bumped into her clit from time to time, turning most of her attention towards pulsing into Lena while her hand worked mindlessly in between her own legs. It didn’t take much longer for Lena’s thighs to start shaking as she tried to hold herself back, but that wasn’t what Kara wanted. She hummed a low sound of amusement into her and her hips spasmed up into her mouth with a desperate whine, the grip of her hand in her hair tightening.

 

Lena was panting now, trying not to writhe against Kara even though she could tell by the pitch of her moans just how badly she wanted to. Kara didn’t relent the speed of her tongue, choosing to drive her forward with a successful repetitiveness as the heat coiled tighter and tighter low in her hips. Her own release crept up closer and Kara wanted to try to make sure Lena got there first. Luckily she didn’t have to wait long, and then with a raw, breathless moan, Lena was squeezing around her tongue as she came. The grip on her hair and hand tightened impossibly further, and Kara kept up the rolling motion of her tongue as the knot in her own belly slipped loose.

 

She moaned gutterally into her slick heat as she came, her own hips pressing down into the mattress and against her frantically moving fingers. Her brain went a little fuzzy, but it wasn’t so intense that she could at least keep her tongue moving at a slower pace. She spent a long few moments bringing them both down, making sure not to completely stop for Lena. She had an idea she wanted to try and she needed to make sure the stimulation continued.

 

Eventually she pulled her hand away from her clit, and while still keeping her tongue slowly dipping into her, raised up a little and gently shrugged her thighs off her shoulders. With as smooth of a motion as she could, Kara deftly replaced her tongue with her own slick fingers, firmly pushing two into her hot slick heat. Lena moaned in her chest at the more intense stretch, pulling Kara away from where she had started to press kisses into her hips and back up to her mouth. Kara breathed a sigh into parted lips and licked into her mouth as she started curling her fingers into her. Lena pulled her closer, her hands pressing into the back of her shoulders as her brow creased in response to the full feeling of the fingers inside her.

 

Kara grinned into her lips, aware of how messy her face was and started a steady pace with her fingers. She let the heel of her hand press against her clit as she slid in, first with two fingers, over and over with a curl on the withdraw until Lena’s hips were jerking into her hand again. She moaned high and breathless in her chest, her eyes rolling back as she squeezed another orgasm around her fingers. Kara kept moving, only slowing her fingers enough to work in a third. The guttural moan that tore through the bedroom made fire scorch down Kara’s spine. She felt way too hot and tingly but it didn’t come close to the soft, yet firm slick heat her fingers were engulfed in. She kissed Lena again slowly picking up the rhythm of her hand again.

 

Lena whined into her mouth and her her hands drew thin red lines down her back. It was as if her thighs couldn’t decide between falling open to make more room for her or to squeeze around her hips, rolling up greedily into her hand as she continued the slick friction. Lena came a lot quicker this time, short and sudden like a clap of thunder. Kara mouthed over the line of her jaw, sucking marks into her skin as she continued to keep her fingers moving their steady pace. She could hear the desperate wordless plea for more in Lena’s moans and made sure to press the heel of her hand into her clit more often. Each press against the pink, sensitive bundle of nerves had her hips bucking into her hand, driving her knuckle deep. Kara kept going, changing the direction of her mouth up to her ear as she came again around her in a quiet scream, her breath frozen in her chest.

 

Lena came back to her with a gasp and a loud moan, but Kara didn’t stop her fingers. They had pushed each other to multiple orgasms before, but Kara was trying to move beyond that. She breathed a warm breath over Lena’s ear and drew the tip of her tongue around the curve of the shell. Lena’s hips jerked up into her hand as her breath hitched in her chest. Lena finally found a rhythm with her hips and followed Kara’s fingers, panting a moan on nearly every exhale now. Kara kept her hand moving, thankful to actually have the stamina she did from her powers, and worked on keeping Lena on the edge. She could feel her squeezing tighter around her fingers again and kept her pace, paying close attention to how Lena reacted to her.

 

She came again with a low moan that sobbed out of her chest but Kara kept her hand moving inside her, brushing against her, and much to her smug delight, kept her coming until she had just barely come down, and then started squeezing again with a whine. Kara didn’t relent. She had finally gotten Lena to a point where she was perpetually on the edge of release, her body pulled taught like a bow string rising up just into a short orgasm before dipping back down to just under. Her hands were back to dragging red lines into her back, breathy moans loud in Kara’s ear. Everywhere Lena touched her, Kara felt like she was being scorched. She would have done something about it too if it wasn’t for her singular focus on her current task.

 

Over and over, for a few  _ very _ long minutes, Kara guided Lena through more orgasms than she could count. She kept her hand moving steadily as she kept her suspended in a continual state of dipping up and into release over and over, a wave of heavy ache coiling low in her belly as slick muscles squeezed around her fingers. While she had guided her forward Kara had spent time sucking marks into her neck and paying some more attention to her ear. Lena was flushed and sweaty and pliant underneath her, all soft curves and parted pink lips as her mouth fell open in another quick release. Kara could feel her pulse pounding heavily in her clit and she itched to touch herself again but then Lena’s hips were jerking up into her hand.

 

Eventually, even with their matching rhythm, Lena’s hips started to slow and each squeeze of release started to fall further and further apart. Kara slowed her hand to a lazy stroke and pressed warm kisses into her face, immensely proud that she had been able to guide Lena through such an experience, and yet humbled that she could give her that at all. Lena panted tiredly into her ear as Kara finally came to a stop, sinking knuckle deep into impossibly slick heat. Her hands smoothed clumsily over her already healing back, trying to pull Kara in as closely as she could as she turned her head to mouth breathless kisses into her cheek.

 

Kara met her lips and kissed her; slowly, sweetly, feeling that familiar deep level of intimate connection that she had only ever felt with Lena. Kara slowly handed some of the control back to her, letting her guide the kiss and carefully pulling her fingers from her when her hips moved against her hand. She settled down onto her, sighing at how good her body felt against hers. Lena’s hands slid heavily up her back to hook over her shoulders as her kisses started to slow, her thighs pressing in warmly around her waist. Kara could tell she was getting groggy from what she had just experienced and carefully shifted some of her weight off and to the side.

 

Lena sighed heavily and brushed Kara’s wild blonde curls out of the way, her face still blushed and her green eyes heavy hooded. A wave of affection washed through Kara’s body as steadily as the waves on the sand outside their seaside bungalow. She rocked forward and pressed a slow soft kiss to Lena’s forehead, then pulled her in tight, rolling them both onto their sides. Kara felt legs tangle closely with hers and a slender arm curled possessively over her ribs. She could feel Lena’s other arm tucked comfortably between them, the back of her hand resting on her chest just over her heart. Warm lips pressed lazily into her neck until her breathing started to even out, and soon Lena was dozing against her, thoroughly worn out.

 

Kara deeply breathed in the salt air, the herbal fragrance of the oil lingering on Lena’s skin, and the faint scent of her shampoo. For once in a really long time Kara drifted off into her own nap, completely at ease with Lena warm in her arms, listening to the low distant thump of the ocean surf.

 

Everything was as it should be, and Kara was happy.


End file.
